My Plus Ultra
by Mangastud
Summary: This all starts with our favorite hero receiving comfort from the one person that can always make his heart skip a beat. Lets hope he can be the hero that she always manages to see in him.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I finally started my first Fanfic… I hope everyone is gentle when they review this.**

 **I actually have big plans for this story believe it or not.**

 **This is going to be a rated M story for sex drugs alcohol etc…**

 **Please review after reading im really curious to what everyone will think!**

 **OH AND THIS STORY STARTS FROM AFTER THEY SAVE ERI SO THERE R POSSIBLE SPOILERS!**

It wasn't long after defeating Chisaki when Midoriya fell back into his routine for in training. His workout included a various types of aerobic exercises in the morning. Mainly it revoled running laps around the UA dorms. In the afternoon if he had time and was up to date in all of his studies he would sometimes head down to them gym and lift weights with some of his other classmates if the so happened to be there. But the one place you will always Izuku Midoriya is late at night behind the dorms training in Full Cowl while everyone else is sleeping.

It was 11:53 pm and Izuku was bouncing off the walls, trees, and other platforms while performing a series of flips, punches, and kicks. Training with one goal in mind, to get stronger. After saving Eri from the 8 precepts of Death there was something the was stopping him from taking what happened as a "win". From Eri being unconscious, to Togata losing his quirk, and what hurt him most of all was the death of Sir Nighteye. He couldn't help but think if only he was stronger. Maybe his loved ones wouldn't have been hurt. Maybe he could have done something. Maybe could have changed what happened. But he'll never know, and it's all because he was to weak. But never again will he let that came came to a stop in the middle of the field as he wiped the sweat of his brow and sighed. He walked over to his phone to check the time.

12:17

Almost time for him to be heading inside as it was getting late. But was more thing he wanted try. He put his phone back down on the grass and walked back to his original position in the middle of the field. As this was the final part of his training routine he squatted down and began to stretch to make sure this went off without a hitch. When he felt he was ready he squatted down hunched forward ever so slightly with both hands on his knees.

With a look of determination he whispered out to no one in particular

"Let's do this!"

Full Cowl started to come to life within his body and he started to feel the energy. But right now he wanted to push himself.

"Cmon, just like before, I can do this! 20%!"

He felt the power of One For All coursing through his body getting stronger as it pumped up to 20%. He started to hear the bones and muscles of his body creaking. He knew, and if anyone else was around to see it they would see as clear as daylight, that his body hurt like complete hell. But he could move. And with that he began to jump around.

From tree to wall he wasn't used to this speed and continuously stumbled only to barley regain his footing in time for his next move. His body screamed in agony and unfortunately while somersaulting in midair the pain became to much as he landed face first in the dirt. Full Cowl simmering down in the process.

The young hero to be clutched his face with his right hand as he brought himself up on his left hand and knee.

"Damn it!" he growled as he punched the ground in frustration no doubt bruising it in the process.

"Not yet." he said calming down and bringing himself up to a squatting position once more. "Not yet!" activating his Full Cowl again and at this point _willing_ himself to 20% again. He jumped up and began a frontal somersault.

' _I have to get stronger. I'm going to make All Might proud and one day show the world who I am! Climbing the highest mountains, becoming the world's number one hero!'_ he thought while continuing his flip.

"MANCHESTER SMA-PGF" Tripping over himself and landing in the dirt once more. Full cowl coming to a stop again. Midoriya grunted and proceeded to get slowly but stopped on his hands and knees. He began to tremble in frustration ever so slightly. He clenched the grass between his fingers.

"Damn it!" He cursed once more as he brought his already bruised hand up once again only to punch the ground damaging it even further. Shakily he stood up feeling the the soreness in his muscles. As he bent down to get in a squatting position once more he groaned in agony muscles screamed at him for rest. But at the moment Midoriya's stubbornness could rival Bakugou's as he chose to ignore them. ' _Failure is a necessary evil'_ he thought. But it didn't seem to make him any happier.

Right before he could activate Full Cowl once again he felt a hand on his shoulder from behind."Um, Deku" Said a very light and slightly concerned voice.

Midoriya stood back up to his full height and turned to face the voice only to come face to face with the Zero-Gravity Quirk holder Ochako Uraraka. Sporting nothing but shorts and a shirt that was a couple sizes too big so the shirt fell off her shoulder allowing Izuku to see the pick bra strap she had underneath. "What are you doing out here?"

Recovering from his trance taking in her presence, he answered as gracefully as his mouth allowed. "O-Oh! I'm just training! Y-Ya know, pushing myself beyond my limits. Plus Ultra and all that stuff." H-He-he" finishing weakly and akwardly, blush creeping up his face.

Her eyebrows came together in confusion. "It's almost one in the morning"

Sheepishly Midoriya rubbed the back of his head "I guess I lost track of time, did I wake you?"

"No, I came down to get some water but heard someone saying "damn it". At first I thought is was Bakugou, but guess I was wrong." the brown haired girl finished. She even made an imitation of Izuku's gruff voice from earlier in about as manly of a sound she can make. Midoriya already faint blush started to make its way down his neck. "How long have you been out here exactly?" she continued

Izuku blinked at the question but quickly brought his hands up to try and count the hours. "Lets see...its was right after I dinner so-"

"That was almost five hours ago Deku" she scolded lightly crossing her arms and a slightly worried look came across her face. "Don't you think your going a little overboard sometimes?"

"S-sorry I guess I got a little carried away." his defense was weak but it was all he really had.

"But don't worry, I'll be calling it a night soon. " he said as he walked back a few meters to his phone .

As he bent down to pick it up Uraraka noticed something. "Your hand."

"What" he said standing back up to his full height as she walked over. She gently picked up his right hand and examined it. The skin was red and bruised all along the knuckles. There was also slight stream of blood that trickled down his hand to his fingertip when hand was down.

She brought the hand closer to her face taking care not to hurt it any further. Not taking eyes off his hand she asked "What happened?"

The redness that disappeared from earlier quickly made its way back to his face. Phone now in the pocket of his shorts, he brought his left hand index finger over to his cheek and scratched. "Oh ya know...just a t-training injury. No big deal." he finished weakly looking away not wanting to tell how he really got it.

"Jeez you don't have to push yourself so far." She scolded gently as she looked up at him, her cheeks puffed up an it highlighted the permanent blush marks of her cheeks.

' _So cute'_ he thought as he was at a loss for words but nodded in understanding of her words.

She sighed softly and began tugging slightly on his arm. "Cmon lets get this bandaged up." she said as she began walking them back towards the inside of the dorm

"Oh don't worry I can handle this myself later, I don't want to take away from your sleep." he said while still allowing himself to be dragged along.

She turned back slightly sporting a large grin and a small blush. "It's no biggie, plus it'll be kind of difficult for you to do this yourself." They made there way into the dorm and to the kitchen where they stopped in front of the sink. Ochako made the water warm as she turned on the faucets. She then once again gently grabbed his hand and brought it near the water. "Be still Ok?" she whispered softly before dunking his hand under the water flow. The tiniest amount of blood had mixed with the water and washed down the drain as she scrubbed it off his finger and knuckles. She found the time look up at him and couldn't help but softly snicker at what she saw.

Right now Izuku face was ever so slightly being contorted into tiny grimaces of pain from the stinging sensation of water running over the cuts. This went on for a few more seconds until Ochako just couldn't help herself anymore. Her small chuckle became full laughter as she stopped scrubbing and just held his hand under the water.

Midoriya stopped making faces and turned his head to look at Uraraka. The smile on her face and the angelic sound of her laughter was enough to put him back in his trance as her beauty overtook him once more. From her soft short brown hair to the softness of her skin and how it somehow seemed to sparkle in the moonlight creeping in through the window above them as he took in the shape of her body. Or what little he was able to see with the oversized t shirt she had on. ' _Beautiful'_ was the only thing on his mind before it was interrupted by Ochako nudging him in his side softly with her elbow.

"I cant believe same guy that fought Todoroki and not to mention break a lot of bones in the process…" she applied a tiny amount of pressure to his hand and giggled as she saw him squirm from the stinging sensation. "Can't take a tiny sting from a small cut."

"Hey, hey cut that out." he said shutting off the water splashing himself in the process and making somewhat of a mess wetting them both lightly. "Ah, darn it" he said looking around him and down at himself. He turned to Uraraka and saw that she had gotten water on her face and clothes as well.

"Oh god, U-Uraraka Im sorry." he quickly turned and picked up a dry rag then turned back to lightly dab her face to dry her up. At this moment she took the opportunity to look at him. _Really_ look at him. Even though he was plain looking she couldn't deny her attraction that she's been hiding all this time. From his bushy green hair to his green eyes that she felt she could get lost in. Her eyes kept trailing lower as she saw that due to the water from the sink his shirt clung to his abdomen. His very strong, very _toned_ looking abdomen that she continued to stare at. Quickly snapping out of it she snapped her eyes back up to his with a blush creeping its way up from her neck all the way to her permanently blushed cheeks.

"D-Don't worry about me, a little water never hurt anyone." she said as grabbed his hand stopping his actions and awkwardly removed the rag from his hand. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around towards the lounge area and lightly pushed him forward. "Now go be a good buy and sit on the couch while I go get a first aid kit kay? Okay!"

Suddenly confused at was going on Midoriya tried to stammering out a response. "A-Are you sure? I made the mess, I could hel-"

"Nope! You've done enough, just go have a seat!" she said activating zero gravity and lifting him off the ground and pushing him while he floated in mid air.

"W-Whoa, H-Hey!" he said as he floated through the air.

"And release" As Ochako deactivated her quirk she landed softly on the couch on his back. He sat up a little as he turned to speak. "But Urara-

"No buts," she said curtly, "Now you stay, I'll be the in five minutes". And with that she turned on her heel back to the kitchen leaving a very confused Izuku to lie back down and stare at the ceiling.

Back in the kitchen Ochako leaned against the countertop and lifted her hand to her rapidly beating heart. ' _God how does he do this to me'_ she thought before she started fixing up the kitchen.

Midoriya laid there on the couch staring into space deep in thought. He lifted his right arm up to look at an saw it was still red from the bruising from tonight but that's not what he staring. He was examining the scars he obtained from fighting Todoroki and Muscular. ' _I cant keep doing this to myself'_ he thought.

"I have to learn to control it." he whispered to no one in particular.

"Control what?" Izuku blinked and moved his hand only to stare into Uraraka's looking down at him first aid kit in hand. He sighed sadly while sitting up and making for Ochako to sit next to him which she did.

"My quirk" he said as she pulled his right hand into her lap and began to look into the first aid kit for bandages. Midoriya blushed a little but continued on "I still can't control my quirk yet."

She found the bandages and had already began taping up his hands and knuckles. "What do you mean you can't? You seemed fine after the gamma race, and how else were you able do beat Chisaki and save Eri." she said softly as she finished taping his hand. Throwing the tape back into the kit she kept his hand in her lap, left hand on the wrist while the right on idly played with his fingers. "Your pretty amazing Deku."

He turned red from praise. "Thanks but, if I'm going to honest, some of the time when I do these great things it's just luck." he said while turning his head to look at the ground.

"During the Gamma Race I was on able to use five percent of my quirk...and when I fought Chisaki, I was only able to use twenty percent…" he sunk his head lower and Uraraka could no longer see his eyes. She wanted to say something about it but decided to let him continue.

"It wasn't until I had the help of Eri and her Quirk that I could make it to 100% without hurting myself and take him down." his voice dropping to a slightly darker tone. "Normally when I use 100%...my body just can't handle the power of my quirk and I break myself."

Uraraka subconsciously intertwined her left hand with his right as she edged him on. "So all the times when you _aren't_ breaking your bones-"

"Im not giving it all." he said sadly. Uraraka noticed his head got even lower, a shadow casted completely over his eyes due to his hair. All the moonlight in the world couldn't help her see his eyes now.

"If I was stronger...maybe I wouldn't have let her down" he sulked. "Maybe she wouldn't be in a coma, and worst of all...maybe Nighteye wou-"

"Stop" Uraraka said firmly gripping his right hand. He stopped talking but was now biting his lip. In anger or sadness she couldn't tell but the didn't matter right now. "Deku?" she said softly

"Yeah?" he answered her call but made no movement .

"Deku look at me." She heard him mumble something but still made no inclination of lifting his head up. "Deku…" she paused wavering ever so slightly. "Please?" she said softly pled.

Midoriya seem to snap out of it at that moment and brought his gaze up to me her worried one. Instantly he regretted the way he had been recently acting. "I'm sorry..." was all he managed to say.

"Listen..." she started "You _saved_ Eri. Yes she's in a coma right now but she will get bet and she _will_ wake up. She gave his hand a squeeze for good measure "You are a hero Deku, a great one. But beating yourself up over things you know you can't control won't make you any stronger. You shouldn't need me to tell you that."

He nodded in understanding as he spoke "Your right I know it jus-"

"Ah bup bup, your starting a pity party and I do not want an invitation." she looked him in the eyes and smiled softly. "Everything is gonna be Ok Deku. I get how you feel too y'know. Like you've let someone down." she lowered her gaze slightly. "He died in my arms Deku. And the only thing I thought about was maybe, just maybe I could have done something." she chuckled softly and sadly. "Guess I'll never know huh."

Midoriya began to shake his head. "Uraraka wait-." he began but she beat him to it.

"I know, I know. It isnt my fault. I guess what im trying say is that this whole thing, it...it helped me realize something." she said

Midoriya felt the hold on his hand get tighter once again but didn't comment on it. He just continued to look at her at wait for her to continue. "I just really want to help people. _Save_ people." She looked back at him. "Know what I mean?"

He gazed into her eyes seeing nothing but determination. He gave a smile and looked up with his own determined eyes at nothing in particular. "To be a hero that saves everyone with a smile on his face, no matter how bad it seems." He looked back at her "Thank you Uraraka."

She gave her best cheeky Ochako grin. "Anytime. I mean thats what its all about right?" she brought up her right hand pinky in front of his face as her left hand was still intertwined with his right and he looked at it curiously. So she shook him a little and giggled "Cmon this could be our thing." she stated excitedly "Give me your pinky"

He awkwardly did what he was told and linked his free hand pinky with hers, redness returning in his face.

"Plus Ultra?" she said edging him on.

"Plus Ultra" he said back slowly and with that she bobbed their hands gently and looked at him again and this time he got the message.

"Plus Ultra" they said in unison once more. They both looked into each others eyes for a split second but then started laugh. As they laughter died down they looked into each other eyes once more. Midoriya himself finally looked down and noticed the position his right hand was in and then looked back up and noticed close their faces actually were to each other. There was maybe about ten inches of space that actually separated them. His face became a shade that rivaled a side of Tododroki's hair. But he stayed quiet. ' _What do I do now?!'_ he internally panicked.

A faint blush appearing on Uraraka's face as well. She on the other hand was having her conflict internally. ' _Tell him! This is my chance!'_

"Dek-"

"Urar-"

And then an alarm sounded from Midoriya's phone which scared both the teens into standing and acting awkwardly as they both tried to look at something other than each other. Izuku finally recognized the the sound of the noise and reach into his pocket for his phone. When he pulled in out he noticed the time on his phone read 1:30 before he hit the STOP on his alarm.

"An alarm?" Uraraka said as she calmed down from the scare but still nervously fidgeting with her hair, twirling it around her finger.

"O-Oh yeah, it was to make sure I didn't stay out to late. Training an all that..." he said weakly still red from earlier.

"Oh, that's good. Don't want to over work yourself." she said. "But it is late, even if it is saturday tomorrow we should still get some rest." taking a few steps forward to head to her room.

"Yeah, you're right." he agreed. They began to make their way in seperate directions but their rooms. But before she could get to far he called out to her. "Hey Uraraka."

She stopped and turned around and once again he took in her beauty and the color in his cheeks returned, but he didn't lose his nerve. "T-Thank you for tonight."

She smiled once more and his heart almost stopped. "Like I said Deku, Anytime." and with that she made her way to her room.

And with that Midoriya made his way do his own dorm. Ready for whatever tomorrow will bring.

 **THANK YOU ALL WHO ARE READING THIS PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this one is pretty hefty but I think I did ok.**

 **Love the response this story got I hope I can keep it up.**

 **Please review guys lemme know what you think**

 **Enjoy**

Midoriya awoke the next day from the sound of his alarm on phone going off. Reaching over to the desk near his bed he grabbed his phone and silenced the alarm. The time was seven in the morning and Midoriya quickly uncovered himself and swung his legs out of bed energetically. Most of the other students wouldn't be caught dead at this hour in the morning, but Izuku Midoriya enjoyed it. The earlier he rises the earlier he can start training.

' _The closer I get to being number 1'_ he thought

He brought his hands to his knees preparing to start stretching when he felt the bandages on his right hand. He started at them remembering the events that took place last night. A faint blush appeared on his face as thought of Uraraka fluttered into his head. ' _I have to remember to thank her again later.'._ He thought as he flexed right hand feeling no pain. He decided to take off the the wrapping after his training routine. And with that he stood to up and began to stretch.

Starting with his arms he did basic stretches to make sure he didn't hurt himself yesterday when pushing himself to twenty percent. He then lowered himself and started to do his legs. After everything checked out he grabbed his phone and toothbrush and quickly changed into basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt to start making his way towards the bathroom to get ready for the day.

While walking down the halls he pulled out his phone again to send a quick message to All Might to update him on his current status of his development.

" _Hey All Might, sorry for the early message, but I just wanted to let you know that i'm able to tap into twenty percent of One For all without breaking. I know its still not much but I'm working to get past this obstacle. Don't worry, I won't let you down."_

By the time he sent his message he made it to the showers. He dropped his belongings on a small bench inside and made his way towards a sink. While brushing his teeth he thought of nothing in particular and just let his mind wander. The bathroom door suddenly made a squeaking noise as it was opened and a tall figure made its way in. Turning his head toothbrush in hand, he instantly recognized his his bespectacled friend as he made made his way to the sink next to him.

"Good Morning Midoriya, I didn't expect to see anyone up so early." he said as he pushed his glasses up fixing them.

Izuku spit into the sink before answering. "Morning Iida, I should be asking you that. I'm usually always up on saturdays like this to get my workouts in. This is my first seeing you up this early."

"I see. An early morning workout to keep in shape. An excellent idea." his right forearm began to move in his signature up and down motion. "Although while exercise is important take care you do not overwork yourself, a hero must know when to rest. "

He scolded light heartedly.

"O-Oh don't worry, I know" Izuku responded as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Hey since your early maybe you could join me. I really wanna see if how my speed compares to yours."

Iida spit into the sink before answering and Izuku began finishing up as he was now washing his face. "As tempting as that sounds Im going to have to decline. You see the reason I am up so early is because they have changed a few campus regulations and I wish to study them as soon as possible." He fully faced Midoriya as he struck a "heroic" pose. "For that is my job as student council president!"

Izuku chuckled as he dried his face with a paper towel. "Well I can tell you honestly that you do a great job. But I'm going to head back and get started. I'll see ya later." he smiled as he started to walk out.

"Remember not to overexert yourself!" he called after him.

Midoriya quickly made his way back to his room to drop his tooth brush and put on his red shoes. After that he made his way to the dorm lounge and crossed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Opening it quickly and taking a tiny sip he silently debated whether he should do he ring around the city or on the track around the dorm. Quickly deciding to choose the latter he made his way to the track.

When he reached the track he had taken a breath of fresh air then activated his Full Cowl. "Time to go to work." He said as he began to run laps.

 _Four and a half hours later in Mina's Room_

The owner of the room was currently in the bathroom taking care of her morning duties as all the girls of class 1A were currently lounging around Mina's room doing nothing of importance. Toru and and Tsuyu were on the floor as Toru was doing her makeup. Supplies scattered around them. Jiro sat on Mina's bed tuning an acoustic guitar that she had brought from her room. Momo sat on the floor next to Jiro's leg and Uraraka's head in her lap as she daydreamed. Momo poked at her cheeks wondering how they had a permanent blush as idle conversations being started and was passed around the room as time went by.

It wasn't long until Mina strolled back in the room with a defeated look. She walked towards the center of the room and spun around so she was once again facing the door. She then fell backward like a tree to land with a dramatic _thud_. The girls silently exchanged looks before anyone addressed her. Uraraka even started poking at her stomach from wear she was, unfortunately this produced no reaction.

Toru was the first to speak as she gently removed the lipstick she had to Tsuys's lips. "Uh,everything OK girl?" Minas response was a loud child like groan.

"Whats wrong?" Momo asked with a slightly raised eyebrow while giggling at the childish antics of her friend. "Did something happen in the bathroom?".

Mina whined again and did not respond until she finished. "You could say that." her cheeks puffed out and she began to pout. "I just got the bad news in the _WORST_ possible way."

Tsuyu put her finger to her cheek and tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion. "Did your period come early?" she stated as bluntly as ever.

Toru gasped over dramatically. "Oh no, not a surprise attack from Mother Nature!"

Mina sat up as quick as humanly possible blushing her unique shade of lilac as she faced them both. "No, it didn't thank you very much!" her outburst earning small laughter from all the others in the room. She pouted as she flopped back down with another thud hearing them laugh. "I'd honestly rather have that right now anyway."

Jiro wiped a stray tear from her eye as she moved her guitar off to the side. "Okay, okay, tell us what's wrong."

Instead of responding Mina pulled out her cell phone went to her text messages. When she found what she needed she passed the phone to Uraraka being that she was the closest. "Read the most recent message from Mako." she instructed.

Uraraka held the phone above her face as she reads. "Hey Mina sorry about doing this on such late notice but I can't come out to see you today. I completely forgot that i promised my boyfriend that I would meets his parents. Really sorry, please don't hate me. Sad face" she finished regarding the emoji.

"Sad face is right" Mina responded

"Who is Mako?" Momo asked.

"One of my friends from middle school. I invited her here to show her the school and introduce her to all of you guys. I had the whole day planned out but I guess the universe had other plans. Wost. Saturday. _Ever._ " she groaned again. "Momo can you please be my favorite person and make me a gun so I can shoot myself."

"Oh c'mon drama queen the day just started, its only a little before Noon." Jiro said as she bent down and patted the hair on her head.

"Yeah let's turn that frown upside down!" Uraraka said from her position in Momo's lap

"I guess, I much rather have the unexpected visit from mother nature that Tsu spoke about." she groaned

"Speaking of Tsu, guys check it out! " Toru announced excitedly as she just finished with Tsuyu's makeup. "So guys, what do you think?" As you saw a set of floating sleeves gesturing to her face.

Minas eyes widened slightly from shock. "Wow, for someone who's completely invisible you sure know how to do makeup."

"Wow Tsu! You look amazing!" Uraraka exclaimed

"Great job Toru." Jiro said with a slight nod

"I agree Tsu, you look gorgeous." Momo said

Tsu began to stand up. "This I gotta see." she said as she made her way to the mirror over Mina's desk. Before she had the opportunity to check herself out however, something out the window caught her eye around the track. "Midoriya?"

"What?" Uraraka said quickly after hearing the name of the her crush. She miscalculated the angle in which she got up however and went right into Yaoyarozu's boobs. Her head literally bounced back into back softly to its original place in her and she blinked twice. "Wow Momo, you are really stacked up there." she said poking at her chest before she went to head to window with Tsuyu. Momo giggled at how eagerly she moved ignoring the few pokes her chest received.

Uraraka came to stand by Tsu as they saw Midoriya running around the track in Full Cowl. Green electricity crackling around him as he quickly made laps around the track. Jiro came over and leaned over Tsu placing her head on her shoulder as she watched him for a few seconds before she spoke. "Whoa, he's really going at it." she said as he suddenly picked up his pace.

"Still?" Momo said coming behind all of them. "I saw him earlier today through my window when I woke up. It must have been around eight in the morning" she pondered.

"Eight in the morning?!" Uraraka said shocked as her head snapped in Momos direction. She grumbled with a small pout as she pulled her phone out of the waistband in her shorts and started to type out a text.

"Why were you up at eight in the morning" Tooru said coming up to the window with the group.

"Iida had woken me with messages about school changes saying we both should know and have them memorized." she groaned "And hear I thought today would be the first Saturday since elementary where I could sleep in."

"Jeez if he's been working out since then and still going now, his stamina is pretty incredible." Jiro said

Mina giggled finally joining the conversation. "Wonder if he knows how to put that stamina to good use?." she said suggestively as she rose from the floor as they all gathered around the window now. As she heard Uraraka's comment from earlier, she herself began to poke at Momo's chest. Completely oblivious to Uraraka's slight blush at the comment. Fortunately no one else noticed as well and she also couldn't help the the dark feeling of jealousy that appeared as she watched mina poke at Momo. Even if it was her friend, _especially_ because it was her friend.

"~ _ooouuu_ ~" Toru sang light heartedly. "Is that a confession of interest?" Uraraka heart sank.

 _'This can't be happening!'_ she thought.

Her mind start to run a million miles a minute as she started to compare herself to the other girl. Mina for, lack of better terms as a girl who easily stood out. And yes that may have simply been because of her pink skin but she was still a pretty girl. In terms of height she stood taller than Uraraka by two maybe three centimeters. Uraraka was in shape and definitely stood out amongst those who were average, but she honestly couldn't compare to Mina athletic toned body shape. That and the fact that her chest was slightly bigger didn't help but her mind at ease in this current situation.

What also didn't help was Mina's personality regarding boys in comparison to her own. If Mina really did like him, she wouldn't be shy about. She would make it known with endless flirting, making it easier for any guy to flirt with. If she really did like him, it probably wouldn't be hard for him to fall for him. And thats something she didn't want to happen.

"Do you have a thing for Midoriya Mina?" Tsuyu asked finger on her cheek as turned slightly in Minas direction. Uraraka heart sank lower but she waited for Mina to answer, all eyes were now on her now.

"Mmmmmm" she thought looking up to the ceiling. "Well he is super nice and I guess he's pretty smart to ranking 4th(I have to double check this) in the class and all. Muscle is kinda my thing and he has plenty of that. He's also a pretty cute guy if I say so myself despite being kind of plain looking." Uraraka feeling of jealousy grew more and more as Mina went on. "But unfortunately he's too much of a dork for me" she summarized as she placed her hands behind her head.

At that Uraraka released a breath she did not know she was holding. The relief that came over her could compare to the aftermath of an exorcism. She also felt bad about the way she was thinking.

"Plus Im pretty sure Uraraka would float any competition she had into space before they had the chance." she smiled.

Uraraka face turned bright red as she gasped in embarrassment. "I w-wouldn't-, I dont-, I wouldn't do that!" she managed to squeak out as the group shared a laugh.

"At least your not denying how you feel." Tsuyu said as the laughter died. Before Uraraka can choke out a response Tsu continued. "So you like muscles, is that why your always patting Kirishima's chest?"

" _~Maaaaybe~_ " she sang playfully. "Don't worry, I would never take your man." increasing her blush.

"Hey check it out, looks like Mr. Olympia is down for the count" said Jiro.

The all turned back to the window to see Midoriya on his hands and knees panting as he was out of breathe. After about ten seconds it looked like he was about to stand up but instead he re positioned himself and began to do one armed push ups alternating arms after each one.

"Impressive." Momo comments with approval.

"Wonder why he works so hard." Toru said

"Too hard if you ask me." Uraraka grumbled quietly. The comment did not fall on deaf ears however as all the other girls smiled to themselves about the way she cared.

"Welp" Mina said saving her the embarrassment of another joke and spun on her heel and started for the door. "My room is getting boring, lets head to the lounge and see what the guys are up to."

They all started to walk towards the door one by one. Uraraka spared one glance at Midoriya and saw him collapse on the ground in exhaustion. She made a mental note to talk about his training habits with him later as she caught up with the rest of the group closing the door to Mina's room behind her.

 _Back with Midoriya_

Midoriya groaned as he tried to stand.

' _Just a little more.'_ he thought. Her turned and brought himself into sitting position. Feeling the soreness in his muscles he decided against it and then flopped back on the track as he stared at the sky.

"Maybe i'll just lay here for a bit" he said as he closed his eyes. It must of been about 20 minutes until someone bothered his rest.

"Heeeeey, Midoriya. Are you dead?" asked Kirishima as he squatted down next to him.

"He better not be dead. Im supposed to kill him myself." Bakugou growled as he stared down at him. Kaminari snickered next to him and Midoriya sat up.

"Oh hey guys whats up?" Midoriya said standing up, Kirishima rising with him.

"We just got done sparring in the fields over there and wanted to make sure you were okay." Kirishima said stretching a bit.

"Yeah you should have told us you were working out today, you could have came with us." Kaminari said. He then struck a pose shooting out some electricity. "You could have watched me kick butt."

"You idiot, I wiped the with floor with you both." Bakugou grunted

"Just you wait man. Im gonna get you back for the Sports Festival!" Kirishima challegend enthusiastically.

"In your dreams hard on, I'll kill you every time." he spat back.

"How can you kill someone more than once" Kaminari wondered aloud.

"The fuck did you say!" Bakugou yelled dangerously as his fingertips sparked.

Kirishima laughed at the baneter and Midoriya chuckled nervously already knowing Bakugou's violent tendencies.

"Easy there. C'mon guys lets hit the showers, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving." Kirishima said as he started making his way inside Kaminari followed whistling a tune. Midoriya picked up his phone as he and was about to start to follow.

"Hey Deku." Bakugou said and Midoriya froze.

"Y-Yeah Kacchan?"

Bakugou looked a to make sure the other two were out of earshot. "Walk with me." he said as he began to follow them from the distance they were. They began to walk back side by side. During the walk Bakugou stayed quiet with his shoulders slouched and hands jammed in his pants pockets. Midoriya walked confused at first and took the opportunity to check his phone. A text from All Might and 2 texts from Uraraka. He looked at All Might's first.

" _Young Midoriya you've already exceeded my expectations with how far you've come and I couldn't be more proud. Keep at it with the training your already doing and I'll be coming in on Monday during your class quirk training to see if I can help you with your improvement. Until then enjoy your weekend with your friends."_

He smiled with happiness and pride after reading that. He then looked at Uraraka's text.

" _Hey Deku, please make sure your not pushing not pushing yourself to hard."_

" _Come hangout with me in the lounge when your when your done."_

He smiled and started to reply but bakugou spoke. "Did you get stronger?"

"W-What." he replied.

"Damn it Deku, you heard me!" he half shouted back

He pocketed his phone slowly then raised his left hand and clenched his fist as he stared down at it. "I did he" said seriously

Bakugou made a _hmph_ as he huffed before speaking. "Then I want to fight you again."

"W-Wait what? But Kacchan w-we could get expelled if we do that again." Midoriya said as he tried to reason with him

"God your such a whiny little bitch I swear!" he said. He spared him a glance through the corner of his eye. "We'll do it legitimately this time. We just need to find a way how."

Midoriya could see the seriousness in his eyes and could tell there was no talking him out of it. he couldn't help but ask. "Why?"

Bakugou gave a sinister smirk as he looked ahead. "I wanna prove that I can even crush the power of All Might, and once and for all prove that I'm number one." Midoriya couldn't help but admire the determination of his friend. "And I swear to god if you half ass it like last time I will fucking kill you, Got it?!" he finished

"Right!" he squeaked out.

And that was that. Their conversation finished just in time for them as they reached the dorm entrances. They made the their way to there rooms and grab some casual clothes only to see each other once again they entered the shower room. Kaminari an Kirishima were already there as they all showered and idle conversation was being thrown around. When they all finished they all made their way towards the lounge and Kirishima check his phone.

"Aw sweet!" he exclaimed as he turned around and faced the group as he kept walking backwards. "I just got a text from Tetsu (Testsutetsu), all details aside, who wants to go out later for a night of fun." he finished with his hands up in the air.

"I'm in." Kaminari said instantly. sharing in the excitement

"Piss off." Bakugou groaned.

Kirishima turned to Bakugou. "Aw c'mon man dont be like that." He looked at Midoriya in the back. "Hey Midoriya what about you?"

"Um, where to?" He asked.

"Tetsu's friend is a pro hero that works at in a teen club not far from here and he says that tonight he can get him and all his friends in tonight. Music, dancing, pretty girls, overall great time if I say so myself."

"Oh you can _definitely_ count me in now, this is gonna be awesome." Kaminari pumped his fist up in excitement. Kirishima slung his arm around Bakugou's neck as Bakugou groaned in protest but didn't shrug him off as they kept walking forward.

"I said piss off shark teeth!" he angrily said as he raised his voice.

"Aww cmom, their might be _~liquor~_ there?" He sang

Bakugou cast him a wary glance before sighing. "Im in."

"Yes" Kirishima cheered then turn to Midoriya. "Cmon Midoriya you know you want to come."

"I don't know, It doesn't really seem like my scene." he said

"Aw come one man live a little man, we could use a break like this to get away from school pressure." Kaminari said

"Don't be a pussy Deku."

Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I'll come out-"

"Great!" Kirishima cheered. He glanced behind them and saw Todoroki behind walking in a different direction.

"Hey Todoroki! Wait up!" he called. "I'm gonna see if he can come to." He said running after him. The others kept walking and finally made it to the lounge where mostly everyone gathered. Everyone else might've been off somewhere else.

Currently Mineta sat sitting against the wall with a laptop and headphones laugh darkly to himself, no doubt looking at something pervy. Sero was sitting in front of the TV mindlessly playing a video game. Tsuyu sat on the end of the couch with Ochako sitting right next. In front of the couch sat Mina who leaned over the coffee table shoot spitballs at the back of Sero's head who either didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care. Jiro giggling next to her as it happened. Momo sat on one of the couch chairs playing on her phone. Iida was studying on the dining room table nose buried heavily in a book. There was also an amazing aroma coming from from the kitchen it can be assumed that Sato was in the there.

"Hey guys." Kaminari and Midoriya said as they he walked in. Bakugou scoffed as he muttered the _pansy's_ under his breath.

"Hey Sero plug in the other controller, let me play with you." he said as he ran over to sit next to Sero. Bakugou made his way over sat in the other couch chair next to Momo.

Midoriya looked around and quickly thought about where to sit until he saw Uraraka subtly motioning for her to sit next to her with a light pat on the couch. He nodded in understand with a slight blush.

"I'm just gonna grab something to eat really quick." as he made his way into the kitchen to see Sato cooking.

"Hey Sato what's up?" he said as he entered.

"Hey Midoriya are you hungry?" Sato said gesturing toward all the food he already made.

"Oh couldn't eat the you made for yourself." Midoriya said shaking his head.

"Are you kidding? I fed the entire class, your actually the only one I _didn't_ feed yet. Take as much as you want."

"Seriously?! Thanks!" he said excitedly as he began to chow down. Stuffing his face as this was his first meal of the day and it was almost two o'clock. When he finished he thanked Sato and mad his way into the lounge with everyone taking his seat next to Uraraka.

"Good meal Deku?" giggled as he sat.

"Yeah, Sato food is amazing." he smiled back at her.

"Good enough to keep on your face" Mina snickered as she got another spitball ready.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh?"

"You have rice on your face Midoriya" Tsuyu said bluntly

"O-Oh thanks Tsu." he said embarrassed as he reached for his face to rub it off.

"I got it." Uraraka said cheerfully as already had a napkin in her hand from Mina's spit ball ammo. She gently grabbed his chin bringing him closer cleaned the food off with other hand. The act only lasted around 30 seconds but it was enough to leave blushing all the way down to his neck.

"All done." she said sporting a faint blush of her own but still sporting a cheeky smile.

"T-Thanks." he said shyly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Anytime." she said softly back.

Jiro let out a low suggestive whistle as all the girls giggled at the scene before that played out before them. During which Sero asked Kaminari "What'd we miss?". Kaminari just gave a shug as his response.

"Would you guys just get a fucking room already!" Bakugou spat only succeeding in flustering the both of them.

"Bakugou! Might I remind you that vulgar language like that is not befitting of a future hero!." He called out waving his arm in his signature fashion from where he sat.

"Pipe down you extra, did you hear anyone call your fucking name!" he spat back rising in his seat a little. Before Iida responded Sato came in from the kitchen.

"Anyone want cookies?" he asked walking in holding a bowl full of red sugar cookies. He made his way around passing them out to everyone. When he got to Bakugou last, he just took the whole bowl mumbling thanks as he started to munch. Sato didn't mind however he just happily enjoyed making food for everyone as he watched them slowly eat savoring the sugary taste. He went back into the kitchen and only mere seconds later Kirishima and Todoroki walked in.

"Hey guys!" he announced as he jumped over the couch as he landed to sit next to Midoriya. "Whats cracking"

"Evening everyone." Todoroki said calmly chuckling at his over activeness taking a seat next to him.

Everyone gave a brief hello, hey, whatsup, or in Bakugou's case a grumble. Kaminari paused the game and turned around from his seat on the floor to face Todoroki.

"So Todoroki, are you in?" he asked curiously

He chuckled lightly in response and spoke. "Yes, I'll be coming out tonight."

Midoriya leaned out to look at him in surprise. "Really Todoroki?"

He shrugged and smiled. "It could be fun. I mean even Bakugou's going."

"Screw you icy hot!" Bakugou raged

"It honestly didn't take as much convincing as I thought it actually would." he turned back and looked over the couch at Iida. "Oh that reminds me, hey Iida, don't suppose you changed your mind about tonight?"

"I really appreciate the offer but I honestly can't see myself partaking in such activities."

"Ah well, I tried" he said turning back to the group.

"Where are you guys going tonight?" Mina asked

"Vortex." Kirishima said with a smile.

Faster than anyone thought humanly possible Mina turned around and was on her knees facing Kirishima and had both hands fisted in his shirt shaking him violently. "How are you getting into vortex!" she screamed and stop shaking him when she finished asking.

Kirishima blinked as if used to this outburst. "Tetsu knows a guy who works there, he invited me and said to bring as many friends as I want." he said simply.

Jiro raised an eyebrow. "Tetsu knows someone who works a _vortex?"_ she asked in disbelief.

"Ye-AHHHH" he said as Mina began to shake him again. "WHO CARES ABOUT THE DETAILS!" she yelled.

"Okay am I missing something?" Uraraka said. "What is Vortex?"

"Only like the hottest club on this side of town!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"It's also really hard to get into." Tsuyu said

"Unless you know someon-AHHH" Kirishima tried to speak but Mina started to shake him again.

"YOUR TAKING ME WITH YOU!" she yelled at him then stopped. "And you better not tell me this this outing is strictly dickly." she said as she squinted her eyes and brought him close.

Kirishima only blinked again. "Sure you can come." he said simply

"Yes!" she cheered and then froze. "Wait I can _not_ be the only girl walking into a club with a bunch of guys, I'll look like a slut. She looked around at the other girls.

"Your all going coming with me." she smiled.

"Im in." Jiro raised her hand instantly.

"Sweet!" he leaned over towards her. "Now you can check out my sweet dance moves." Kaminari said as he did a wave through his arms. She rolled her eyes at the lame attempt of flirtation smiled to herself all the same.

"I'll go to. Beats staying cooped up in the dorm." Tsuyu said

Mina turned to Uraraka "I dunno." she said warily "It doesn't really seem like my scene."

"Midoriya said the same thing but he's still going." Kirishima said.

"Really Deku?" she said catching his eyes.

"Y-Yeah it could be fun." he smiled to her.

' _How could I say no when he smiles like the'_ she thought.

"Okay, you convinced me, I'll come out tonight" she said

"He didn't try very hard." Tsuyu said only to be elbowed secretly by Uraraka.

"And last but not least _~Momo~"_ Mina sang as she turned to her.

"Well-"

"I sincerely hope that you attend with them." Iida called out. "As I will not be attending I will need someone like you to be there and make sure the integrity of the school is kept."

"Well it seems I will be attending as well." she said chuckling softly.

Kirishima turned to Sero "What about you man, change your mind?"

"Cant, I backed up on so much work going out would be academic suicide."

"As sad as that sounds, nothing can kill my mood right now. Tonight gonna be so much fun!" she cheered

"Wow, is this the the same girl who begged for an early period a few hours ago." Tsuyu said with a finger on her cheek. All the girls in the room laughed at the joke while the all the boys...froze. The ones with with the red sugar cookies in their hands slowly moved to put them aside. Bakugou slowly picked up the bowl he had and placed it in Momo's lap and then sat back with his arms crossed. Some of them looked like they've just seen ghosts. It turned into an awkward silence and it took a little bit of time for the girls to see it.

"You guys ok?" Uraraka asked. Some but not all nodded their heads.

"Is this about the period comment." Momo asked. They all fidgeted. Bakugou clenched his teeth, Iida brought his book up to cover his face, Todoroki lifted his shirt to cover his face just a little below his nose, Kirishima stared into his lap, Midoriya twiddled his thumbs, Kaminari rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and Sero stared up at the ceiling. Every boy in the room wouldn't meet any of there eyes.

"Oh puh-lease" Jiro scoffed as she looked at all of them. "You guys can fight villains but the simple mention of menstruation bothers you?" They all remained silent, some of them even started to sweat slightly.

"Wow." Momo said simply in surprise "That's priceless." As Tsuyu giggled.

"You guys are such babies. News flash we are _girls,_ we bleed monthly." Mina said looking at all of them then scoffing as she got not reaction.

"You know, bleeding not even the worst part. It's the cramps that really do it." Tsuyu stated dreadfully. Murmurs of agreement's were groaned out in response among the girls.

"Oh my god those are the worst." Uraraka agreed "And sometimes the last hours and you stoma-

"So Tsu, what's up you look great!" Kaminari suddenly shouted in desperate need to change topic.

"Oh thank god." Midoriya said as he released a breathe he didn't know he was holding. "Y-yeah Tsu, y-you look really pretty." he agreed and suddenly a jealous storm was building up inside Uraraka.

"Oh Toru did my make up." she smiled.

"I-It looks really pretty Tsu." Todoroki said finding the ability to speak.

"Y-Yeah if you come out looking like that you'll have to hit a few guys just to keep them of you." Kirishima added leaning out to see her.

"W-Where is Toru anyway!" Uraraka said leaning out of her seat a little, blocking Deku's view of Tsu and desperate to change the topic off of her friends beauty.

"I'm pretty sure she's with Ojiro" Sero said sighing glad for the change of topic.

"Oh thats too bad." she paused and smiled evilly. "She could go on for days talking about her period." Mina snickered

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Bakugou shouted faintly blushing. Mina burst out laughing and Momo snickers as well being the closest to Bakugou's outburst. For once Iida didn't scold him. Suddenly Sato came in holding a tray of red drinks.

"Who wants cherry smoothies, don't mind the darkness of the red though, I put extra cherry's in to make it extra sweet. I guess it kinda looks like blood now though." He paused but then his eyes lit up. "I know, I'll call them blood smoothes! Who wants to drink blood smoothies! He finished excitedly.

Every male member (except Mineta because he was still drooling over his laptop with headphones on not hearing a word of the events.) suddenly stood up and began to file out of the room. Phrases like _I'm gonna be sick/gonna hurl_ could be heard. Once they were all gone Sato looked at the girls.

"Was it something I said?" he asked confused. They all laughed hysterically.

 _A few hours later…_

Kirishima had texted everyone to meet up outside the gates of U.A around eight. As the clock rolled to around 7:50ish most of the guys were ready and waiting around gate, each looking stylish as their clothing seems to have their personalities. Bakugou was the last one of the boys to arrive as he sauntered up to the group sporting a black bomber jacket with a grey and white camo colored t-shirt underneath. He wore black jeans that surprisingly aren't baggy and white sneakers.

"Well well well," Kaminari called from his position sitting on the gate. He himself was wearing a blue and white casual sports jacket with a yellow shirt underneath with a black lightning bolt running across. He had on white jeans that were ripped softly all around and blue sneakers. He also had on a blue and white cap on that was slightly tilted. "And hear I thought you chickened out." he teased

"Bite me." he spat back softly.

Kirishima walked up to him. He was wearing a black t shirt with black sunglasses that hung of the off the collar of it. Over his shirt he had on a red bomber jacket and was wearing blue jeans that also sported a few rips with black and white sneakers. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled happily. "You look great man." as he grinned

"Yeah yeah whatever, can we go now?" he said as he walked forward going through the gate. As he walked through he saw Todoroki and Midoriya leaning against the wall under where Kaminari was sitting.

Todoroki wore a black and red varsity jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath. He had brown cargo pants for bottoms and black sneakers. He also wore a thin gold chain around his neck. It wasn't large enough to be considered flashy but enough to know it was there.

Midoriya wore a navy blue harrington jacket that had a grey hood sticking out of it and underneath was a very dark shade of forest green shirt. He too had on black jeans and for sneakers he wore his signature red ones.

"Hey Kacchan." Midoriya said. Bakugou grunted in response.

"Alright, the guys are all here." Kirishima announced.

"Yo!" A voice called out as two figures approached the group. Tetsutetsu walked up to them with Kendo on his right. He wore a black and white varsity jacket and a dark purple t shirt underneath. For pants he wore grey jeans and had on white and black shoes. He also had on a silver chain that was slightly a bit flashier than Todoroki gold one.

Kendo wore a red backless halter top with a black mini skirt. The skirt rattled a little as there appeared to be chains and wedges. Her make looked as if if was done professionally as she glowed when smiling as she walked up to them with Tetsutetsu.

"There's the man of the hour." Kirishima said as Testsu stepped of to him. He hardened his fist as Testsu steeled up his and they fist bumped. A clanging sound was heard loudly.

"Sup guys." Tetsu said to all of them. A few heys, a what's up, and a grunt from Bakugou was his response.

"Hey Kendo, you look great." Kirishima said

"I try. You boys all seem to clean up pretty well too surprisingly." she joked as she smiled back.

"Are you the only one from class 1B coming tonight" Todoroki asked

"Yeah the other stiffs decided it wasn't their thing" Testu chuckled but quickly received a karate chop on the back of his neck.

"Ow…" He rubbed the sore spot with his hand from where kendo struck him as he pouted.

"Be nice" she scolded lightly. She turned back to the other guys. "What about you guys? Am I really going to be the only girl tonight?"

"They should be here by now." Midoriya said.

"Unless Kirishima gave them the wrong meeting time." Kaminari joked from where he was sitting.

"Well if we wanna catch out train we gotta-"

"Were here!" Testu was cut off as Mina led the group of girls over and they. Looked. _**Stunning**_.

Mina led the group. She was mostly dressed in black as it worked well in contrast with her pink skin. She had on a black racerback mini dress that had a belt with a big gold buckle that went across her midsection, over it she wore a black leather jacket that was cut to stop right beneath her bosoms. For shoes she wore black heeled booties.

Momo was wearing a black ravishing high neck mini dress that showed off her long legs. For shoes she wore black and gold heels. The gold on her feet matched the bracelets on her wrists as well as the hoop earings she had on.

Ochako was wearing colors that she normally wouldn't, as well as an outfit that was out of her comfort zone. She wore a Belle dark green lace brami that stopped just over her belly button. For bottoms she wore a tight fitting white mini skirt and for shoes wedges.

Tsuyu came up on her right wearing a purple skin tight crop top. Around her neck she had a dazzling gold necklace with a designed that matched the earrings she wore. She too wore a white skirt but unlike Uraraka's, hers had a black stripe running across it that matched the black heels she had on.

And finally Jiro was wearing a white seamless off the shoulder bralette that did a fantastic job showing off an amazing view of the belly button ring she had. Just like all the other girls she wore a skirt as well only hers was black with a purple trim.

"Sorry if were late" Momo said as she came up with the other girls. "Tooru was doing all of our makeup."

"She didn't wanna come?" Kaminari asked as he finally hopped down.

"Said she had other plans." Jiro shrugged

"She's with Ojiro." Tsuyu said simply.

"You girls are looking good." Kendo complimented

"Thanks!" Mina said twirling around and striking a pose.

Uraraka came up beside Midoriya. "Hey Deku, you look good. Green isn't normally my color, but I thought i'd try something new. " she said smiling softly blushing.

He flinched nervously before answering. "Y-Yeah you look great tonight, I-I mean you always look good e-every night, not that-"

"Keep it in your pants Deku." Bakugou groaned annoyed at hearing him stutter like and idiot. Everyone snickered at the small joke. Midoriya scratched his head sheepishly.

"Alright, we're all here, let's do this!" Mina cheered pumping her fist in the air.

"Yeah lets go. We have a train to catch." Testu said as he began to walk in the direction of the subway with kendo right next him as they led the group.

 _On the subway_

They arrived in time to catch the train and now they were all sitting on the subway. They split up so they could all face each other and have conversation about the excitement to reach the club. Midoriya, Uraraka,Tsuyu, Kaminari, Jiro, and Bakugou were on one side. Momo, Todoroki, Jiro, Mina, Kirishima, Tetsu, and Kendo were on the other. It was pretty packed being that it was saturday night. Far it was a pretty peaceful as the train made a stop.

"We get off at the next stop, then its a straight shot to the club." Tetsu announced.

"Oh man cant wait!" exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah this is gonna be sweet!" Kirishima said

Uraraka turned to Midoriya. "Hey, are you excited to."

"Oh um, yeah I guess. I really just happy to spend time with everyone." he smiled

"Yeah thi-" she was cut off as loud music began to play throughout the car they were in.

"What the fuck?" Bakugou said

In the middle of the car a guy began dancing and it looked his crew came out as they hyped him up creating a show for everyone in the car. People stood up and started clapping and cheering him on. Flips spins and more tricks as he continued to dazzle the crowd.

"He pretty good." Tsuyu commented as she too began clapping it the hip hop beat.

"He is impressive." Momo said as well as she gazed in amusement.

"Kaminari snickered "You think hes good? Good thing I know this song, check this out!" he said.

And before anyone could react, he jumped from his seat and swung from one of the steel poles in the subway car to land in front of the man dancing. "Oh's" and "Ah's" could be heard all around as he landed. The stopped and looked confused for a second until he saw Kaminari dancing to the beat of the song. Not only was he doing well, he was _way_ better the guy previously dancing. The guy backed away and joined his crew smiling in respect for Kaminari as he watched him. The crew now cheered him on and the crowd started going wild from his moves.

"Well I'll be." Todoroki chuckled with smile.

"Whoa, go Kaminari!" Midoriya cheered.

"Atta boy, represent for U.A!" Kirishima joined

As the song came to a close Kaminari did one final flip, hat flipping off toward his friends in the process, sending sparks up around him as a finale. The song and and the entire car erupted with applause, Kaminari stood up and brushed off his shoulder as if it was nothing. He made his way back to his seat receiving hi fives and compliments. As he sat back down saw that Jiro had picked up his hat.

"And thats how its done."

"Dude you got some sick moves!" Mina said

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Kendo asked

"What can I say, Im a natural" he said cockily everyone laughed as he turned to Jiro. "Thanks for grabbing my hat he said reaching for it." But Jiro kept it out of reach.

"I think I'll hold onto to this," she said as she placed it on her head. "If your gonna move like that all night someones gonna have to watch it."

"Aw, I knew you cared abou-oof" he rubbed the sore spot from where he was just stabbed by her ear jacks.

"Don't get the wrong idea."she said sternly. "It's just a nice hat." she finished blushing slightly and not looking at him.

"Hey this is our stop." Tetsu said

The train came to a stop and they all filed out and started the troop to vortex. It wasn't long before the big lights of the sign came up and a line stretched down a block just to get in. Tetsu led them down down an alleyway to the side door of the club. The door read "DJ ONLY" and Tetsu walked to the up and knocked it. At first nothing happened and Testu rolled his eyes. He steeled of his fist and knocked again louder, the others cringing at the sound but the heard someone on the other side.

"Testu? Is that you?" the voice called.

"Yeah its me." he called back.

The opened up and on the other side was man in what could only be assumed as a hero costume. It was a vibrant yellow and purple with speakers all over it. Midoriya instant recognized him and spoke up.

"Whoa, you're the stereo hero, Soundcloud." He said

The man chuckled. "Yup that's me, when I'm not on patrol Im the Dj here. How are you kids doing tonight."

"Wheres the god damn booze." Bakugou called from the back.

The man laughed out loud in a maniac like manor for a few seconds at Bakugou's remark and unsure glances were spread among the group questioning his sanity. "Kids these days I swear."

He turned back to Tetsu. "Did you invite your friends just to partake in underage drinking?" he smirked.

"Maybe that and a little more." Tetsu said back. Soundcloud turned to Kendo chuckling. "Kendo darling, how does a girl like you stay with a guy like him."

"What can I say, he keeps me entertained" she shrugged playfully "Now come on let us in ya goof." she said

"Fine fine" he said pulling out a stamp "You know the drill." Kendo and Testu allowed him to stamp their right hands. He the looked at the rest of them. "First timers, this stamp is a sign that every worker here knows. For the rest of the night you will be treated as VIP's. Unlimited access, drinks, no questions asked blah blah blah. If you want to drink the stamps tell the bartender your 20 years old, that's the legal age to be here in case you were wondering."

"It's a good thing Iida didn't show up." Tsuyu muttered. He started to let them in the back room and stamp their hands. When he was done he shut the door behind them. They walked through the dark room towards one more door that was painted red.

"Now I only have three rules." he said with a hand on the door knob. "Number one, no fighting. Number two, if anyone asks you are all 20 years old, not that anyone will ask but y'know, just in case. And finally number three, Enjoy….the Vortex." he said ash he opened the and a bright light took over them all.

 _3 and a half hours later_

Midoriya stepped off of the dance floor leaving Jiro by herself as heat became too much as a crowd gathered around to watch Kaminari partake in a dance battle. He checked his surroundings and saw he was near the the bar. From where he stood he could see Bakugou downing liquor like it was water. Although it didn't seem to affect him as he kept ordering more. He decided it would be best to look for his other friends and not bother his drinking.

He looked up to the second floor from where he stood to see if he could find anyone. He quickly spotted Kendo and Tetsu leaning against the rail talking. Figuring that he could just go talk to them for a bit he started to look for the stairs up but his pocket vibrated. He checked his phone to see a message from Uraraka. He replied quickly.

" _Hey where r u?"-Uraraka_

" _I was gonna go get some air."-Midoriya_

" _Want some company?"-Uraraka_

" _Sure"-Midoriya_

" _I'll meet you by the door"-Uraraka_

He took a look back up at Kendo and Tetsu his face turned red from what he saw. Right now Kendo had Tetsu pushed up against the railing kissing. He averted his eyes back to the dance floor to see Kaminari dancing still as Jiro still cheered.

He gave the dance floor one more look and was able to spot Kirishima and Mina dancing together as well between a couple of other people. Her back was facing him and he was pressed up behind her and they gyrate their hips in unison. His right hand was on her right hip and his left was holding her across her mid section. Her left hand caressed his across her mid section and her right hand reached back so she can caress the back his neck as she craned her neck slightly to gazed in his eyes, his sunglasses the were originally on his collar were now on his face.

Midoriya face started to burn as he felt he's seen enough. He made his way towards the door. As he passed by some booths for people to sit. Coincidently he found Todoroki and Momo. His blush crept back as he saw Momo in Todoroki's lap with his arms around her. They were laughing as Momo had on hand in his hair and another holding a glass of champagne. Midoriya kept walking only now with his head down. This proved to be a bad idea as he bumped to someone right as he was going to reach the front door.

He bumped into a blonde in a very revealing red dress. She spun on him quickly and his breathe caught in his throat. Her eye were bluer than blue and they were opened wide in shock from the bump. Slowly her eyes began to narrow and a dangerous smirk started to spread on her face. "S-sorry" he squeaked out.

She gave a quick once over and licked her lips. "Don't be sorry baby, come to ask me to dance?" she asked as her eyes began to glow glightly. Midoriya figured it was due to her quirk. Her body also swayed a little bit indicating she was clearly intoxicated as she stepped closer to him.

Midoriya tried to walk around her. "A-Actually Im o-on my way t-to meet someone sooooo I'm just gonn-"

"Aw don't be like that." she pouted "I know." she leaned in, she face now inches away from him. "Why don't you come with me and I show you some fun in the backroom of this place." she taunted.

Midoriya was at a loss for words, in to much shock for him to even respond.

"C'mon baby." she said as she reached for his hand. "You know you want to." He stood there completely frozen unsure of what to do as he panicked..

"Hey Deku!" Uraraka said suddenly appearing out of nowhere smiling at the girl. She latched onto his arm his arm and quickly dragged him out toward the exit. "Cmon lets go!" Everything happened so quick as she pulled him along with her leaving the lady in red inside and flashing her a smile. She dragged him down to the same alleyway the entered from when they first arrived. They stopped near the door they entered from.

Midoriya finally being able to let out a breath in relief as he was now able to breathe.

"Wow, I guess you _really_ needed air huh" Uraraka giggled as she leaned against the brick wall.

"You have no idea" he groaned and faced her.

"I saw what was happening, it looked like you to run"

'Yeah, guess I just froze."

He took this opportunity to take in her beauty as he checked her out quickly. From her perfectly sculpted legs, to the way her white skirt shaped around her hips and thighs. He moved up to her green top and loved the way it framed her bust, before he reached her face she caught him when his eyes were on her shirt.

"Green was never really my color" she blushed and brought a hand up to play with her hair. "It looks a lot better on you, to be honest." She looked up at him slowly, even in the wedges he still stood a little taller. "D-Do you like it?" she asked hopefully.

He flinched for a split second before answering. "Y-yeah y-y-y-" He took a breath and steeled himself. "You look beautiful Uraraka." he stated looking directly into her eyes. Somewhere throughout their conversation he had stepped closer to where she leaned against the wall.

Uraraka's blush became a little more apparent as she smiled and bit her lower lip from his response.

" _I wonder..." she thought._

She glanced at him as he checked his phone and muttered out a time. "We probably should head bac-"

"Hey Deku." she said cutting him off.

"Yeah" he responded simply

She twirled her hair around her finger shly. "If I ask you a question, can you be honest with me?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly and her tone getting a little nervous himself, "Of course" he said honestly.

"Promise?" she asked extending her pinky. "Plus Ultra?"

He smiled at her and brought up his own pinky, connecting it with hers. "Plus Ultra" he said back.

She slowly brought her hand back down and spoke. "Do you...like anyone one?" she asked

He froze and looked at her, her eyes never leaving his. "W-What?" he said back

"Lemme rephrase," she paused. "Do you have...feelings for someone... _beyond_ friendship?"

He rubbed the back of his nervously a looked at the ground before answering. "I-I do." he said blush creeping up from his neck. He didn't know when he had done it, but he had taken another step closer to her and they now stood a foot apart.

Uraraka rubbed her arm nervously before speaking. "Does she...know?" she looking into his eyes again.

He smelled the fruitiness of her breath assuming she had a drink or two. Causing him to close the gap between them."I-I dont think she does." he said eyes becoming softer as they continued to look into hers. Their foreheads were now touching but they both ignored that as the continued their conversation.

"I think you should tell her." she whispered to him. Her hands moved from her sides as she placed them on his chest, feeling him and slightly bring him closer by tugging on his shirt. "She deserves to know."

He thought about it. "I don't know..."

"Why?"

"I-I wouldnt-, I wouldn't know what to say…" he said as he now gently placing his hands on her hips. "She'd probably reject me.." he whispered.

"I don't think so."

"I _know so._ She so amazing, and I'm..."

"I think you'll be surprised." she whispered now feeling confident. She saw the tiniest amount of uncertainty run through his eyes. "But if you don't know what to say…" her eyes moved to his lips. "You could show her." she finished.

Midoriya didn't know what came over him at that moment as he slowly leaned in but stopped as he was unsure. He looked her lips then looked back into her eyes. She nodded slowly confirming what he wanted.

He moved in slowly and kissed her. It was very innocent and didn't last very long, but it had meaning behind it. She felt it as well as she melted into to it. Midoriya pulled back slightly and couldn't look her in the eye anymore though they stayed the same position.

"I'm sorry, I-, I should've, I want-" he said. He couldn't find words as he sighed. He started to pull away slowly but Uraraka snaked her arms around his neck him back in close and kissing him again.

It was the same as before simple yet sweet, after a few more seconds they separated again. They gazed into each other half lidded eyes and no words were exchanged, they both knew what they wanted. They leaned in again and deepened their kiss, their tongues met and danced with each others as they held each close in the dimly lit alleyway.

 _Meanwhile with Bakugou_

"Jeez buddy, you can really hold it down." The bartender said to bakugou as he sat on the stool across the counter from him downing another glass of hard liquor, slamming it on the counter as he finished.

"Another!" he said slightly buzzed and a slight pink tint on his face. "Something stronger."

"Sure thing man." the bartender said as he gave him a different glass, filling it with ice, and pouring a clear liquid into it. "Enjoy man he said walking away."

Bakugou muttered a brief thanks but it couldn't be heard over the music. He raised the glass to his lips prepared to drink until someone came up on his right.

"Hey Bakugou." Tsuyu said. Before he could process her with his buzzed mind she hand grabbed the the seat next to him and pushed it closer to his so she could sit closely next to him on his right side.

"Have you only been drinking?" she asked.

He spared her a glance and shrugged. "What's it to you." he said as he sipped on his new glass. "Weren't you dancing?"

"I was actually sitting with Jiro and Kaminari after taking a break from dancing. I left to use the bathroom and when I came out these guys surrounded me, pestering me to dance and hang with them. I walked away and saw you here by yourself, figured you would want company." She said fiddling with the hem of her crop top.

"Whatever." said simply. He downed the glass he had and called the bartender for another.

"How many of those have you had." she said finger to her cheek in curiosity.

"What the fuck is this 20 questions?" he snapped back to her. Tsuyu remained unfazed, used to his temper. She opened his mouth to respond but a figure came up on her right grabbed her right hand and caressed it.

"Hey baby, and hear I thought you would be back on the dance floor. How about a dance." the guy holding her hand said. His face was split down the middle and the skin had 2 different pigments, probably quirk related.

"No thanks." She stated bluntly.

"Aw c'mon, I really like this frog thing you got going on, how about hanging with me and my boys over there" he said gesturing behind him at one of the booths.

Bakugou groaned audibly at the guys pathetic excuse to flirt.

"I wasn't interested earlier, and I'm not interested now." she said taking her hand back and turning back to face the bar. The guys face harden as he got upset and leaned on the counter to look at her.

"Listen why don't you jus-"

"I already told you no." Tsuyu turning her head slightly to look at him then.

"Hey lis-"

"Hey pencildick! How many times she gotta tell ya! Take a hike!" Bakugou's rage got the better of him as he was sick of hearing this guys mouth. Tsuyu sat a little shocked that he came to her defense.

"Hey dude, mind your fucking business, this is between me and her." he shouted back. He got off the counter and stepped dangerously closer to Bakugou. "Don't make me hurt you" he finished.

"The fuck you say to me!" he yelled cracking his glass from squeezing to hard as he shot up.

"What are you her boyfriend!? You don't want to mess with me!"

"Your gonna wish you never came over here. I'm gonna end you shit stain!" he said as his hands sparked up.

Snapping out of her shock Tsuyu shot out of her seat as well quickly getting in between them. She put both hands on Bakugou's chest and looked up at him. He looked down annoyed.

"Get the fuck outta my way!"

She never wavered. "Remember, no fighting."

He grinded his teeth looking down at her neutral expression. As if he had and an internal battle with himself, he slowly brought his arms down to his sides as they visibly kept shaking with anger. Tiny sparks still danced on his fingertips. Tsuyu turned around but pushed her back into him to keep him in place...just in case.

"Can you just leave us alone." she told the other guy simply.

"Are you kidding me."

He looked at her then looked at Bakugou then back to her. An angry glare still on his face as he was shaking with anger still. He stepped forward just a little and Bakugou brought his hands up.

"Just give me a fucking reason."he growled trying to inch up as well, pushing Tsuyu up with him as he didn't even try to move her out of the way. He stopped and looked at Tsuyu again.

"Just go." she said simply. He stood completely shocked and angry before walking away.

"Hmph, pussy." Bakugou said as he went back and fixed his stool to sit back down. Tsuyu fixed her seat next to his on his right side and sat back down as well. They stayed silent for a bit before she spoke.

"Thanks." she told him simply. "Sorry I dragged you into that." she said

He spared her another glance after rolling his eyes. "It's not your fault...guys like that needa learn to take a hint and understand when a pretty girl says no, she fucking means it." He said before downing his glass finishing it and calling the bartender for another.

Her eyes widened slightly and she opened her mouth to speak, but the bartender beat her to it.

"Can I get you anything, beautiful?" he said as he poured Bakugou's drink.

She blinked stunned for a second not knowing what to say.

"Well?" he said as he raised an eyebrow. Tsuyo turned to look up at Bakugou.

"Can you order me something, I don't really know any drinks." she said. He glanced at he before sighing. He lifted up his own drink and without looking at the bartender he spoke.

"Give her a malibu bay breeze." he said. The bartender nodded and quickly started to work on it.

"Thank you." she told Bakugou. He gave her a brief "whatever" as he went back to his own drink smiling at the taste. The bartender finished up her drink and slid it in front of her with a straw and she thanked him. As she sipped on it slowly she turned to look at Bakugou again as his head was knocked back downing another glass. As his head came back down he noticed her staring and raised a question eyebrow.

"What are you staring at?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Nothing." she giggled facing forward sipping on her drink.

"Weirdo." he scoffed then ordered another drink. She glanced at him again.

' _He thinks I'm pretty.'_ she thought as a blush came up.

 _Back with the lovers in the alley._

The kissing had intensified to a full makeout session as they ravished each others mouths. Wet smacking sounds were were being were being made as their tongues danced. Midoriya's right hand began to roam down to her butt and Uraraka moaned into his mouth as he squeezed and they seperated their kiss briefly. Midoriya took that opportunity to move to her neck, biting and planting kisses.

"Oh Izuku…" she panted tightening her arms around his neck bringing him closer. She pulled on his hair to pull him back up and moved to capture his lips again but they were interrupted.

"Hey!" a guy shouted from the entrance. They both stopped as both four guys approached them. As they got near them Uraraka and Deku slowly separated when they stood in front.

"Um, who are you guys ?" Uraraka said. A guy stepped forward ignoring her and steped straight to Midoriya, a nasty snarl on his face.

"Um Hi?" Midoriya said. The next thing he knew he was slammed against the wall as both of the guys hands were fisted in his shirt.

"Hey!" Uraraka said shouted. "What do you think your doing!"

"Shut up!" one of the other guys told her.

Midoriya looked at the guy holding him. "What do you want?"

"You were inside flirting with my girl asshole." he growled. "I saw you run out I saw you run out with the bitch over there and followed you. And now…" he pulled a fist back and it turned into a iron ball about the size of a soccer ball. "My guys and I are gonna tune your ass up a bit."

"This is ridiculous!" Uraraka said. "He was with me he wasn't flirting with your girlfriend!" she stepped forward prepared to make him float but he slammed his ironfirst into the wall next to Midoriya's head, stopping her in her tracks.

"Bitch I swear to god if you open your mouth again...I will hurt you!" he said menacingly.

That was it, something clicked in his mind and gears started turning at the thought of someone getting hurt, _Uraraka_ getting hurt. He brought his hands up and grabbed the forearm that still clung to his shirt.

"Try and do what you want to me…" he started firmly. His Full Cowl came to life as wind swirled and green electricity came around him settling in.

"But I won't let you hurt her." he finished with hard eyes as he glared back.

The guy snickered. "You got some stones man I'll give you that." he cocked his fist back again. "Lets see how hard you are without teeth".

Midoriya braced himself preparing a smash but just as he was about as he was about to strike, they heard voices approaching and everyone froze.

Minas laughter could be heard as the approached them stepping into the light. She was still wearing Kirishima's sunglasses cheering into the night. Kirishima was on her side laughing with her. Behind them Todoroki and Momo were there. Momo was wearing his varsity jacket as they walked.

"This night was AMAAAaaa...zing? She said as they came up on the scene. "Um, hello?" she said confused.

Kirishima looked back and forth between the two parties. His face grew dark quickly understanding the situation seeing Midoriya already powered up as the guy clutched his shirt.

"Who the hell are you guys?" he said darkly hardening up as he step forward.

"This none of your business." One of the guys stepped in front of him

"Just walk away, this aint got nothing to do with you guys." said another one.

"Your wrong, this became our business when it involved friend" Todoroki stepped up left side steaming.

Midoriya saw an opening and quickly ducked out of the grasped and quickly using his speed in Full Cowl he picked up Uraraka bridal style and jumped with her over to where his set her down gently. All the guys tried to charge at them at once. Todoroki quickly created and ice wall that rose to their mid sections. Stopping them in their tracks.

One of them tried jumping over but Mina walked up to him putting a hand of his shoulder stopping him.

"Listen honey, you'd do best to stay over there, unless you wanna get hurt." she said

"You kidding me?" he stated

"No, she's not." Kirishima said coming up next to her as she leaned into him smiling.

"So this is where the party is!" Bakugou shouted as he blasted into the alley way. He stumbled as he landed and fell face first into into the ice wall.

"Well I knew at least someone would get wasted tonight." Kendo said walkin up with Tetsu and Tsuyu, who was holding Bakugou's Jacket, in tow.

"I'm still shocked that Bakugou made it this long without trying to hit something." Jiro said dryly walking in with Kaminari still wearing his hat.

"Are we really gonna fight right now, I'm a little sore from all the dancing tonight." Kaminari said lazily.

"No, no one is going to fight." Momo said stepping forward a little. "This is over." Momo said. She looked towards there supposed leader.

The one who held Midoriya looked at the group now. He scanned them all as his eyes soon landed on Midoriya's he scoffed.

"You better hope I never see you again." as he pointed directly at him the turned around and started walking. "Lets go boys." they turned around and stalked away until they were outta sight.

Bakugou broke the silence first as he called out.

"Hey get back here! I'm the one thats gonna kill Deku!" He screamed as he tried to stand up but only managed stumbling into the ice wall again. Kaminari started laughing.

"Who the fuck are you laughing at!" he said getting up and trying to make his way towards Kaminari. Only to stumble again, this time Tsuyu caught him.

"Okay tiger, take it easy." she said also laughing at his antics along with some of the others.

Tetsu turned to Midoriya. "Hey what did you do to that guy anyway?"

"He said I was trying to flirt with his girlfriend." Midoriya said sheepishly. Everyone remained remained quiet for a split second until everyone from class 1A started laughing except for Bakugou who was to too drunk and Uraraka. Even the Momo and Todoroki shared in a laugh.

"Sorry Midoriya, just imagining you trying to do that, it's hysterical." Mina laughed

Midoriya rubbed his neck sheepishly as he was teased and Uraraka slipped her hand in his. He looked to her and she winked while blushing. Then he thought of something.

"Hey wait how did you know we were back here?" he asked

"We didn't." Todoroki stated.

"I texted everyone that it was getting late and we should meet here to prepare to head back." Momo said. He nodded his head in understanding.

"So what were you guys doing out here?" Kirishima asked.

They both froze and released the hold on each others hand and tried to explain.

"Talking."-Midoriya

"Getting air."-Uraraka

They both looked at each other for a quick second blushing.

"Getting air."-Midoriya

"Talking."-Uraraka

Uraraka face palmed and Midoriya scratched his head mumbling "Aw jeez." The group around were amused at there antics. Some snickered and other smiled knowingly.

"Damn it Deku, ya always were a pansy ass bitch…"Bakugou slurred and hiccuped as he leaned on Tsuyu.

"Alright let's get Mr. Drunk home before he pukes on poor Tsu." Mina laughed.

"My name...is King...Explosion... Murder…" he slurred.

"I thought they told you to change that?" Todoroki question

"I swear...to god, I'll kill you...Icy...oh god" he said groaning.

"Okay, Okay. Come on guys next train leaves in 10 mins. We can make it. " she said as they made there out the alley. On the walk Uraraka once again slipped her hand into Midoriya's. He quickly accepted and their fingers intertwined but they didn't look at each other. They instead look away blushing and smiling as thoughts drifted back to what really happened in that alleyway.

 _Back at school_

The crew had returned, said their goodbyes and goodnights, and everyone retired to there dorms after a few more laughs and hugs. Bakugou unfortunately couldn't walk on his own but made it to his room with Tsuyu's help.

Midoriya was now in his room laying in his bed in shorts and a t-shirt still awake from the adrenaline of the night. He had a straight face thinking of what happened between him and Uraraka.

' _What's our relationship like now?'_

' _I wonder how she feels about it'_

' _Should I text her?_

So many thoughts flooded his head until a knock at that door snapped him out of it.

' _Who could that be?'_ he thought until a voice answered his question as he moved toward the door.

"Deku? Are you still up?" Uraraka asked. He instantly opened the door and came face to face with the angel herself. She was again in short shorts and a t shirt that might have been two sizes to large.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" he responded. As he watched her play with her hair.

"We should talk, can I come in.?" she smiled shyly

"Y-Yeah sure." he said as he stepped out of the way for her to enter

She entered slowly as then turned to watch him close the door behind it. As he stepped away to sit on his bed. He expected her to sit down next to him but he saw as she twirled her thumbs and had an internal debate with herself. He watched as she stepped back to the door. At first he thought she was leaving, but then he heard a click.

She locked them both in.

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this chapter took a while but I'm pretty happy with it =D**

 **Now someone asked me twice in a review it Eri will be in this story, Yes she will but just not yet**

 **Now get reading and please review. The feedback honestly means so much to me you guys have no idea!**

"Uraraka, why did you you lock the door?"

"That's not the real issue right now Deku, we both know it." she said as made her way to his bed to sit on it. She made her way to the middle of his bed and crossed her legs. He scooted back in his seat so that he could sit directly in front of her, feet still dangling on the bed.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he asked. She took a second to compose herself before she spoke.

"I think...I think you know why I'm here Deku."

He turned to face her and saw she was still only looking down in her lap. Uraraka sat hugging herself and chewing on her lower lip. Time seemed to slowly pass by as they sat in silence. He watched as she used her right hand and ran it through her hair, clearly indicating the stress she felt this moment. Anxiety built up in him as well shifted uncomfortably in the silence and began to crack his knuckles. As he finished all the digits one hand he he moved to his other. After one crack he heard her laugh softly.

"Is that what you do when your nervous?"

"Not really." he laughed awkwardly. He looked to her trying to catch her eyes, and when he she turned head looking away. He felt his heart break into a million pieces at the thought that she couldn't even look at him, he swallowed a lump in his throat and stared down into his lap.

"Your mad." he said.

"I'm not mad."

"I crossed the line." he continued.

"Deku no yo-"

"I took advantage."

"Hey I'm-"

"I won't ever mpgh-" she covered his mouth with her hand and her turned to look at her.

"I'm going to take my hand back, and when I do your going to stop ok?" he nodded his head clearly understanding.

"Sorry about that." he said as she took her hand back.

"Its ok. Just let me ask a few questions ok? All I need is your honesty." she replied.

"You know I'm always honest with you." he said.

"I know, I know its just-ugh!" She shook her head roughly trying to get her thoughts together. She wiped a little sweat of her brow and began to pant uneasily.

"Hey Uraraka?"

She looked looked at him and saw that he was extending his pinky towards her, a warm smile across his face. A blush came across her face as she smiled back. She scooted closer and still kept her legs crossed as she connected her pinky with his, knees now touching his thigh. Everything seemed to calm down as she brought there connected pinkies down to her lap.

"You can talk to me."

She took a deep breath through her nose and prepared herself. "This is all so new to me y'know? Having feelings like this...for a boy." She pushed some hair behind her ear. "For you." Midoriya started to sweat, this was happening. Weather he was prepared or not this was happening.

"Our conversation tonight. Who was the girl?" she asked. Midoriya wanted crawl under the covers but he didn't turn away.

"I-I think you know the answer already Uraraka."

"I think I do to, I just- I just want to hear you say it." she said. She reached over and put a hand on his cheek. "I want to hear it come out of your mouth." That did it, time stopped.

In this moment Midoriya realized how _alive_ he actually felt. The warmest feeling he's ever felt in his life as he stared at her. But he also felt something else, it was fear. He was afraid of losing this feeling that he just came to know. Afraid that it would slip through his fingers before he really had the chance to experience it. He was certain of one thing however, Uraraka caused this feeling, and he didn't want to talk anymore. He decided to act instead, casting any uncertainty out the window.

He leaned in and kissed her, once again an innocent kiss that surprised her at first. She blinked a few times before she finally melted into it and let the warmth over take her. The hand on his cheeked slid down to the back of his neck and their kiss deepened. When it did Midoriya pressed forward and pushed her down onto her back with her head landing in his pillow. Pulling back a little with half lidded eyes he saw a look of adoration all over her face.

"Good thing I locked the door huh?" she smiled.

Midoriya smiled and she brought her arms around his neck and brought him down for another passionate kiss. Their tongues danced as their hips grinded into each other bringing forth moans of passion. A specific moan became too great as Uraraka broke their kiss, Midoriya used this opportunity and worked his way to her neck. She felt his hands crawl up her shirt and tried to speak out.

"Mmm Deku I still-, I still want to hear you say it." she said through her moans. He froze with the skin of her neck still in between his teeth. He released it and slowly brought his head up to look at her. She ran her fingers through his hair while she waited patiently. A soft smile on her lips. It was now or never.

"Uraraka…, I-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

They both jolted upright. Midoriya was actually so surprised with the sudden explosion he actually fell out of bed hitting his head.

"What was that?" Uraraka said as she went over to check on him and help him up.

"I dunno…" Midoriya responded accepting the help. She lightly rubbed the side of his head that she saw him hit, trying to soothe the pain but also make sure there was no bump.

"Im okay, honest." he told her, she giggled.

"I know, I know its just with the way you hurt yourself you-...cant...be...to-" her sentenced slowed down as something caught her attention.

"Uraraka?" she stared wide eyed and shocked. It took a second, but Midoriya realized that she wasn't staring at him. Her attention was to his window and he spun around slowly too see what made her like that.

"What's wrong? What are you staring-,...Oh my god." Right now there was a fire on the lawn in front of their dorm building. It was slowly growing and smoke started to fill the air, sooner or later the fire alarms would go off. Not like it mattered, the explosion probably woke everyone up anyway.

As Midoriya stared into the fire wondering how it happened, he saw a figure standing between the flames. He was unmoving, as if the fire just danced around him.

' _The culprit!'_ he thought. Uraraka noticed him as well

"There, in the fire!" she called out. "Deku wait!"

It was too late. Before she even finished talking Deku had somehow managed to put on his shoes, activated Full Cowl, opened the window, and jumped down onto the front lawn ignoring her cries of protest. As he landed on the ground he rolled to break his fall and begam a full speed sprint towards the figure. First things first however, he had to do something about the flames in his way.

He pumped his Full Cowl to twenty percent and picked up speed, he began to feel his bones creaking but with all the adrenaline in him it was easy to ignore. He got closer to the flames and when he was a good distance away he jumped towards the flames cocking back his right leg then quickly kicked into it.

" **Smash!** "

The sheer force of the kick was enough to create winds strong enough to blow away some of the fire. But it was only a matter of time before it spread again, that didn't matter to him at the moment though. Midoriya was only worried about who he now stood in front of.

Shigaraki Tomura.

He covered the his face from the smoke as they both now stood in the embers. Shigarik's shoulders began to shake as he started to laugh.

"I knew it, your just like him." his laughter died down and his voice became more sinister as he adjusted the hand covering his face. "Always jumping into to danger, it makes me sick to my stomach." he spat.

Midoriya coughed slightly from the smoke entering his lungs but never wavered. "What are you doing here!" he called out, arm still covered his face. Shigaraki lifted a hand and Midoriya braced himself, ready for a fight knowing how dangerous his quirk actually is. But he didn't make any threatening gestures. Instead he lifted and index finger and pointer to the roof.

"Let's talk in private, we are going to have company." hes said. He began to sink down to the floor, darkness surrounding his body. Midoriya instantly recognized this quirk and knew it came from one of his subordinates. The one who warps, Kurogiri. He leapt forward to catch him before he disappeared and died a smash. But is was too late as he just landed in the spot where he once stood, fist landing in the ground cracking it.

"Damn it!" he cursed. That was a big mistake as he inhaled more of the fires smoke. He started to cough hysterically and quickly tried to find a way out of the smoke covering his nose and throat. He saw an opening and ran towards it, unfortunately as he did it closed. Running out of space and oxygen quickly Midoriya prepared to just dash through as quickly as possible.

"Dark Shadow, grab him!" Midoriya felt his whole body being constricted as if being wrapped in a blanket. Angling his face he looked straight into the eyes of Dark Shadow. Then quickly he was dragged out of the fire and dropped lightly near his owner. "Good work Dark Shadow." Tokoyami said.

The quirk made a noise in response and hovered over its master. Tokoyami knelt down and placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder and watched as he steadied his breathing from his position on his hands and knees. "Are you alright?" he said

Happy to be breathing clean air Midoriya rose to stand. "Im fine. Thanks for the save Tokoyami."

"Do you know what's going on? How'd this fire start?" he asked.

Midoriya ignored the questions as he looked around. The fire was spreading and he could a few of his classmates were also outside trying to put it out. Mineata, Ojiro, Toru, Shoji, Sero, and Kirishima were taking orders from Momo on how to proceed with handling everything. from behind her stood Mina and Jiro as the were pulling out hoses from her lower back. Tokoyami continued to speak unaware of Midoriya's trance.

"Iida ran to go look for any faculty members." He took a closer look at his face and saw that wherever his mind was, it isn't right here where it needs to be. "Hey Midoriya snap out of it, did you see any events that led up until now?"

Midoriya's eyes snapped wider at the mention of the word 'up'. The image of Shigaraki's finger pointing to the roof of the building. He quickly spun around and snapped his head too look up at it as he clenched his teeth. Quickly deciding not to head up alone he turned to Tokoyami quickly. The boy was slightly taken aback by the look of anger on Midoriya's face. "Tokoyami can Dark shadow help you climb buildings!?"

Studden at his outburst, it took him a second to collect himself. "Yes but what does that-"

"No time to explain, trust me we have to get to get moving!" he said as he activated full cowl again to jump up and scale the building, Tokoyami right behind him. Midoriya dashed upwards as fast as his legs could carry him using every window sill and ledge he could to help him move faster, Dark Shadow helping Tokoyami do the same. They made it up in less than 30 seconds, if it wasn't for everything going on right now, Midoriya would be impressed with himself.

"Careful," he warned Tokoyami. "They're up he somewhere."

"The culprits?" Tokoyami questioned, keeping Dark Shadow close.

"Yeah they made a break for it up here before you saved me from the flames. Be careful."

"I have your back Midoriya." they didn't have to wait long for the villans to make themselves known.

"Well well well, I didn't say you can bring a friend." They both turned to the direction of the noise and came face to face with Shigaraki and Kurogiri. "Thats cheating." he growled. The two heroes both took up defensive stances readying for battle. Tokoyami couldn't tell but Midoriya saw as clear as daylight, something changed in him since their earlier encounter a few minutes ago. His voice, his posture, everything was different. More sinister

"Surrender now and no harm will come to you." Tokoyami said as he stepped forward.

Shigaraki angled his head towards Kurogiri but his eyes never left Midoriya's as he spoke. "Distract him, I'll get our _friend_ ready."

"Yes sir." With that he launched at Tokoyami who jumped at him as well.

"Dark Shadow, cover me!" Dark Shadow molded to form a dark armour around Tokoyami who then tried to claw at Kurogiri's body. He only succeeded in phasing right through.

"Tokoyami!" Midoriya turned and tried to assist but was cut off by Shigaraki, backflipping to dodge one one his strikes. "No no no, I'm your problem tonight."

After the flip he jumped back to gain distance. He quickly glanced at Tokoyami, he was still handling Kurogiri and looked to be ok.

"Tokoyami look for the real part of his body! It should be a metal looking box!" Midoriya called out, his eyes never leaving Shigaraki.

"Right!" Tokoyami said as Kurogiri phased through another one of his strikes. Midoriya grit his teeth, for now all he had to do was put down Shigaraki who began to laugh.

"Look at you, I can kill you right here and now but you still look over to make sure your friend is okay. Forever the hero I see." he said as he launched forward. Midoriya sped towards him as well. "It pisses me off!"

' _I have to stay away from his hands so I have to let him make the first move then counter from there.'_ he thought as they got closer. When they neared Shigaraki acted trying to land a right hook to his face. Midoriya saw coming and quickly ducked under it, using shoot style he aimed a kick towards his legs to try and sweep him off his feet. Shigaraki used this as an opportunity to show off how nimble he was by flipping over Midoriya's head. While in the air aimed another strike towards Midoriya's head. Midoriya was able roll out of the way in the nick of time.

Quickly recovering from the roll Midoriya found his footing and dashed at him again. Using shoot style he aimed a roundhouse to his chest. He found himself unlucky, instead of dodging it he completely parried it and landed and a quick jab to his face. Shigaraki quickly landed a right cross right after him knocking him back a few meters. When he hit the ground he instantly rolled onto his feet once more and prepared a counter attack of his on as he dashed forward.

"A ten percent...Texas **Smash!** " he called out as his left fist connected, knocking Shigaraki on his back. Midoriya took the time to asses the situation at hand.

' _Something isn't right'_ he turned back to his opponent and saw that his hands were still in fists as he stood in a fighting stance. ' _His quirk can't work unless he touches something with all five fingers...so why try and punch me.'_ He quickly looked over at Tokoyami.

He was still shrouded by Dark Shadow throwing strike after strike toward Kurogiri, but something was off there as well. Kurogiri wasn't fighting back, he was simply evading, as if not trying to win the battle.

Shigaraki took advantage of his distracted state charged at Midoriya. "Now Kurogiri!"

Midoriya turned back just in time for him to see Shigaraki before he shoulder charged them off the back of the roof.

"Midoriya!" Tokoyami shouted. Kurogiri saw the act as well and quickly phased the through him and jumped off as well following them. "Uncover me Dark shadow. Grab him!" Tokoyami yelled as he ran to the ledge and extended Dark Shadow to chase the falling trio.

"Your mine _**hero**_." he whispered darkly into Midoriya's ear.

While falling Kurogiri caught up to them with ease and began to warp them away. Dark Shadow dove straight for Midoriya in Tokoyami's desperate attempt to save his friend. Midoriya extended out a hand to reach Dark Shadow, but as Dark Shadow was about to reach Midoriya's extended hand, they were warped away. Everything was now calm on the roof. Tokoyami couldn't help but call out desperately for his friend looking down from his spot on the ledge.

"Midoriya... _Midoriya_!" He screamed frantically hoping to hear an answer. He dropped to his knees as dark shadow returned, carefully watching his master to make sure he did not slip off the ledge himself.

"Damn it!" Tokoyami cursed.

 _Back with the other students_

"This is crazy, all gonna die!" Mineta said as he comically crying on his knees. "I never even got to fondle Mount Lady's boobs!" he screamed only to be hit on by Tsuyu with her tongue for his pervy comment. By now most of class 1A was out dealing with the fires with the exception on a few.

"Are you your really cut out for this profession Mineta." she said.

"Hey focus you two! There's still things to be done." Momo called out to them still taking charge with Iida not here.

"For the love of-, will someone please go drag Todoroki out of bed so he can freeze these stupid flames!" Mina yelled as she tried to man one of the hoses.

"I already sent Aoyama, now we have to see if we-"

"Momo!" Uraraka called as she came up to her. "Have you seen Deku?" Momo blinked as she collected herself.

"I haven't-" She didn't get the chance to finish.

"We saw the guy who did this, I think he was standing in the fire earlier and he went after him. Did he get him? Is he ok? He's not hurt riight?" she asked frantically. Momo held her hands up as if shielding herself from all the questions.

"Uraraka slow down. I haven't seen him." she said

"So where is he!" She began to become hysteric as she started to flail her arms around and shake visibly. A true testament to her state of mind was when her voice started to crack.

I looked around and I don't see him anywhere! Where could he?" she yelled.

"He's not here." Tokoyami said. Making his way up to them, eyes glued to the floor. "They got away…" he finished gravely. Uraraka paled and her eyes widen ever so slowly not believing her own ears.

' _No'_

' _No. No. No.'_

' _Where did he...'_

' _How did he...'_

So many thoughts crossed her mind but they didn't change the expression on her face. She slowly made her way to stand in front of Tokoyami. Flames be damned, let the whole school burn for all she cared, she needed answers. "What did you just say." she said stopping in front of him as she stared up trying to find his eyes.

Tokoyami's expression shifted sadly as he couldn't meet her gaze. "There was a fight, on the roof. He...He was pushed off…" He finally was able to look her in the eyes. It didn't last very long as guilt washed over him, forcing him to turn away again.

' _Oh god...please no'_

"Tokoyami...please, what happened?" she pled softly.

Uraraka felt her heart twisting in agony her mind still racing but she pushed for an answer. She desperately hoped that this was all some cruel sick joke.

"I tried...you have to believe me...I tried to save him." he said grimly.

"Its ok, I-I believe you. Where is he?" she said. She barely cared for the details, she just wanted to see him to put her mind at ease

"I almost had him…" he tried to speak again.

That was enough, suspense was killing her. She took hold of both his shoulders and shook him just a little for emphasis as she spoke. "Tokoyami. _Where. Is. Deku_?

Unable to meet her gaze he still found his voice. "The took him." he said gravely.

And with that, her heart shattered.

 _With Midoriya and the Villains_

Midoriya landed hard on a concrete floor. He groaned in agony but sat quickly knowing the there was a fight to be won. He looked around to see where his opponent went but also taking in his new surroundings, it was very dark. A vacant building, a warehouse maybe, wherever it was it wasnt the school.

"Take it easy, I want to talk." Shigaraki said. Midoriya spun looking for the voice but couldn't tell where it came from. "Would you relax, I don't plan on killing you. At least not yet anyway. Kurogiri, hit the lights."

The lights came on and Midoriya raised his arm to block the rays until the stinging sensation in his eyes went away. When it did his arm dropped to his side and he froze, utterly mortified. Right now he stood surrounded by all the members of the league of villains. Each of them either standing or sitting on wooden crates or the floor, looks of disgust, amusement, curiosity, and believe it or not _lust_ were being thrown his his way.

" _~Hehe~_ and _just_ when I thought this day couldnt get better. You brought my boyfriend!" Himiko Toga sang as she looked to Izuku with crazed lust. A light blush on her face as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth hiding the drool. She reached down pulling out a hidden blade. "Come to me baby, let me make you pretty."

"This girl has some serious issues." Spinner groaned scratching the scales on his arms. "Tell me again why she's with us?"

"Thats it, slice him up nice. No, wait! Do me instead! Love me instead!" Twice said struggling as he was having an internal battle with himself.

Midoriya took a step back and activated his Full Cowl. He needed to get out of here, he instinctively patted down his right pocket hoping his phone would be there, but it wasn't.

' _I cant call for backup…'_

He turned his gaze to Shigaraki who sat with his arms folded on a wooden crate. Midoriya glanced at the wall to his left. He couldn't gauge how strong it was, but a full powered Detroit smash should allow him to break through it. Then he could run, only problem is that he doesn't know where he is.

"Hey there kid." Dabi said stepping forward left hand in his pocket noticing the electricity around his body. "You looking to fight?"

His right hand began to light up with a strange flame and he continued to step forward with a smile on his face. "You really think you can fight your way out?" It was now or never, just as he was about to move Shigaraki spoke.

"Enough!" All eyes were now on him. "Your making me sick. Should I grab a ruler so you two can compare sizes."

Dabi chuckled stopping the flame in his right hand and began to walk away back to his seat. "Whatever, he's not the one I want anyway." Shigaraki turned back to Midoriya who was still in Full Cowl.

"Do me a favor and power down. I don't plan on killing you, at least not yet anyway." Midoriya stood rigid and Shigaraki noticed that his eyes were still darting around, looking for possible escape routes. "So it's true what they say...it's impossible to cage a free bird. I can't stand you heroes. Nomu, clip one of his wings." He finished looking upwards.

Midoriya slowly followed his line of sight, his eyes widened at what he saw. Hanging high above him a Nomu was hanging from the ceiling. ' _That's impossible, they were all rounded up during the Kamino Nightmare'_ he thought frantically.

Faster than he could react it dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of him causing him to stumble back. As he was falling the Nomu caught his left arm pulling him back and with his other hand he used it to push his body away. The action caused his arm to dislocate itself at his shoulder. He screamed in agony from the pain and dropped to his knees as Nomu backed away towards Kurogiri. Toga jumped for joy as she heard him scream.

"Yes baby scream for me, I love you my darling Izuku." she said happily.

"I say we kill him, he almost ruined my act in the forest." Mr Compress said.

"He's also the reason that Bakugou kid got away." said Magne

"Kill him! Kill him now! Just dont hurt my darling Toga. Ah what am I saying, shut up!" Twice's internal battle continued to rage on.

Midoriya groaned from her position on the ground clutching his left arm as his shoulder screamed in pain. He ignored them all and just put on as deadly of a glare he could muster as he stared down Shigaraki. "What do you want from me." he growled out.

Shigaraki rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Spinner gag him I don't need him to speak, I just need him to listen. Dabi hold him down.

Spinner and Dabi quickly began to get to work. Before Midoriya could even struggle Dabi clapped his dislocated shoulder keeping him in place as he screamed again. His Full Cowl dying as he let himself be gagged as Spinner pushed the cloth in his mouth then tied it tightly behind his head. "I like you kid, you got spunk."

They finished and made their way back leaving Midoriya kneeling on the ground. Using his good arm reached for the gag. "Nomu, clip his other wing." Shikaragi called out.

Once again faster than possible he dashed from his position and grabbed his right arm. A prepared the same process he did earlier. "Wait wait wait! Toga called excitedly.

She ran across and and slid in front of him grabbing Izuku's face and turned it to face her instead of Nomu. The Nomu paused confused and turned to her. "I wanna to see the cute face he makes when this happens." she giggled.

Midoriya tried to struggle out of her grasp but she kept him in place. "Oh what's wrong? Are you not comfortable with my face?" She slowly pulled out a syringe with blood in it. "I'll take care that she said as she slowly squirts some of it in her mouth. After swallowing her appearance slowly began to change, blonde hair becoming brown and eyes becoming rounder. Midoriya turned white at who now kneeled in front of him, she brought her face closer.

"I knew she would be perfect, after all we're both in love." she giggled. Midoriya stared in awe at Uraraka's angelic face. She caressed his face and licked her lips. "Do it."

And with that another audible crack could be heard as his right shoulder was also dislocated. His cry of pain was muffled due the gag but the look of pain on his face caused Toga to drool with glee. "Oh my God Im in love." she said in bliss.

She even sounded like her, at any other moment in time this would have been a dream come true. But right now he was in too much pain.

"Enough Nomu, go sit in the corner. And Himiko, get over here." Shigaraki commanded.

Toga pouted and walked away from him while his arms hung at his sides. "Party pooper."

Midoriya lifted his gaze to glare at him, he stared right back for a few seconds before speaking. "Do you know why I don't like you?" Shigaraki started Midoriya could only glare from his position. "It's because I know what you want. You want to be the next symbol of peace."

Midoriya shifted, he still had his legs, he still had shoot style, he could still move, still fight. "Don't even think about it." Shigaraki continued as he hopped up and began to walk forward towards him. "Hear me out. He teaches you does he not? All Might." He reached his hand out to grab Izuku's head. Knowing his quirk he snapped his head away, this only caused him Shigaraki to laugh for a few seconds before he continued to speak.

"But he's more than just a teacher to you isn't he. More than just an inspiration." He kneeled down in front of him. "To you he's more. Hes special to you, and I can only guess that your _special_ to him." he growled. Midoriya flinched at the way he said it and began to panic thinking his secrets out. This didn't go unnoticed. "Looks like Im right."

His gaze darkened. "I'm going to kill him you know."

Faster than anyone thought possible Midoriya snapped his head back and brought it forward headbutting him straight in the face. He didn't care how much pain his arms were in, _no one_ threatens All Might.

What had to be the scariest thing in that moment was how everyone responded, or lack thereof. No laughing, no retaliation, no words whatsoever. Shigaraki just turned back continuing to speak.

"I honestly don't care what it is, your relationship I mean. My master was taken from me, and yours still lives free. Even in retirement his symbol remains. Who knows maybe Endeavor might take it next. He's strong, almost as strong as All Might was...but we both know he's not that kind of hero.

He paused and his look became more sinister as he stared down at Midoriya. "My master's will is now mine, now it's _**my turn**_. And I will destroy the symbol of peace. But that's what you want to become…All Might's will is now yours...it boils down to you and me.

' _Why not just kill me now.'_ He wondered. As if he read his mind Shigaraki continued.

"The reason why I dont kill you _chosen one_ is because their would be nothing to gain. Killing you now would mean nothing, In a way it would make you a martyr." He began to shake his head. "No, no I won't kill you until your ready, ready to take the mantle. When I do it will be in front of everyone you love and hold dear, everyone will see the symbol _**die…**_ " He stood up.

"And then i'll have my victory." he finished."We're done here. Kurogiri."

A black portal was made behind Midoriya but he ignored it as Shigaraki spoke again. "Later kid, it's been fun." He lifted his foot and kicked him through the portal knocking him out in the process.

"Let the games begin."

 _Back with class 1 A_

Aoyama managed to get Todoroki and the instant he came out he made short work of all the flames, freezing them leaving pillars of ice along the lawn. Iida still wasnt back with any back up. Now all the students of class 1A hudled near the wall of the dorm to figure out what's going on. Tokoyami relayed the story to everyone.

"Do you know where they went?" Uraraka asked Tokoyami.

"No, I dont." he said gravely. "Im sorry Uraraka."

"Well we should go at look for him! We're wasting time just standing here!" Kirishima said pounding his fist into his open palm turning around to start looking in the city. Everyone one by one started to argue about their next course of action. Each giving their one thoughts as they clashed, voices rising as they did so. Bakugou however watched them all from his spot leaning against the dorm a few yards away while quietly nursing a headache received from earlier.

"This is deja vu." Tsuyu said coming to stand next to him leaning against him. "Is your head ok?" He his gaze fell upon her and lingered for a few seconds before turning back to the group.

"Im fine." he said as he jammed his head in his pockets. They remained quiet for a few minutes watching their friends argue amongst each other before Tsuyu decided to speak up again.

"It was the same when you were gone you know." he looked down to her again. "Fear, anger, panic, sadness. In our hearts we all wanted to go save you. But its was to dangerous and not really a rational decision. Plus at the time it was illegal because none of us had licenses."

"I didn't need saving." he told her stubbornly. "I came back fine remember."

"It didn't stop us from worrying while you were gone though." she said quietly. He turned his head to look at her again. Tsuyu was a girl that was easily able to hide her emotions it usually left everyone else to play a guessing game when something really affected her. Right now if Bakugou had to guess he saw a slight amount of sadness.

"Where did you stand?" he asked her narrowing his eyes ever so slightly. She looked up at him tilting her head in confusion.

"Huh?"

"When I was gone and _that-"_ He nodded in the direction of his classmates arguing. "Was happening. Where did you stand? I didn't exactly see you with that pitiful excuse of a rescue party."

Her gaze shifted to the ground. It was a solid ten seconds before she spoke, it was a whisper. "I wanted to, I _really_ wanted to, but...at the time we weren't allowed to fight. I thought that going to save you...would make us no better than the villains." she finished. She looked back up at him slowly, wondering what face he had on, surprised to find his expression completely neutral. "Sorry, that probably sounds bad." she told him.

"What are you apologizing to me for?" he said. She blinked up at him, not knowing how to respond so she stayed quiet. He turned back to watch the crowd again before speaking.

"End results aside those fuckers could have gotten themselves killed. All For One… I've never seen crazy power like that before." Tsuyu saw it, Bakugou would never admit to it, but she saw him shudder in fear.

"I wouldn't want you throwing your life and future away to try save me . So there's no need to fucking apologize." He said turning back to her. The faintest blush slowly made its way to Tsuyu's face. She turned back to the crowd in silence.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"Yeah yeah whatever." he said turning just in time to hear shoji speak.

"We don't even know where to look." Shoji said

"Plus the person who took him was a teleporter." Ojiro added.

Kirishima looked to him puzzled. "Whats thats supposed to mean?" he questioned. At that Bakugou rolled his eyes and finally took part in the conversation.

"It means than Deku might not even be in the city anymore. Hell, he might not even be in the country." Bakugou said annoyed. "We could look for hours, days even and still come up with shit."

"First Bakugou and now Midoriya." Sero said quietly to no one in particular.

"We can't just do nothing!" Uraraka huffed as she spun towards him. Bakugou narrowed his eyes slightly before answering.

"And what do you suppose we do pink cheeks?" he said simply. "Hold fucking hands and go hunt down villians in groups? Because we saw how well that works out for this class."

Uraraka opened her mouth but no words came out. She had no clue what to do. Right now she felt useless and Baku was not helping her nerves whatsoever. She turned to Tokoyami. "Did they say anything during the fight, anything that could be a lead to where there going."

"Or did they drop anything on the roof? Leave any clues?" Tsuyu asked.

"No no nothing like. But it was definitely the Villain alliance that took him." Tokoyami said.

"My father told me about a few of their known hideouts around the city." Todoroki said.

"We could break into groups and start looking like Bakugou said. Just maybe without the holding hands part." Toru said jumping a little.

"No. We can't just go walking into villain hideouts, for all we know we could walk into traps. Its completely reckless." Momo said. They all looked to her and nobody could deny her logic.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" Mina said

At that moment a portal made of darkness opened up a few meters away about 10 feets high. They all stared in shock as the watched a body drop from the portal landing on it back. The portal soon closed after and everyone stood frozen.

"Is that-"Jiro was cut off as Uraraka bolted past her.

"Deku!" she sprinted through grass and slid next to his unconscious body. The rest of the class crowded around as well. "Deku? Deku wake up! Please wake up." she pled as she patted his cheeks lightly.

"His mouth...can he breath? Is he alive?" Aoyama went white.

"Ahhhhhh Midoriya, why'd you have to die a virgin!? Pgf-" Mineata said as a downward strike was delivered to the top of his head from Bakugou.

"Can it ball boy, he aint dead." he said simply.

"Bakugou's right he's just unconscious." Momo said after checking his pulse. Sero turned to Koda.

"Think you can bring a few stink bugs over and wake him up with the smell?" he asked. Koda shook his head and signed that there are no stink bugs around. Kaminari walked around and knelt down on Midoriya's other side.

"I think I have an idea." he said.

"First time for everything a suppose." Mina said

"Ha ha." he pouted sarcastically then turned back to Midoriya. He shook his hands, wringing them out of their stiffness. "I think I could jolt him awake."

"Like a defibrillator." Ojiro commented

"A defibi-who?" Kaminari asked confused. "Nevermind, lemme focus."

"Careful Kaminari, to much electricity could cause more harm than good." Momo warned.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He muttered sarcastically looking down at Midoriya.

The then clapped its hands and rubbed them against each other, charging up small amounts of electricity until his hands were covered in it completely. He looked back at Midoriya and his hands began to tremble slightly. He's never tried this on an actual person before. "On second thought maybe we should-"

He felt a hand on his back stopping him and turned slightly to see Jiro.

"You got this sparky." she told him. His eyes stayed with hers for a few seconds before turning back around and letting out a breath.

"Alright Midoriya, this ain't gonna kill you but it gonna tickle either." he said as he clapped his hands on his chest. Midoriya's body pulsed and as his chest jolted upwards and came back down, sparks of electricity dance on top of him.

"Did that work?" Tsuyu asked

"Do it again Kaminari." Mina told him

"Okay okay." Kaminari rubbed his hands together but Todoroki put a hand over his stopping him.

"Wait. Hes waking up." he said simply. All eyes moved to Midoriya as they all heard him groan and turn his head slightly stilled gagged.

"Nice sparky." Jiro said as she massaged his shoulders.

"Deku. Deku its us, your friends. Wake up." Uraraka said softly.

Midoriya groggily shifted his head to the side towards the voice and started to open his eyes. He had to blink a few times to bring his vision into focus but when he did the first he saw was Uraraka's face. At that moment his eyes snapped open and tunnel vision came next. He remembered the villains, Nomu, and Toga turning into Uraraka. He had to get out of here, dislocated shoulders be damned. Midoriya quickly snapped his head away shocking everyone and using his legs he tried to scoot away. His screams couldn't be heard through the gag, mixed responses came from the entire group as knew how respond.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy Midoriya its us. " he said getting Midoriya to look him holding his down his chest. Midoriya looked around and saw all his classmates, slowly but surely he started to relax. As he did he slowly took his hand off him.

"They kidnapped me to Deku, quit being such a wimp." Bakugou commented.

"Lets get him up." Todoroki said as they helped into a sitting position. Momo reached behind his head and untied the gag, Midoriya released shaky breaths as she did. Uraraka took her place back on his right side and he studied her eyes locked on each others as having a silent conversation, making sure it was truly her that was next to him. At the same time sending some sort of unspoken apology for the way he acted after seeing her. Tokoyami was the first to break the silence.

"Midoriya." Midoriya broke his connection with Uraraka and looked to him. "Im sorry, Its my fault they they took you. I wasn't able to catch them in time." he said as he looked down with a clenched fist. "I hope you can forgive me."

"No don't worry, I shouldn't have gotten distracted during the fi-Ahh!" his shoulders spiked with pain, he needed to put them back in place.

"Are you hurt?" Uraraka's voice dripped with concern as she quickly scanned his body for injuries.

"I didn't shock you to hard did I?" Kaminari asked. Midoriya answered after grunting once again in pain.

"They dislocated both my shoulders. I need to get them back in place." he said through gritted teeth.

"I hope Iida comes recovery girl." Mina said

"Even she came it wouldn't matter, her quirk only allows her to heal injuries. Right now Midoriya's bones aren't broken." Momo stated.

"They're just misplaced." Todoroki nodded in understanding.

"Its ok, I just need someone to put them back. Kaachan, you dislocated your shoulder back in middle school. Instead of going to the nurse you popped it back in yourself." Midoriya craned his slightly to see Bakugou standing behind him, still nursing his headache. "Can you pop both of mine back to?"

All eyes turned to Bakugou and it took him a second before he scoffed while rolling his eyes. "Don't be telling people stories about me Deku." he said as stepped forward and grabbed Kirishima by the collar and hauled him up to his feet.

"Whoa!" he said as he was brought to his feet, after two steps of being dragged he was pushed into a kneeling position behind Midoriya.

"Make sure he doesnt move, the more he struggles the more it'll hurt." Bakugou said simply as he knelt down on his right side next to Uraraka. Midoriya turned to him and offered him a smile.

"Thanks Kaachan."

"Keep talking and i'll make it hurt, ya idiot." He said simply. "Your such a pain in the ass." he finished to no one in particular. He grabbed hold of Midoriya's collar and began to tear off the material to see what was working with. The act caused him to shake a little as he grunted in pain, Uraraka was quick to notice this.

"Do you have to be so rough?" she scolded with a slight pout. "He's in enough pain as it is."

"Pipe down, before I change my mind." he spat back throwing the now ripped off shirt to the side softly. It just so happened to drape over Uraraka's face, she quickly removed from her face with a huff.

"Its okay, Im fine." Midoriya smiled to her. She offered a smile back but still returned to glare at Bakugou who completely ignored it. Bakugou grabbed Midoriya's bicep and turned to Kirishima.

"Hold him still." he instructed. Kirishima nodded and wrapped his arms around Midoriya's waist.

"Hang on." Momo interjected. She quickly made a wooden stick about half and inch thick from her and passed it to Bakugou. "Have him bite down on that. Last thing he needs is to bite through his lip."

Bakugou put the wood in his mouth and Midoriya bit down hard. "Brace yourself." he offered, Midoriya closed his eyes tightly and nodded. And so it began, Bakugou roughly began shoving his arm looking for the shoulder socket. He ignored his muffled cries as Midoriya began to struggle making it hard for him and Kirishima. He began to kick against the ground and that shifted his position. Kirishima hardened his arms to try and keep him in place better.

"Shoji hold his legs!" Kirishima called out. The six arm teen moved up and placed three arms on each leg. All the students could only watch Midoriya suffer as he went through the pain. It didn't take long now as Bakugou popped the arm in its socket, an audible crack could be heard. Some turned away in disgust at the sound. The piece of wood slipped out of Midoriya's mouth as it fell into his lap. He was exhausted.

"Ouch…" Sato said weakly rubbing

"Sorry I moved so much." he offered weakly.

"Don't worry about it dude." Kirishima patted his back. "Want to take a break before the next one?"

"No...I'm ready." he turned to Bakugou. "Im ready." Bakugou stood up with a huff and moved to left side.

"Yeah yeah I heard ya." he said, as he stepped around Tsuyu grabbed his arm. He looked down at it then looked her hand then into her eyes. "What?" he said

"Try not being so rough this time." she stated simply. He continued to stare trying to think of a response, Tsuyu just lightly smiled letting go of his bicep. "You got this."

He stayed and looked at her for a few moments longer before muttering and response softly. "Whatever." it was almost a whisper but she heard it loud and clear. The interaction between them went unnoticed by their classmates as he now lowered on Midoriya's left.

Todoroki gently picked up the piece of wood and placed it back in Midoriya's mouth. Midoriya mumbled a brief thank you. He turned to Bakugou and nodded signaling it was ok too start. Having control of his right arm again he gripped the grass and dirt in his to brace himself. He was about to close his eyes when he felt hands touch his right one in the dirt. Uraraka opened his hand gently and put her hand in his intertwining their fingers. She looked up at him offered him a smile. Before he could smile back he let out a scream that was muffled by the piece of wood. With Shoji now still on his legs Bakugou was easily able to pop the joint back in place. The wood dropped from his mouth again.

"Done, you can stop crying now." Bakugou said jamming his hands in his pockets and stepping back next to Tsuyu. She smiled as he did so.

Kirishima and Shoji stood back up as well. "Your arms ok dude?" Midoriya let got of Uraraka's hand and stretched both his arms out.

"I think so." he said now feeling no more pain. A hand was put in his face in an offering gesture. He looked up as saw it was Kaminari.

"Wanna try standing up?" he asked. Midoriya gratefully accepted and was hauled up to his feet.

"Wow Midoriya, for a nerd you keep in really good shape." said Tooru. Some of them laughed and Midoriya scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Uraraka stood up with an all to familiar feeling of jealousy growing.

"Hey Uraraka, I never knew you owned All Might slippers." Mina said pointing down at her feet. Uraraka blinked and looked down, sure enough she wore a pair of All Might styled slippers that were about two maybe three sizes to big. She was in such a rush to follow Deku outside when the fire started that she grabbed these and ran.

"Hey, aren't those mine?" Midoriya wondered aloud.

"Y-Yeah, they are. I grabbed them and followed you out here when the fire started." she said sheepishly.

"You were in his room?" Tsuyu asked

"Well alright Midoriya, way to reprs-ow" Kaminari never finished as a smack to his head came swiftly delivered by Jiro.

"We already have one perv we don't need two." she scolded.

"W-Wait your all misunderstanding." Midoriya tried to explain. Mineta jumped on his back with tears in his eyes.

"Ahhh Midoriya you lucky bastard." he cried

"At least he kept it behind closed doors when he scored." Bakugou commented.

"Kaachan!" Midoriya cried

"Classmates! I have arrived with reinforcements!" Iida voice boomed as he came up to them, Aizawa, Cementos, and Snipe in tow. As they came up to the group Aizawa stepped forward, he quickly looked all of them in the eye before speaking.

"Someone, I don't care who, start talking." he said firmly.

 _Thirty minutes later._

Aizawa brought them all to the lounge and Iida and Momo did most of the explaining that led up to the events of Midoriya's capture. Tokoyami then proceeded to talk about the fight up on the roof. Aizawa stayed quiet and listened intently with his same tired expression before his gazed turned to Midoriya.

"Midoriya, anything you can tell me about where you were." he asked. Midoriya straightened up from his spot on the couch after being called upon.

"S-Sorry, I don't know. It was like a vacant building, a warehouse maybe? A lot of empty space and wooden crates, I didn't see any entrances."

"Mmhmm." Aizawa nodded simply taking a deep breath through his nose with eyes closed. "I hate to ask but it seems just like Bakugou, you were targeted. Now the league is the furthest thing from stupid and you and Bakugou are two completely different people. Did the say what the wanted with you?"

Midoriya's eyes widened slightly at the question. Everyone in class 1A slowly casted their gaze towards him as he looked down at his lap. He couldn't tell Aizawa here, All Might may not have his secret anymore but he couldn't risk anyone knowing about the secrets of One For All. It was too dangerous, to risky. He thought back to what Shigaraki said.

" _You want to be the next"_

" _Your special to him."_

" _I'm going to kill him."_

" _It boils down to you and me."_

"Midoriya?" Aizawa asked. He was completely lost in his own world. He quickly looked around. All eyes still on him as they waited for an answer.

"O-Oh, sorry. They didn't tell me anything. The just wanted me to relay a message to the pros, something about how the Symbol of Peace was just the beginning." he was lying through his teeth and prayed Aizawa wouldn't notice.

He narrowed his eyes and at him sensing his discomfort. "You're sure?"

Midoriya shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Y-Yeah, t-that was all I could remember."

Aizawa's gaze remained for a little while longer before he sighed. "Well, Im glad your all right." He looked to the rest of his students. "And Im glad there weren't any half cocked rescue parties made in his absence. You kids are learning, which means I'm doing my job." he turned back to Midoriya. "Tomorrow Im going to have Midnight give a psych evaluation to see if your ok to come back to school on Monday."

Midoriya shot up instantly remembering All Might was supposed to meet him on Monday. "No, Im really fine honest!"

"If you are then this shouldnt be a problem now would it?" Aizawa questioned. Midoriya stopped and and slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Now I think you all have had enough excitement for one night. Off to bed, all of you."

One by one they all made their way off to bed. Midoriya saw Uraraka and quickly made his way to her while the room was still packed. "H-Hey, we never finished our talk." Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Y-Yeah guess we didnt...you were going to tell me something." she said, blush slowly creeping in.

Midoriya gulped audibly. "Uraraka I-"

"Are you two deaf." They both jumped as Aizawa appeared next to them. "Off to bed." he ordered, they both awardly looked at each other then separated in different directions to their rooms. Aizawa couldn't help but smile behind his scarf.

"Kids."

 _Sunday Afternoon_

Everyone was off doing there own thing today so not many people were around the dorms at the moment. The ones who weren't really doing anything were around the lounge. Bakugou sat on the couch flipping through channels trying to find something good to watch, next to him Jiro sat with on couch with her guitar lightly strumming her guitar. On the ground at their feet Kaminari layed on the ground reading a manga. In front of the television sat Kirishima, dumbbell in hand as he did a few sets while watching the channels change bored. Amazing smells were coming from the kitchen area as well as laughter as Tsuyu, Mina, and Uraraka helped Sato cook.

"Bakugou can you pick a channel already." Kirishima whined in boredom.

"Piss off." He muttered out continuing to flip through channels. A scream of laughter could be heard from Mina's mouth in the kitchen.

"Sounds like they're having a good time." Jiro commented

"You dont wanna join em?" Kirishima asked

"Do I look like the kind of girl that cooks?" she joked

"Good point." he laughed

"Well you dont look like the kind of girl who paints their toes pink either." he said as he played with her toes from where he was. Jiro responded to that by stepping on his face.

"Keep your hands to yourself you perv!" faint blush crossing her cheeks.

Momo entered the lounge and looked around and chuckled. "Has anyone seen Ojiro? He left his notebook in class and I never had the chance to return it. " she asked.

"I think he's still in his room." Kaminari said still under Jiro's foot.

"Thank you." she turned and made her way towards the boys dorm. When she left Midoriya and Iida came in through the the screen door that lead outside with towels around their necks having just come back from a run around the city.

"Im impressed Midoriya. Your speed is definitely improving, maybe one day I'll be trailing behind you."

"I don't know about that Iida. Speed is your thing, Strength is mine." he said back

"Man you guys sure do workout a lo-Ahh! Jiro!" he yelled as she stepped on him again.

"Did I say you can talk." She growled. Midoriya laughed nervously.

"Lets hit the showers Iida, we'll see you guys in a bit." Midoriya said as they made their way out.

 _With Momo_

Momo hummed a tune as she made her way through the quiet halls since all boys were out and about. She soon came up to a door with a sign that read his name. She raised her hand to knock as she stood in front of it but paused, she heard noises. And they didn't sound _normal._ She curiously put her ear to the door.

" _Oh my- Oh my god_." she heard a female voice moan softly through the door. " _D-Don't stop...Oh Ojiro."_

' _Is that, Toru!?'_ she mentally screamed.

" _Yes, f-f-faster."_

Slowly Momo backed away from the door and dropped Ojiro's notebook in front of it, her face beet red. She quickly made her way back to the direction of the lounge in a sprint.

 _Back in the lounge_

Tokoyami, Shoji, and Koda were now also in the lounge. They sat around the table as Dark Shadow played around all of them.

"We made food!" Uraraka announced cheerfully as she walked in holding a platter of of burgers. Mina, Tsuyu, and Sato came in behind her carrying pizzas, hot dogs, french fries, ribs, and fried chicken. They set the food down all along the coffee table. Momo had walked in as well, her face red as she sat in one of the arm chairs quietly.

"I think we out did ourselves." Mina sitting on the ground next to the table grabbing a fry.

"Sato still did most of the work."Tsuyu said as she sat next to Bakugou who had already started to eat, a burger in each hand not bothering to wait for anyone. Jiro set her guitar down behind the couch and began to wait as well. Mina sat next to in front of the coffee table next to Kirishima and Uraraka next to her. Conversation was thrown around while everyone ate until a knock came on the screen door. It open and the stranger made herself known, Hatsume Mei.

"Hello Hello class 1A." she said as she walked towards the group. She wore a tight black tank top tank, cargo pants, and work boots. She had her jackets tied around her waist and her signature goggles on her head. She took her gloves off and and jammed them into her pockets as she came up on the end of the couch where Bakugou sat. "How are we doing this fine evening hmm?" she said cheerfully.

"Hey Hatsume." Mina waved.

Bakugou just finished the burger in his right hand and looked up at her. "Your that gear head from the sports festival."

"And your the hot headed explosion guy." She began to smile like a maniac as she grabbed his arm and inspected his hand. "So tell me how's it work? What does it feel like? I bet I could make something in my lab that could make them bigger! Maybe add a couple changes to your costume design, sound good right?" she said as she put her goggles down over her eyes to inspect them further. Bakugou narrowed his eyes and raised a eyebrow.

"You definitely have a couple screws loose head of yours dont ya hear head." she continued to giggle as she kept inspecting.

"Be nice." said Tsuyu lightly as she grabbed the remote from his lap and turned so she could rest her feet on Jiro's lap and lean against Bakugou's left shoulder. He made a grumbling noise as he continues to eat.

"Do you want any food?" Sato offered.

"Nah Im good." she said finally giving Bakugou his arm back and lifted up her goggles. He simply shrugged and used it to grab another burger. From out of nowhere Mineta jumped over the couch and ran to stand in front of her drooling. She blinked her target eyes confused.

"Hi Im Mineta. I'll let play with my balls in your lab if you ask nicely." he said while squeezing two balls from his in both his hands drooling. Tsuyu grabbed mineta with her tongue and flung him against the far wall, the impact knocked him out in the process. All eyes turned to her and she simply shrugged.

"He needed a time out." she said shrugged, grabbing the slice of pizza that was now in Bakugou's hand and begin to nibble it herself. He didn't protest, he simply rolled his eyes and grabbed another one.

"So do you want to hang out with us?" Uraraka asked.

"Wish I could but I'm actually just stopping by. Im looking for Midoriya."

At the mention of his name Uraraka froze. She considered Hatsume a friend, but it just made her nervous about how interested she always was in him. Mina leaned over in her from her place next to Kirishima and whispered in her ear.

"~Oh ho~ is this competition." she whispered teasingly and Uraraka resisted the urge to float her.

"Hey Kaminari, Kirishima, how are those upgrade to your suits working?" she asked.

"Like a dream." Kirishima said hot dog in hand.

" _Amathing_. Ah!" Kaminari said mouth full of fries. He received a kick in the side from Jiro.

"Have some manners for christs sake." she said.

"You want me to go grab Midoriya for you?" Kirishima asked

"Nah he just texted me." Hatsume said as she tapped away on her phone screen.

' _And they have each others numbers, great'_ Uraraka thought.

"Why wait for Midoriya!" Aoyama said dramatically as he dance his way inside and draped his shoulder around Hatsume. "Surely I can keep you better company mademoiselle." Everyone else couldn't but but laugh at his antics, Hatsume simply stared up at him.

"Im sorry, who are you again?" she asked. Aoyama sulked over to the corner of the room and comically began to cry.

"You wound me mademuaselle." he cried. At that moment Iida and Midoriya walked into the lounge.

"Sato I must say you out did yourself. This looks wonderful." Iida said.

"Wow Sato, all this smells great!" Midoriya exclaimed.

"What am I, chopped liver? I helped!" Mina said.

"Hey Iida, hey Dek-"

"There you are!" Everyone watched as Hatsume ran across the room in a full sprint and tackle Midoriya who screamed on impact. She landed on top of him. Only six inches of space separated their faces. Iida simply fixed his glasses and chuckled in amusement. "What took you so long? You put me behind schedule you know that?!" She blinked noticing another person near them. "Oh hi Iida." she smiled.

"Why hello Hatsume, I take it everything is going well." he replied.

"H-Hatsume p-please, your t-to c-close." He said awkwardly from the ground. As Uraraka saw the scene play out she slowly started to crush the hot dog in her hand, her face remained straight the entire time. As she looked closer she noticed that it didn't even look like Hatsume was wearing a bra. It wasn't until the mustard made its way down her wrists that she noticed and started to clean it up. When she turned back, she thanked god that they were both on their feet. Unfortunately however, her slight happiness didn't last long.

"Jeez you know that hurts right?" he said.

"Wah wah cry me a river, you've broken bones a lot worse you big baby." She said as she adjusted her goggles back on her face. "Now let me check you out, hold still."

"Wait what do yo-hey!" Hatsume started to touch all around his body, feeling him out in some sort of inspection. Everyone watched in amusement, or in Uraraka's case horror as she began to squeeze the life out of her newly made out of her newly made hotdog.

"Arms up! she commanded as she roughly brought his arms out horizontally. She hugged him from the front as she felt his back. Midoriya became a dark shade of red as he felt her chest up against his face.

"Uh Uraraka?" Mina whispered, she noticed everything being that Uraraka sat right next to her and Kirishima from their place on the floor. But she completely ignored as she continued to watch the scene before her.

"Jeez since when did Midoriya get so smooth?" Kirishima said. Mina quickly elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "Ow! What did I do?" he whispered harshly. She responded by giving him a _look_. Todoroki entered the room and at this point Midoriya was bent over in a ninety degree shirt was hiked up all the way to his neck as Momo inspected his back. He raised his eyebrow questiongly.

"Well this is interesting." he said making his way past them and grabbed a burger. He noticed Mome sitting quietly in one of the couch chairs with her hands folded in her lap. Her face still red as a tomato. He made his way over to her and sat on right arm rest. "Are you alright? Your not eating." he asked softly.

She jumped a little in shock, she hadn't even noticed his presence. "O-Oh, Im fine. I just hot that's all." Todoroki nodded softly and slowly brought his right hand to her forehead. "What ar-" she stopped herself and sighed with content as she started to feel his cold powers.

"Better?" he asked with a smile.

"Much." she said as a new blush took over her. As this happened Hatsume finally finished her 'inspection' and now they stood facing each other.

"Was all that really necessary?" he awkwardly asked as he scratched his head.

"Yup, I have to make sure my babies wouldn't kill you but don't worry your perfect. So i'll see you tomorrow after school yeah?" she asked cheerfully taking off her goggles and adjusting them on her forehead.

"Y-Yeah sure, your lab right? Y'know Hatsume I have to ask, is this going to hurt? Like what am I going to be doing." he said.

She grabbed his cheeks and started to turn his head in weird angles as if doing one last check. "Um… to be honest I have no clue. Simulations say that there's going to be a 36 percent chance you blow up, but don't worry Midoriya, by the time you get there tomorrow I'll have all the kinks worked out. It'll be fun!" she said as she finally released her hold on his head. She turned and started to make her way towards the door waving. "See you tomorrow Midoriya, Nice seeing you all!" as she walked out the screen doors Midoriya let out a breath a sigh exhaustion as he turned towards his friends.

" _Midoriya_!" Mineta had woken up and was crying against the wall. "Teach me your ways you bastard!." he wailed. Midoriya just paused and looked at him confused.

"Well, guess I'm going to be the one to ask what's on everyone's mind." Kaminari said turning towards him. "So Midoriya, is _all that_ yours or what?" he asked suggestively. The hotdog that Uraraka had been squeezing had finally split in half from the force of her grip.

" _Uraraka._ " Mina whispered scoldingly seeing her reaction. She saw her entire reaction. She knew how she felt about the him and understood how Kaminari's comment wood make her feel. She gently grabbed her hand and hid it under the table, thankfully no one saw this as she helped he clean up.

"Thanks." Uraraka mumbled blushing in embarrassment. A thump was heard and Kaminari grabbed rubbed his head in pain.

" _Jiro_!" he said pouting towards her.

"It's not _my_ fault that you were never taught any manners." she scolded.

"Midoriya, I never knew the you and Hatsume have developed a romantic relationship." Iida commented holding fries. "I must say I'm happy for you, just don't let in interfere with your studies, I think we all know what the opposite sex can do to the mind."

"When did this happen Midoriya?" Todoroki asked.

"What'd you do Deku, pay her?" Bakugou commented more interested in stuffing his mouth than anything. One by one all the girls looked at Uraraka, guessing how horrible she felt at the moment. Her eyes were slightly wider and she she looked a little pale as she listen to the words of _teasing_ in her room.

"W-w-wait a second! S-shes not my-, we're not-" Midoriya was having a hard time trying to explain from the teasing of the boys in the room. So Tsuyu decided to help him.

"Not what?" she asked finger to her cheek.

"Shes n-not my girlfriend. She just asked me to help her test some of her inventions tomorrow, that's it." Some of them nodded in understanding, others like Kaminari still held suggestive smiles, while Bakugou just kept eating not really caring about the whole situation. "I need water." he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Make sure you stay hydrated, your gonna need all the energy you can get for your date tomorrow!" Kaminari teased earning a few laughs.

"N-No It isn't like that I swear." he said embarrassed as he disappeared in the kitchen seeing that he wasn't changing his opinions.

Midoriya quickly grabbed a water bottle and downed half its contents before he was satisfied. After recapping it he closed the fridge and turned around. He jumped back in mild surprise as he found Uraraka directly behind him. "Hey Uraraka." he smiled. It slowly faded when he received no response, her eyes were on the floor.

"Is everything ok?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"I don't know Deku" she said stepping forward herself. "Is it?" she asked carefully finally meeting his eyes. Seeing a look of confusion on her face she continued to speak.

"I know there's been a lot going on lately, so we never got the chance to talk about...us." she brought a shaky hand to his cheek. "But, and _please_ understand i've feel horrible for asking this but...should I be... _worried_ about...Hatsume?" she asked carefully.

Midoriya narrowed his eyes slightly and trying to understand before it quickly hit him like a Detroit Smash. "Oh my god no no no, you shouldn't worry at all. I just promised I would help her test her inventions." He still saw a look of worry on her face. He tucked a stray hair behind he ear before speaking again. "Uraraka, I promise."

He brought his pinky up and held it in front of her face as he looked down at her. "Plus Ultra." he whispered. She looked into his eyes smiling and giggling softly before linking her own pinky.

"Ok ok, I trust you. Plus Ultra." she said before leaning up and kissing him softly. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough for both of them. As she pulled away she grabbed his hand to tug him back into the lounge but he stopped her.

"M-Maybe we could talk about us now?" he asked hopefully. She smiled.

"As nice as that would be I think everyone's gonna question why we were in here so long. Don't worry we can do it later, promise." she told him

"Oh, ok." he replied and they simply made their was back to their friends.

 _Monday morning Psych Evaluation_

"Its ok Midoriya, anything you tell me stays completely confidential." Midnight said.

"I already told you everything." he responded awkwardly shifting in his seat.

Right now Midoriya and Midnight sensei were in her office, she sat behind her desk while and he sat in the chair in front of it. It was clean and organized and looked like any regular teachers office...except for the toys and other 'weapons' that hung on the far wall that he would rather not look at.

"Yes you did. But your not here for me to hear what happened, you're here so I can make sure your alright." she said

Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I just don't know how to show you that."

"Mmmhmm." She removed her glasses and put one of the ends in her mouth. "Let me if I can help you. Were you afraid at any time at all?"

Midoriya narrowed his eyes a little in thought. "Well...it's hard to put it into words." he said

"Try your best." she reassured.

Midoriya sighed before speaking. "Well, I wasn't afraid for my own well being, I was afraid for All Might's. I mean, he's retired now and still recovering. If they go after him…" he clenched his hands into fists. "What if no ones there to protect him…" This came out as more of a statement then a question.

"Midoriya you don't have to worry about him, he's still the Symbol of-"

"No he's not!" Midnight night raised an eyebrow at his outburst but made not comment as she allowed him to continue as he spoke angrily. "He's not the Symbol of Peace anymore. They took that away from him…." All mights words ran through his head.

" _Now as your teacher, Ill focus on your development."_

"They need to be stopped...I _will_ stop them." He whispered.

"And they will be, what happened to him isn't your fault. Neither is what the villains want to did to him." she said

"I know, I know it-it just isn't fair…" he finished weakly.

"Most of the time it isn't. But it's when you feel like this, like there's an obstacle that's seems impossible to overcome, that's when you have to dig down deep and overcome it. Always _go beyond." she said softly._

"Plus Ultra." he whispered. Her eyes lowered to his fists seeing they were still clenched.

"You seem angry." she said.

"I'm not." he replied stubbornly

"Lying won't help you sweetie." she replied as she stood up and moved to the front of her desk and sat on it directly in front of him. "Talk to me"

Midoriya's gaze never left the floor. "I-If you were me, in my position, would you be angry?"

Midnight narrowed her eyes slightly. "I don't think I would be, why are you angry? Because you were captured?"

Midoriya shook his head. "I could have stopped him" he whispered quietly. "My quirk increases my strength but...Im still weak. The leader of the villain alliance was right in front me and I ended up not doing anything…"

"Midoriya-"

"How many?" he asked quietly

"...How many what?" Midnight asked

"How many lives have I condemned to pain and suffering by letting him go free because I was weak."

"That's not on you Midoriya, your lucky to come out of that situation alive." she said reassuringly.

"And leaving me alive was there mistake." he said strongly

Midnight blinked at the change to his tone of voice. "Meaning?"

"I'm going to get stronger and I'm going to save people. I'm going to have a smile that touches hearts to let people that everything's going to be ok. Im-Im going to be a pro, whatever it takes to be a hero." he fished looking up at her. A smile slowly graced Midnight's face.

"Sounds like you want to be the Symbol of Peace." she said

"I do, it's my dream. And I won't quit until it becomes a reality. I'm going to show the world that **I am here.** " his eyes shined with fierce determination. "That's _my_ Plus Ultra."

Midnight closed her eyes and nodded in understanding. "And that's a fine one indeed. You'll make a great Pro one day." She hopped off her desk and crossed her arms. "Now why don't you head of to class, its well into third period and I'd say that you one hundred percent ok."

Midoriya stood up and bowed gratefully ""Really!? Thank you so much!" He exclaimed as he headed for the door.

"Oh and Midoriya." she called and he turned back halfway out the door.

"Yes?" he asked

"Never give up on your dreams." she smiled. A determined look came across his face and he nodded.

"Right!"

 _Final Period Rock Zone Area- Quirk Training_

"Today you'll be sparring with your fellow classmates" Aizawa told his students, as he gazed upon all them dressed in their hero gear.. He received mixed reactions among the students. "I'm doing this to see how far each of you has come with your quirks since the training camp. There's twenty of you so there's going to be ten one on one battles. Do I have any volunteers to go first?" he finished lazily.

As those words left his mouth, two students exchanged a look and smiled...one smile just so happened to be very sinister.

"I volunteer!"-Midoriya

"Put me in the ring!"-Bakugou

They both said simultaneously as they stepped forward.

"Why am I not surprised." Aizawa commented. "Whatever, take your positions."

The both exchanged looks and jumped away to opposite ends of the the rocky terrain stadium. Their classmates sharing comments as they departed.

"Their rivalry is something to be admired." shoji commented.

"This is gonna be sweet, two flashy quirks going at it!" Kirishima stated excitedly.

"Hmmm, Midoriya's gotten a lot stronger, but twenty bucks says Bakugou takes this." Sero said.

"I'm going to go with Midoriya, sure he might break an arm and leg in the process but a win's a win." Kaminari said.

"Betting on your classmates future victory is not something we should do as heroes in training!" Iida injected comically waving his arms. Tsuyu made her way over to Uraraka whose eyes were completely glued to Midoriya as he stretched preparing for the match.

"Are you worried?" she asked. Uraraka never took her eyes off him as she spoke.

"No, I know Deku's strong, he'll be okay." she responded. Tsuyu put a finger to her cheek.

"Your looking at him like someone's going to take him." she said. Uraraka looked at her quickly then turned back just as fast.

"I mean, I guess I'm a little worried about what Bakugou going to pull. But maybe I'm overthinking it." She said

"Don't worry, Bakugou wont do anything to _actually_ hurt him. He's not like that...well not anymore at least." Tsuyu said looking over to watch Bakugou as he adjusted gauntlets in preparation.

"I've noticed you two talking a lot more recently, you guys getting close?" she questioned. Tsuyu shrugged.

"I don't know, I think he's a nice guy." Uraraka choked on air from hearing that. She stared at her friend in complete bewilderment."What? Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"No no, I'm just wondering what your definition of the word _nice_ actually is." Uraraka told her. She blinked.

"Its wierd, _hes_ weird. But I like his company." she smiled.

"Whatever you say Tsu." Uraraka giggled and went back to watch Midoriya's pre workout routine. Tsuyu followed her gaze and spoke.

"So did you talk to him?" she asked.

"I never had the chance yet, but tonight I will definitely." she said with confidence.

"It's about time if you ask me, you guys are so obvious that it makes me cringe sometimes. Don't worry with the way he looks at you, you have nothing to worry about." she assured her.

"Thanks Tsu." Uraraka said "You always know what to say."

"It's part of my charm." he smiled back.

As Midoriya mentally prepared for the match he took note of how he felt. He wasn't shaking, he wasn't afraid like he was last time. He felt confident in himself and abilities as he got ready to throw down. When he turned to check on his classmates to see their reactions something caught his eye. All Might's sick form caught his eye as he was standing a few meters away from the class. He was smiling and gave Midoriya a nod in approval and a thumbs up.

The One For All inheritor's eyes glistened in excitement and pride, he then smacked his cheeks to psych himself up as he turned back to look at his long time friend. He saw Bakugou and even from where he was he could see the smile of excitement as he got ready. The didnt have to wait much longer as Aizawa stepped forward.

"The matches are going to be 10 mins long each. Now as you can expect, Im going to be the referee for these matches. If I see anyone trying to go a little to far i'll stop you." he said calling out to Bakugou. The young explosion user just scoffed.

"At the same time, if I see you doing something that can cause harm to yourself ill stop you as well." He said looking toward Midoriya who scratched his head sheepishly. "The last we need is are unwanted visits to recovery girl. Now both of you, get ready." he called out lifting his hand up.

Midoriya took his stance and activated his Full Cowl and Bakugou's hands started steaming as they got ready.

"Begin!"

Bakugou didn't have told twice as he blasted towards Midoriya and he charged at him as well with equal intensity.

"You better not half ass this Deku or I'll kill you!" he roared with a smile as he brought his hand back for an attack. Midoriya kept going unwavering and Bakugou brought his right arm forward and unleash a devastating explosion aimed straight for his face. Dust and smoke filled the area as it looked like a direct hit.

Bakugou searched for a body in the smoke but couldn't find one. He soon felt a tug on his gauntlet and suddenly felt like he was being dragged through the air.

"You still start every fight the same Kacchan!" Bakugou quickly tried to used his left arm to counter but momentum would allow him to. Midoriya pivoted on his back leg.

"Oklahoma **Smash**!" He yelled as he threw him back in the direction he came. Bakugou smashed through a rock pillar before he was able to recover in mid air. He blasted back with the same intensity.

"Your going to have to do a lot better than that Deku!" he called out coming in fast. Just as he came in he aimed another smash.

"Texas **Sm-** agh!" Bakugou had just blasted in front of his face using the attack as a smokescreen. The blast was aimed downwards and it propelled his body upwards. From his spot in the air he kicked Midoriya squarely in the jaw as he flipped over him landing directly behind him. Midoriya was two dazed to counter attack as Bakugou placed both hands on his back roughly and let out a blazing attack that sent Midoriya flying. He didn't even hesitate to charge after him.

"Jeez, Bakugou's not letting up." Ojiro commented

"I think it's pretty manly, this is awesome!" Kirishima commented.

"Looks like I just made 20 bucks." Sero said as he patted Kaminari back.

"I said gambling is frowned upon!" Iida said waving his arms comically.

"I wouldn't count Midoriya out just yet." Tokoyami said as he crossed his arms. "Hes resourceful, always thinking ahead."

"I have to agree." Todoroki said stepping forward. "He's unpredictable when he fights, some would say that's reckless, for him however, I think it's a strength. Uraraka turned to him to give him a curious look before returning her gaze back just to see the boy she admired being blasted forward again.

"What makes you say that?" she asked he simply shrugged slightly.

"First hand experience I guess."

 _Back to the Battle_

' _I have to get some distance!'_ Midoriya thought as he landed on his hands and knees. Bakugou was still coming from behind. Midoriya quickly increased his Full Cowl to twenty percent and stood up. Before Bakugou got close he jumped towards him and using shoot style sent a roundhouse kick his way.

" **Smash!** " attack created a gust of wind that kicked dirt in Bakugou's eyes blinding him for a second. That second was all Midoriya needed as he jumped forward again in a slow somersault.

"New Hampshire..." using a moment of the flip he was able to effective bring his heel down down to the top of his head.

" **Smaaaash!** " Bakugou's body went hurtling towards the ground and the impact was heard throughout the area shattering the ground around him.

' _Can't stop, press the attack!'_ he thought frantically as he rocket downward, ignoring the cries of his body's bones and muscles while still in twenty percent. He cocked his fist back back aiming a strike for Bakugou's head. " **Smmaaaaash**!"

At the last second Bakugou release an explosion that jerked his body away dodging the attack. Midoriya landed, destroying the ground even further as his left arm plunged in the ground up to his bicep.

"Damn it!" He called desperately trying to pull his arm out.

"There isn't much time left Deku…" Bakugou stood up walking towards him menacingly. "I'm gonna prove Im better than you once and for all." He reached for the pin on the gauntlet on his right hand. "Come at me!" He roared as he charged toward him.

"Your amazing, Kaachan…" he whispered softly.

At this moment, Midoriya body moved on his own. He sprinted at Bakugou, left arm dragging out of the spot he was trapped in. "That's why…" He picked up his pace and readied his right arm. "I'm going to beat you!" One hundred percent of one for all course through his right arm.

"Detroooiit…"

"Raaaagggghh!

There started to get close, hearts pumping and blood rushing. It ends here and they both knew it. Bakugou withdrew the pin but and brought the hand to his face and Midoriya swiftly delivered the right cross.

" **DIE!"**

" **SMASH!"**

Each attack landed, both participants expecting devastating results as well as painful drawbacks. Only problem is that they never came. The attacks connected but nothing happened, Bakugou's hand just rested on Midoriya's face and Midoriya fist on his left cheek.

"Are you fucking kidding me! What the hell is this!" Bakugou yelled

"Our quirks were, erased?" Midoriya said softly

"Lucky guess."

Aizawa walked up to both of them, his hair flowing and eyes red clearing indicating his quirk being activated. "What were the rules I gave you two before you started." The both slowly separated. "Bakugou weren't you scolded for trying to use that move earlier in the year. And Midoriya, were you planning on breaking your arm just to win the fight." he received silence.

"I understand that you two are rivals, but your heroes first so act like it." he scolded. They both remained quiet not knowing what to say, that wasn't good enough for Aizawa. "Do I make myself clear."

"Yes sir!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Aizawa looked between them both before finally letting out a tired sigh. "That aside you both have come a long way from where you started, keep working hard and you both will be great heroes. Now join the rest of the class." They both walked over until aizawa called out to Midoriya.

"Midoriya, All Might would like a word." he informed. Not having to be told twice he activated Full Cowl and jumped towards his idle.

 _With All Might_

"Im glad your ok. You must have been scared." All might coughed lightly after just having just having been explained the details in the kidnapping.

"I wasn't, at least...not for myself." Midoriya said as he watched the next battle, Kirishima vs Momo.

All Might looked down at him already sensing what he felt. He put a hand on his head as he spoke. "Young Midoriya, you can't focus on my well being." he chuckled lightly at Midoriya's lack of response. "I'm the one that's supposed to be worrying about you y'know, making sure your ready as my successor. That was a great fight by the way, you gave young Bakugou a run for his money. Im proud of you."

"Thanks." he said offering a weak smile. He turned back to the fight to see Momo creating cannons.

"Cannons! Are you freaking kidding me Momo!" Kirishima yelled as he was assaulted by rockets in his hardened state.

"Come now don't tell me you can't handle it. I thought you were supposed to be unbreakable." she smiled as she kept firing away. Midoriya's eyes went to Uraraka and his heart fluttered as his gaze roamed over her.

"Hey All Might? D-Does hero studies leave room for...u-um romance? He asked carefully. The One For All teacher raised an eyebrow in curiosity before laughing out loud . So much that he doubled over in holding his stomach, even coughing up some blood. A couple of students from the class actually looked their way with curious looks, Uraraka included.

"A-All Might, Its-Its not funny. Please stop, everyones looking!" He pled, laughter died slowly and everyone went back to watching the fight, All Might wiped away a stray tear.

"Young Midoriya is there a girl you like?" he said with a small chuckle. Midoriya started to stare at Uraraka again.

"Y-yeah." he said with a whisper. All Might bent down and put his triangle face next to his to follow his gaze.

"Young Uraraka huh?" he stood back up. "Cute girl, strong too. She going to make a great hero one day." Midoriya shook his head in awe.

"Shes so much more than that." Midoriya said. Taking a second to look at him, All Might smiled at the look in his eyes, he placed his hand back on his curly head.

"Tell her how you feel." he said simply. Midoriya looked up to him.

"Yeah?"

All Might nodded. "Love is a key tool in a hero's strength."

 _Dorm Lounge After school_

Uraraka sat of the couch hugging her knees. She planned on talking to Deku after school but completely forgot that he was with _Hatsume._ At the moment she didn't even know what to the of the whole situation. Deku wasn't exactly her boyfriend so it's not like he wasn't allowed to hang out with other girls, but that didn't mean she want him to or liked the idea.

And it wasn't like they were just _friends_ either. Friends don't kiss like they have done, or leave conversations unfinished about their status with each other. But she trusted him, and he told her there was nothing. She looked at the clock on her phone, it was almost six. What could they still be doing?

' _I guess I could go see, what harm could that do?'_ she thought as he stood up and made her way out of the dorm.

 _Hatsume's Workshop_

 _ **Boom**_

"Ahhhhh!"

Midoriya screamed as he was propelled from a giant exo-suit for the 11th time as Hatsume hit the eject button on her remote before the whole thing exploded. Currently he was helping her test how the suit would respond to certain movements when it had an actual pilot on the inside.

"Ow ow ow, Hatsume am I done yet?" Midoriya said as he sat up in sweats shirtless.

"Aw c'mon I still have like eight suits left to test." she whined from where she sat atop her work bench, one leg over the other.

"Remind me again why this has to be me? And whats with this collar" he pouted standing up and fiddling with mechanical looking leash.

"I don't know anyone else with a quirk strong enough to move inside of the suit. And the collar allows me to monitor your vitals when your inside. Y'know so you don't die. " she said she laugh maniacally.

"Knock knock" a voice called through the door before entering the workshop. A boy with light blue hair walked through the door milkshake in hand and a tired look on his face. He made his way over to Hatsume who still sat on top of her table. Hey flopped into the chair next to her feet.

"Hey babe." he said as she let out a yawn. She smiled adjust her goggles on her forehead. Midoriya blinked at the surprise visit.

"Oh hey Shinso, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Nothing much." he said as he rubbed his head in boredom. "Just making sure my girlfriend takes a break every now and then." Hatsume jumped of the table and came to caress his head on her stomach as she played with his hair.

"And like your girlfriend has told you, tinkering is the same as breathing." she smiled giggling.

"That sounds exhausting. C'mon take a break, Midoriya looks like he needs it." he commented. She pouted at first then moved and kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay, but only because you can seem to be able to live without me by your side." she smiled teasingly. She started to walk towards Midoriya and stopped in front of him and began to undo the clasp of the collar that was in the back. "Alright Midoriya give me back my baby."

"I'm over here." Shinso said sipping on his milkshake lazily as he played with the tools on her work table and accidently started something breaking it. "Oops."

Hatsume rolled eyes at him but stayed focused on the collar but Midoriya kept fidgeting. "Would you stop squirming" she laughed.

"S-sorry it tickles." he said

"Your such a baby." she laughed.

"...Deku?."

All eyes turned to Uraraka standing in the doorway but she only noticed Midoriya and Hatsume in their compromising position. Her arms still around his neck and him still shirtless, her stomach twisted as multiple different emotions started to arise as she began to walk towards them...or him to be specific. As she approached Midoriya's eyes never left hers and what he saw was many different emotions. Indignation, fear, and...anger? She made it to him just as Hatsume removed the collar, words were said has Uraraka's gaze never left Midoriya's. Hatsume looked back and forth between the both of them a few times before realizing that whatever this was, it wasnt about her.

"If you need me I'll uh...I'll be over there." she said point over at Shinso. She awkwardly shuffled away but Uraraka never even turned her head her eyes never left his. Midoriya started to sweat unsure of what to do or what to say. A full minute passed by before he even found his voice.

"Ura-"

"Whats going on Deku." she whispered. He blinked a few times before composing himself.

"I was-, how di-,"

"Why am I finding you like this." her face changed into a hurt expression and she "I-I thought we were going to talk Deku...a-about us." her voice cracked at the end and it took a few seconds but Midoriya finally understood what she was implying. He began to shake his head slowly

"Uraraka...what do you think was going on here?" he asked her

"I dont know Deku." he groaned and stomped her foot. "That's why I came here, I wanted to talk so I came to you-, and your chest-, and her arms, and and-"

 **Siiiiiiiiiip**

The sound of a straw being sipped as it searched for more liquid in an empty cup. They both turned to find Shinso sipping through the straw in the same chair but Hatsume now sat in his lap hand in his hair. That was the first time Uraraka actually noticed him in the room recognizing . It took him awhile to notice their stares as he was too focused on his milkshake, when he did he looked between them before speaking.

"Hmm? Oh don't mind me keep going, this is entertaining." there was then a shocking noise and Shinso jumped a little quickly giving his girlfriends a look, a small taser looking device in her hand.

"Don't mind my boyfriend, he can be rude sometimes." she said. Uraraka stood like a deer in headlights feeling like an absolute fool and she quickly turned to Midoriya to find a look of betrayal on his face.

"Deku listen I-"

"You said you trusted me." he said quietly shaking his head.

"I do Deku, I just-". She tried explaining again, now fighting back tears.

"Did you really think...that I would do that to you? Hurt you? After everything I promised?" She could hear the pain in his voice and she just could didnt bear it anymore as her breathing became uneasy.

"Deku, please! I wasn't-..." she couldn't find words and she started to visibly shake and saw that he couldn't look in her eyes anymore. She took a shaky step forward reaching for his face slowly but when he noticed he quickly took a shaky step back out of reach. Her heart shattered and the tears and began to flow freely as she stood there stunned.

"D...Dek...u?" she sobbed lightly and at that point Hatsume elbowed Shinso lightly.

"Stop this." she whispered lightly. He raised an eyebrow at her and look towards Uraraka and Midoriya then back to her confused

"Why? That seems like kind of a hassle." he said lazily as he yawned again. Hatsume cupped his face and stared at him saying nothing as her target eyes bore into those blue ones. Finally he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine jeez." she smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"D-De-"

"Excuse me, miss? I never got your name from the sports festival. What was it again?" Shinso called out from across the room. Uraraka blinked with tears still in her eyes as she turned his way.

"My name? Its Urara-" Her whole body froze as her eyes went white. Midoriya looked at her and instantly recognized this.

"You brainwashed her?" He asked as he watched Shinso sigh and stand up, Hatsume standing with him. He leaned down and kissed her softly before turning towards the door.

"Let's take a walk Midoriya, get a shirt on. I'll be back babe." he said already at the door waiting for Midoriya. Midoriya stared at Uraraka's rigid body in sadness. Hatsume came and put a reassuring hand of his shoulder.

"Its okay. I think Uraraka and I have to talk anyway." Hatsume said. Midoriya looked back at her still not believing what had just happened, with her of all people, the girl he felt so many emotions for. Shinso rolled his eyes.

"While the sun is till up Midoriya." he called

"R-Right!" he called out snapping out of his daze and quickly put on his shirt to follow Shinso out the door. When they left it took about a full two minutes for the Brainwash quirk to lose its necessary range and Uraraka returned to normal. The first thing she did was whip around and look for Midoriya snapping her head in varying directions until Hatsume grabbed his shoulders.

"Its okay, its okay. It's just us." she said trying to calm her down. Uraraka looked into her eyes and ever so slowly her shoulders started to shake as fresh tears flowed freely.

"I'm so _so_ sorry Hatsume." she brought the back of both her hands to her eyes as she tried to rub away the tears. "Y-Your my friend...I didn't m-mean-" Hatsume brought her in for a hug and allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

"Its okay, its okay. I know." she said as she rubbed her back softly. "I get it, and I don't blame you." she cooed in understanding. The tears flowed freely and she bawled her eyes out.

 _With Shinso and Midoriya_

"So let me get this straight." he rubbed the back of his neck. "You both like each other, but she's _not_ you girlfriend?" Shiso asked.

"Y-Yeah." Midoriya mumbled

"And the reason your not together is because you never _defined_ your relationship?" he continued.

"Thats right." Midoriya said. Shinso nodded his head and made a few popping noises with his mouth.

"Wow, sounds like a hassle. Sucks to be you." he said clapping Midoriya on the back. Midoriya shook his head as he stared down at the ground as they continued their walk.

"How do I fix this?" he wondered aloud. Shinso narrowed his eyes taken aback.

"You? From what I saw and heard you really didn't do anything. She's the one that didn't trust you. Clearly the jealous type." he said with a yawn.

Midoriya swallowed a lump in his throat then let out a sigh then he stayed quiet for the next few minutes. So many thoughts and variables going through his head. Shinso looked down and rolled his eyes at his state.

"Look, talking to her now will just create more problems. Just give her space and when the time comes you guys will talk again." he said Midoriya looked at him absorbing what he said word by word.

"But, how will I know when the time will come." he asked. Shinso merely shrugged before answering.

"Dunno, you just do." he said

 _4 Days Later_

It was now friday and to saw that interaction between them was 'different' was an understatement. It was outright non existent. They tried their best for the outside looking to make it seem like absolutely nothing was wrong but their classmates new them better than that. As the week went by the two of the became less social. Midoriya because he didn't think he could face her and Uraraka because she thought he never wanted to speak to her again.

Starting wednesday Midoriya started not coming lunch each time he gave a different excuse the his friends never really questioned. But Uraraka knew, and it tore her heart open. He began to train more than usual and it was all just to get him mind off the situation. His training actually got destructive one evening when he passed out on the fields thursday afternoon from exhaustion. Luckily Bakugou happened to be outside and shook him awake screaming about how he wasnt allowed to die unless he killed himself. When he woke up he was so weak that he couldn't even walk inside with his own strength, but thanks to Bakugou's screaming Iida came outside to help him walk, scolding him all the way inside.

Seeing his attempts to avoid confrontation tore Uraraka apart. She wanted nothing more than to just talk things out but she didn't have the courage to approach him. Socially she shut down and stop hanging out with friends and coming down to the lounge. The girls in the class each tried talking to her, sometimes by themselves, sometimes together but she assured them that she was fine. But every night since monday she's been crying herself to sleep.

Now Friday evening all the girls of class 1A were at her door deciding enough is enough.

Mina knocked on her door and without even waiting for her do respond she opened it and they all came in one by one to see her curled up in a ball facing the wall under her blanket. Feeling their presence she spoke.

"I didn't say you can come in." she said quietly. No one said anything and they all made themselves at home. Jiro pulled the chair out and sat at her desk. Momo and Mina both sat on her bed, Momo near her head and Mina near her feet. Tsuyu crossed her legs and sat in the middle of the floor. Toru being the last one in shut the door and pulled over a bean bag chair before flopping down in it. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, a solid five minutes passed by.

"Can you all just go away please?" she asked quietly.

"Sorry boo boo. Not got gonna happen." Mina said softly rubbing her feet through the blankets. The room got quiet again but Uraraka groaned a little.

"What do you guys want?" she asked.

"For you to tell us what's wrong" Momo said as she started to rub her head softly. Uraraka hiccuped and adjusted herself slightly.

"Nothing's wrong, so can you guys go please."

"Only when you stop lying to us" Toru chimed in.

Uraraka started to shake and a soft sob was heard. "Talking isn't going to change anything." she said with a shaky voice as she began to cry softly.

"You won't know until you try" Jiro said playing with her earjack. "Let us help you." The crying could now be audibly as here tears flowed freely.

"He-mats-e" no one could understand what she said through the blanket that as she tried to wipe her own tears. It was Toru who spoke up again.

"Um, could you repeat that." she asked. And that did it, Uraraka shot up to a sitting up position and they all looked into her bloodshot eyes as she spoke.

"He hates me okay! I messed up and now he can look me in the eye, let alone stand in the same freaking room as me!" As she spoke her head kept snapping to each of them as her rant continued. No one dared to cut her off.

"He was my best friend and everything good that I ever had with him I ruined it! Do you think I like being like this? Crying myself to sleep every night knowing I ruined everything!?" She rubbed her eyes and hiccuped before continuing.

"If any of you know how to take this pain away then please speak up!" as fast as lightning she clasped her hands over her mouth seeing the way she lashed out on all her friends as the stared at her eyes widened. "Oh my god...OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod."she said as she started to panic.

"Guys...I am _so sorry_! Please I didn't mean anything! Im just tired a-and hungry and-" Momo quickly silenced her bringing her into a hug.

"Its okay Uraraka" she cooed as she brought the crying girl to her chest. "We understand." Uraraka slowly returned the hug and sobbed into her chest.

"I hate to ask…" Tsuyu said finally speaking up. "But does this have something to do with Midoriya?" All eyes turned to Uraraka as she nodded her head into Momo's chest.

"Ahhh, thats all I needed to know." Mina said as she stood up. "Jiro and toru, your with me. And Momo?" she said turning towards her.

"Make me a bat."

 _Midoriya's Room Twenty Minutes later_

Midoriya got ready to start his nightly training routine when he heard a knock on his door. Not expecting to visitors he cautiously opened the door and was surprised to find Jiro and Toru standing behind Mina who wore a cheerful smile on her face. Midoriya raised and eyebrow and stood confused.

"Hey guys, what's u- Oof!" Before he finished Mina kind him back in his room allowing all three of them to enter closing the door behind them.

Midoriya groaned sitting up as and before he could open his mouth to speak he was staring down the barrel of a silver bat from his position on the floor.

"You speak when spoken to." Mina said sternly and Midoriya nodded as the fear of god had been placed inside is heart. "Good."

"God Midoriya you are such a nerd." Jiro said picking up an All Might action figure.

"It's kind of cute." Toru said as she examined his pillow picking it up.

"Focus ladies!" Mina called to them.

"W-What is this about?" Midoriya asked fearfully. "Did I offend one of you or do something wrong? Whatever it is i'll fix it I swear." he said as his gazed switched between all three of them.

"Whatever it was im sorry." he finished sincerely. They all exchanged looks before finally Mina dropped the bat with a sigh and sat in front of Midoriya.

"Y'know Midoriya, this would be a lot easier if you were an asshole but your not." she said.

"Yup your to much of a sweetheart." Toru said giggling and flopping down on his bed, Jiro following suit.

"So what's this all about?" he asked again.

"Uraraka." Jiro shrugged simply.

"Shes hurt." Mina added. Faster than any of then they could see he sprang to his feet demanding answers.

"Who hurt her? What happened? Is she ok? Where is she?" The all looked at him stunned as they saw him breathing heavily and full of adrenaline. Jiro spoke first.

"Chill dude, it's not physical." she told him and watch him physically relax.

"Oh, then wh-"

"She's been crying alot Midoriya. Every night before she sleeps." Mina said softly.

"She's been skipping meals to...its getting pretty bad." Toru added.

"And we know that it has something to so with you." Jiro added. Midoriya stood rigid unable to meet their gazes as he listened quietly, noticing that he wasn't going to speak Mina continued.

"Listen Midoriya, none of us really want to pry but...none of us really want to see her cry either." she said. It took awhile but Midoriya finally found his voice.

"Can you...can you tell when this started?" he asked slowly still unable to look at them.

"I think was Monday night." Toru said.

' _Oh my god'_

 _Two Hours later_

Uraraka paced around her room in a panic. Midoriya texted her saying that he wanted to talk and she just didn't know what to think. Would they talk or would they yell. Would they make up or would they decide never to speak again. She didn't get much more time to think about it as a knock came to her door, she practically tripped over herself as she went to open the door.

"H-Hi Deku." He didn't say anything as he just walked past her. Uraraka stomach knotted up as in fear already not liking how she this was going. She closed the door and took initiative trying to speak first.

"Deku, I-I know I messed up bu-"

"Your eyes." he cut her off.

"W-What?" she said confused. He stepped forward and caressed her face in both of his hands as he stared into her eyes.

"You've been crying." he told her. Unable to find her voiced she just slowly nodded and the he surprised her completely with a kiss. Blinking in shock she didn't know how to respond until finally she kissed him back until he slowly pulled away. As he did she chased his lips with hers, eyes still closed. She opened her eyes when she realized he pulled away to far.

"Your not mad?" she asked carefully.

He touched his forehead with hers and moved his hands down to her hips. " I was hurt at first, but...being away from you hurt so much more." he told her. "Im sorry...for everything." he told her.

Tears came to her eyes a as she smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry too."

"I want-, I want us to be more than just friends...I really don't know how to ask this…" His face started to turn red. "To be honest I don't even know if your _supposed_ to ask...but if you are then-" she silenced him with a kiss then giggled as they broke apart. She kept laughing as she spoke.

"Yes yes I want to be your girlfriend, no I _am_ your girlfriend. Now shut up and kiss me." she said as she kissed him again.

This was one hell of a week.

 **Once again guys please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, I want to say that I am really sorry for how long this chapter took to come out. I've just been really busy.**

 **I'm graduating from college then going back to get my masters. So that process has been a real time consumer. And also believe it or not, I am in the process of making my own Manga. =D If you have some time check out my deviantart. There you can see all of my characters and other works that I've done. "PhoeniXxManga" is what I go by and my icon is a picture of Endeavor. I think I'm a pretty good artist if I say so myself.**

 **But moving on, I want to take so time to respond to some reviews.**

 **Johnny Spectre** **-I honestly saw some cut fanart of that shit and though...challenge accepted. Now I really like it.**

 **Sremiehzla-** **STAY THAT WAY! lol**

 **Remnant's Sage** **\- I 100% agree**

 **Thefirefridge** **\- Sorry for the lack of lemon back in chapter 3 lol. As for the character personalities and dialogue, I honestly just make them say and do things that they would most likely do without it being too OOC.**

 **Greatcucumber** **-Yeah I've read other fics where he stutters waaaaaaay too much and I don't like it either lol.**

 **Ksen** **\- I cant believe its my first fic either. Every time I type I think "wow im seriously doing this" O.o**

 **Amandineylan-The interactions are the biggest things I push for when I write because its just so fun! And honestly that moment between Toru and Ojiro I put in just to be funny, I don't really have any more plans for them. But since someone out the cared about it...I'll squeeze it in later=D.**

 **Comment person** **\- You my friend... are like a warrior with your comments in your reviews. I honestly love your critiques of what I do right and wrong and I hope you continue to do that.**

 **JaxTheKnight2319** **-People like you are the reason I try =D**

 **FallenHero6738** **\- Blame the Manga I'm trying to create for holding me back from updating.**

 **Aqua Rules** **\- *Elvis voice* Thank you, thank you very much.**

 **The Love of Reading** **\- No give me long comments, I like them!.**

 **And now for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **P.S.**

 **Deviantart=** **PhoeniXxManga**

 _ **DING**_

All Might stepped off the elevator of the highly secured penitentiary and began to walk forward. While walking he took note of the heavily armored security, infrared cameras, and the multiplated cell doors. A small smile came to his triangle shaped face, happy with the setup in this specific area on the lowest floor in the prison. Especially when he knew the only two prisoners on this level needed this kind of security.

As he walked toward his desired cell deep in the far corridor but stopped mid step when he heard a scoff. He turned his head just in time to see a gaurd bang on the glass screen of the cell. The prisoner inside the cell had bandages wrapped around his face and had his back strapped to a vertical standing board. He had wild black hair that draped over his face but it couldn't do anything to hide the piercing gaze of his read eyes.

"Have some respect in there! Your in the presence of the greatest hero on earth!" the guard shouted with his fist on the glass. The inmate slowly shifted his gaze towards All Might, scanning him up and down with slow elevator eyes before scoffing again. The guard banged on the glass again.

"Hey! Are you deaf! Not another sound out of you got it!" he yelled threateningly. The inmate turned back to the guard, eyes hardening ever so slightly and from where All Might stood, he could swear they were giving off a low glow.

"Or else...what?" he said slowly. From the tone he spoke in All Might slowly shifted into a firmer stance from he stood. That was no question, that was a threat. A closer examination of this man from his man and All Might started to recognize him from news reports. The Hero Killer, Stain.

"Real tough for a guy strapped to a board, shut your mouth before I come in there." he told him sternly. If even possible his glare became even more intense and his entire aura hand changed dangerously, any trained hero would feel this pressure and instantly understand how the situation had changed.

"And what would your pathetic attempt at roughing me up accomplish? Putting a smile on _that guy's_ face?" He slowly shook his head. "Your pathetic." The guard began to grind his teeth.

"Why you...the world thank me for beating on you! Hell if I kill you all of Japan would love me, they'd call me a hero." He started to shake slightly in anger. Stain never wavered however, he just kept his glare.

"And _that's_ how you think a hero would act? Your disgusting...another clear example on how society's moral compass has obscured." He closed his eyes and turned away from the guard scoffing. "Vermin like you should be wiped off the face of the earth."

The guard was taken aback for a moment at the comment. He quickly collected himself and reached for the access panel on the side of the cell to open the door. "Why you...Why you little shit! I'm going to-" He angrily started to punch in the code to open the door.

Stain heard the numbers being keyed in but kept his eyes closed. "I'm going to tell you right now...if you think these restraints will stop me from killing you then you are an even bigger idiot than I realized."

The guard stopped to look at him for a second. Before the situation got worse All might stopped in dropping a gentle hand the the guards shoulder.

"Easy there, you cant let these guys in here get under your skin." he said in the hoped of calming the young man down. The guard slowly backed away from the door and wiped a little sweat off his brow.

"Sorry sir...I don't know what came over me." he apologized. All Might nodded his head in his head in understanding and turned to look at Stain.

"Go take a break." he told him

"But sir, I can't. There's no one here to cover and Im not scheduled for-"

"Hey now dont worry." All Might said as steam took over him and he quickly took his muscle form. "I am here!" he exclaimed and the guard smile in awe.

"Wow, thank you All Might." he said before walking off. It was about thirty seconds until he was out of sight and around the corner. When he did the steam returned and he transformed back into his triangle faced self as and coughed violently hunched over. Standing back up wiping blood off his mouth he find the glare of Stain on him.

"So that's what you look like now? I hear conversations between the guards, guess they weren't lying." His head slowly began to nod from side to side before he raised and eyebrow in curiosity. "How the hell do you still manage to be a hero, let alone be number one."

All Might sighed slightly before speaking. "Im retired."

"The last true hero on this earth, retired? God help us all." he spat. All might shook his head disapprovingly.

"Your wrong Hero Killer, there are many great heroes out there working hard to rid the world of evil and put a stop to villians like you." All might turned his back to him and continued to speak.

"And what's more, there are flames, flames of youth that burn brighter each passing day as they work hard to achieve their dreams and become heroes." He began to walk away to the cell directly across from Stain's. "You'd do best to remember that while you rot here."

As he walked away Stain called out struggling against the restraints. "You keep feeding yourself those lies All Might! This world doesn't understand what it means to be a true hero!"

All Might shook his head after hearing those final words from the Hero Killer as he stepped in front of the new cell. His mood darkened drastically as he as he glared at the owner of the cell. The true leader and benefactor of the League of Villains, All for One. He was wrapped in bindings from head to toe unable to move. Unlike Stain however he was strapped to a wheel chair, head staring to his lap with what seemed to be an oxygen mask over his mouth. He continued to glare for what seemed like hours still questioning how he should approach the situation. It wasn't until One For All broke the silence.

"If you've come to say hello your taking an awfully long time." he said. All might said nothing as he continued to glare, hand fisting at his side. All For One laughed slightly.

"Come now surely you've come to do more than just look at me." he said.

"I'm not here to play games." All Might said.

"Hmmm...thats too bad. You see it's actually quite boring in here, I was hoping we could enjoy ourselves, maybe play a few board-" All Might slammed his fist against the glass shutting him up.

"You think this is funny!" he said half shouting before he went into a coughing fit into his other hand. One For All simply smiled, never once wavering from his position.

"Careful there, in your condition getting worked up is surely...ill advised." he scolded mockingly. All Might's glare returned as he wiped away some blood.

"I have you to thank for my condition." he said.

"And I have you to thank for mine, _hero_." he mocked. All Might narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I regret nothing, after what happened in Kamino. To be completely honest, your lucky-"

"Im not talking about Kamino." He said. All Might raised an eyebrow slightly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked cautiously. All For One slowly shook his head.

"Our fight before Kamino...do you think your the only one that walked away with a serious change in physical condition." As he finished he slowly lifted his head to 'look' at All Might whose eyes actually widened in shock. His eyes were covered in scratches around the sockets while his pupils were a sickly shade of white. "If I am being honest, I'd rather have the whole in my chest."

All might narrowed his eyes slightly, analyzing his eyes. "Your...blind? Then how did you know it was me?"

"I didn't, not until you spoke that is. Sounds and vibrations were what I used to sense my way around the world for years. But these sensors are rendering my quirks useless. What a shame…"

All Might was never aware of the damage he had done. And now that he saw it, he didn't know how to feel. Did he still have the same hate for him in his heart, yes. Does he want him to rot in this prison cell for all eternity, yes. But was it his intention to take his sight way...no at all. He took a deep breathe and honestly felt like throwing up as his next word left his mouth.

"Im sorry." he uttered quietly, unable to stop it from slipping out.

"Oh please. I'd rather go deaf then hear that from your mouth." he spat. "Hmph, Nana Shimura probably just flipped over in her grave."

His glare returned at the mention of his late mentor. Rage slowly worked its way throughout his body hearing her name out of his mouth. Right now he wanted nothing more then to wring his neck.

"Mention her name again and I swear to god I'll-"

"You'll what, kill me? Save your threats Symbol of Peace, we both know you don't have it in you...no matter how much you wish you did." he said.

All Might grit his teeth breathing heavily through his nose hearing his words. What made it even worse is that he was right. He would sooner take his own life before ending the life of another. No matter how disgusting the life was.

"Now did you come for a reason? Because I would like it better if you left." All for One said. All Might took a deep breath before speaking.

"Shigaraki Tomura." he growled. At first he seemed taken aback as if not comprehending what All Might had just said.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"He attacked U.A. and kidnapped a student only to return him an hour later virtually unharmed." he explained. From hearing this One for All shifted slightly hearing about his protege before turning back to his lap.

"I see he's been busy." he smiled. "Who was the student?"

"As if you dont know…" All Might muttered darkly

"My my, sorry to disappoint you, but since I've been in here I have made no contact with Shigaraki. What you say now is news to me." His smile grew wider "But I'm happy to know he's finding his way, I've done all I can for him...for now. "

"You do know that if Shigaraki really is Nana's grandson, I will find him. And when I do I-"

"You'll what? Save him from his world of darkness and villainy? Don't make me sick." he chuckled as he brought his head up again slightly. "Now let me see if I can figure out why your really here...tell me, was the student kidnapped Izuku Midoriya?"

All Might scoffed at his tone not liking the sound as he made it seem like he had it all figured out. And he couldn't stand it. For years no matter what was going on, no matter what he did, he always made it seem like he was one step ahead. It pissed him off to no end.

"I'll take your lack of response as a sign of affirmation." he smiled "A shame he didn't kill the weak fool, maybe then would you have realized how much you failed him as a teacher."

"Your the fool if you that killing him will be an easy feat, you know he has the power of One for All." All Might said menacingly.

"Yes, the crystalized stockpiled power of its eight previous successors. A quirk of limitless power. A quirk that made you who you are today. A quirk that Izuku Midoriya...has not mastered." he laughed lightly once again. "And with way Shigaraki now he is now...he never will."

The way he spoke made All Might feel uneasy. In this moment he understood what Midoriya felt when he was kidnapped, the enormous amount of fear you have for someone else's well being. The over protectiveness of that well being brought a change to his tone.

"What are you saying?" he asked dangerously. Shigaraki said nothing as he shook his head slowly and it enraged All Might. "Answer me!" he half yelled. He brought his head up slowly before speaking.

"I lost All Might, and in a way I put up a pathetic struggle. Our battle left both of us in a conditions where we can do much of anything for our pupil's. But you messed up, in the end you left the future in the hands of your protege. A child who isn't even worth it to be called a threat." All Might didn't speak he just continued to glare in hatred as the words left All for One's mouth.

"A piece of advice...you choose the wrong moment to bow out, you should have died. It would have been the only good thing you would have done for him as his teacher. You see...A teachers job is to raise their wards to become independent. Shigaraki relied on me. And now because of you , I'm out of his reach."

"And you will never see him again." All Might said sternly.

"Hmph that's left to be seen...But you don't see what you've done. You've stoked his rage and now he's ready to take charge. He has allies. And knows how to recruit more. His experience, hatred, and regrets...he can make them fuel. Now...it's _**his turn**_."

"You've turned that boy into a monster." All Might said in disgust. One for All didn't seem fazed in any way.

"You know, even though its earlier than I would have liked, I can honestly say that he's ready, so much that it's clear that I don't need to watch over him like a shadow...can you say the same of Izuku?"

All Might said nothing as he clenched both fists at his sides and grunted. He hated this feeling and as much as he didnt want to admit it, there was some truth to what he was saying. And that hurt more then the hole in his chest. He turned away, prepared to walk off and leave the penitentiary.

"With or without me by his side, Izuku Midoriya will make his dreams come true." He didn't know why he was saying this. Stuck between wondering if he was trying to set the grounds for intimidation, or trying to assure himself of Midoriya's future. He continued to speak all the same.

"And that's because...his body moves before he even has a chance to think. A mark of a true hero." All Might stated confidently and One for All scoffed.

"Noble sentiments for one who is so close to death." he muttered

"Some of the greatest heroes I know live by those sentiments including myself. And as long as I breath I will never stop helping young Midoriya find his path to greatness." he said as he began walking away towards the exit. One for All listened to his footsteps echoing in the in the prison until the became faint.

"The wheels are turning nicely Shigaraki." he smiled.

"He's gone and your still yapping?" Stain called out. He narrowed his eyes glaring daggers at All For One through the glass door in his cell. He angled his head slightly taking in the entire presence of him in his wheelchair as he stared into his lap. "I don't see it." he finished.

All For One didn't say a word he made no indication even hearing what stain was saying as he sat quietly.

"Guards talk about you, you were some big shot villain as a free man. But here...you look weak." he continued. A sneer came to his face as he still recieved no reaction from his cellmate.

"Am I supposed to believe that you really almost took down All Might?" he finished. Seeing the unchanging demeanor in All For One caused him to raise his voice. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

No response, but he finally lifted his head up and said nothing as he tried to pinpoint the exact place of Stain's head. Stain took these few seconds to stare at whatever was left of All For One's face. Taking in each scar with a slight grimace.

"What's wrong with you?" Stain tilted his head in confusion as he stared into his distorted face. As he finished his sentence his All for Ones eyes snapped to his as if he had regained his sight. Stain raised an eyebrow and stared for a few seconds before speaking.

"You're not easy to look at y'know." he said. "It's lik-"

"If you have something to say, spit it out." All for one groaned. Stain's eyes actually widened in shock slightly and the small outburst. He parted his mouth slightly as if debating his words carefully before speaking, unfortunately for him, All For One's patience was growing thin.

"Well?"

"Fighting All Might...what was it like?" Stains voice was dark and serious spoke those words and a smirk slowly grace All for One's face.

"You admire him?" Stain scoffed audibly.

"Hardly, hes just the last respectable hero." Stain lifted his gaze towards the ceiling. "If Im to die...I would only allow it to be by his hand."

All For One gave a small laugh before responding. "So young and you already think of death."

"A quintuple life sentence in a cramped cell, dont really think about much else to be honest." Stain said.

"Is that right?" his gaze lowered back into his lap. "It be better to think of your next move when we see the outside world again."

Stain narrowed his eyes and stared for a few seconds trying to process what he had just heard. "What are you saying."

"It wouldn't be wise for me to reveal all my cards but… I have a proposition for you Hero Killer."

 _Back With Midoriya and Uraraka_

"You know, I never was mad at you." Midoriya said as he gazed into her eyes

Right now the new couple gazed into each others eyes as the both lied down on their sides on Uraraka's bed.

"I just thought it would have been better if you had space. It gave me time to think, I-In case I screwed up my words." He told her. Uraraka's gaze lowered into the pillow the shared beneath their heads and brought her hand up to move some hair out of her face. As she spoke her voice was barely more than a whisper but it was fine due to there close proximity.

"All that time away from you hurt more anything." she said sadly, she licked her lips helping there dryness. "I missed you so much."

Midoriya brought his hand over to have it gently rest on her cheek and her eyes returned to stare into his. "It'll never happen again, I promise."

A smile came to her face along with a slight blush. She brought her hand up and placed it on top of his. "Never huh? We've been together less than a day and your _that_ confident in our relationship?" she giggled teasingly.

"W-Well I mean. I-I-I-" She scooted closer and gave him a kiss on the nose silencing him.

"Easy there, Im just teasing y'know. And besides, I wanna apologize to." she said softly. Midoriya looked at her confused.

"What for?" he asked

"For… not trusting you...yknow like, _completely._ " her eyes drifted towards the pillows again. "You told me it was nothing but...I still looked like and idiot in Hatsumes workshop last week." she moped.

Using the thumb from the hand still on her cheek he began to stroke lightly just under her eye. "Its ok. That's all behind us now." he smiled. It wasn't his usual cheeky smile but it still warmed her and made her feel all the better.

"Don't stop me from feeling stupid." she said still smiling.

"Did you and Hatsume talk about it out?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah we did. I was surprised. She understood how I felt about everything. There I was crying my eyes out to her and she understood everything. Even when I was mumbling into her shoulder, heck I couldn't even understand myself." she said

"Thats it?" Midoriya asked.

"Girl talk does wonders believe it or not. But what about you? When you came into my room you looked like a man on a mission."

"Oh yeah well...Mina can be pretty convincing." he chuckled nervously.

Remembering the bat that Mina left her room with Uraraka winced slightly. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

"Not really, but she did tell me how upset you were. I knew I had to do something….a-and…" His entire face began to burn from a blush. "I really missed being around you Uraraka."

Uraraka responded with a warm smile and a slight blush of her own. She then propped herself up on her elbow, his hand sliding off her cheek. She brought her hand over to caress his face as she smiled down at him.

"Ochako." she whispered.

"Huh?" he said confused. She giggled.

"I call you Deku. You can call me Ochako if you want."

"O-Okay...Ochako" he whispered.

Instead of responding she leaned down and pecked him on the lips, it was sweet and soft. She pulled back slowly about three inches away and stared down at him with half lidded eyes. It took a few seconds but Midoriya leaned up to kiss her softly back. The kiss lasted longer and Midoriya brought his hand to the back of her head. As it ended his head slowly hit the pillow once again but he never took his hand away from her head.

They both gazed into each other for a few more seconds as if having some sort of unspoken conversation. Uraraka slowly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then moved to kiss him again only this time during their kiss she moved to straddle him. Their kiss intensified as Midoriya's hands began to roam placing one hand on her butt and the other on the small of her back. Their tongues danced as she slowly ran both her hands through his hair as a muffled moan escaped her mouth through their kiss.

Small wet smacking noises could throughout the quiet room as they battled for dominance. It wasn't long before Midoriya's body started to react and his member began to harden against Uraraka. Feeling his erection excited her as she started grind herself into it, eliciting a moan from him as well. Feeling bold he moved his hands up her back and beneath her shirt. They moved higher and higher until Uraraka's eyes suddenly snapped open and she broke their kiss, moving back about a foot away from his face. Midoriya began to to stutter out an apology.

"U-Um sorry about that, I-I wont do it again." he started. Uraraka said nothing as she stared back at him. Midoriya watched as she chewed on her bottom lip and had somewhat of an internal debate inside her head. She slowly sat up straighter causing her to once again grind into his erection once more as he let out the tiniest of moans.

"It's fine." she said softly and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. "Y-Your my boyfriend now. I-Its f-fine." She said with a blush. She started to pull the shirt up until Midoriya grabbed her wrist gently. He sat up and used his right hand to tuck some stray hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to do it if your not up to it." she smiled and gently removed his hand so she could proceed in removing her top tossing it to the side and leaving her in only a hot pink bra. Midoriya cheeks burned as he just stared at Uraraka's chest and she resisted the urge to cover herself up.

"Y-you don't have to stare y'know." she told him as she grabbed his chin to bring his eyes back to hers.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"You don't need to apologize." she laughed lightly as she reached for the edge of his shirt. "Don't leave me hanging, take yours off too."

Midoriya awkwardly reached down and helped her remove the shirt. When it came off, it was Uraraka's turn to take a second to admire as she took a hand and ran it down his chest. Midoriya stifled a laugh.

"That tickles." he said as Uraraka giggled at him watching him squirm.

"I can't help it. You have a good body for a nerd." she gazed into his eyes for a few seconds before speaking again. "Y'know...this is the farthest I've ever gone."

Midoriya tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She didn't answer. Instead she tilted her head down slightly giving him a look. It took Midoriya a few seconds to realize what she meant as a blush came to his cheeks.

"O-Oh um, really?"

She gave him a slight pout. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"No No No! I-I didn't mean it like that." he said quickly trying to defended himself. "It's just… Urar-"

"Ochako." she said quickly correcting him.

"Wha-"

"I want you to use my first name Deku." she said softly.

"Oh. All right...O-Ochako."

"Better. Now, you were saying?" she said

"Well...your just so amazing. So bubbly and lively, no matter what's going on you always seem to find the positive in everything. Your fun to be around and…"

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his with an uncontrollable grin as he complimented her. "And?" she asked as she edged him on.

"Y-your just so pretty." he said

It took everything for Uraraka's heart not to burst from all the compliments she had just received and she didn't even try to hide her smile now. She placed both her hands on his chest and shared a deep kiss with him.

"You really know how to make a girl feel special don't you." she whispered softly as she began to kiss him again. Before their kiss deepened he broke it to give her an answer.

"I-"

 _ **BZZZZT BZZZZ BZZZT**_

Midoriya's phone began to vibrate on the bed near the pillow. He quickly reached over and silenced it, not even bothering to check the caller ID in case it killed the mood they were in.

"Sorry" he told her.

"You sure you don't want to answer?" she said.

"Well I uh...would rather keep kissing you." he said as he leaned in again, this time placing his hands her hips bringing her closer. Feeling his erection once again from the close contact her hands made their way down from his chest to the waistband of his shorts. She slid back a little on his lap and pulled the waistband down quickly freeing he erection and surprising him enough for him to pull away slightly.

"Uraraka wai-"

"I guess you have a thing against my name." she giggled as she gently and shyly grabbed his dick running her thumb along its head. She leaned in and began to kiss him more bringing her left hand to up to his cheek as her right hand began to slowly pump his shaft causing Midoriya too moan in rhythm to her right hand. Being that this was her first time doing anything like this Uraraka couldn't help but wonder if she was doing it right. She figured it wouldn't hurt to ask so she pulled back just enough and spoke with her lips still somewhat against his .

"I'm not hurting you right?" she asked

"Mmm mm" he groaned back and and shook his head slightly as he hungrily took her lips with his own once more. It continued like this for maybe a few more seconds before they were interrupted once again.

 _ **BZZZZZ BZZZZT BZZZZZZ**_

Uraraka giggled. "Its ok Deku, answer your phone."

Midoriya gave no response to her as she pulled away. As if instincts took over entirely, since he didn't have her mouth, he swooped in for her neck leaving light kisses and bite marks. Uraraka laughed and playfully rolled her eyes. She reached for his phone behind him and brought it to her ear and with her right hand while running her left through his hair as he had his way with her neck. Seeing that his attention was elsewhere she answered his phone for him doing her best to suppress her moans.

"Hello?"

"Uh...your not Midoriya." It was a older mans voice, one that sounded familiar but she just couldn't place it.

"No this is his girlfriend, Uraraka." she heard the man start to hysterically cough as if he choked on water. "Are you all right sir?"

The man tried to compose himself as he answer. "N-No I mean-. Girlfriend really? Wow it's only been a week and-"

"Uh hello?" Uraraka said trying to get his attention again.

"O-Oh sorry. Can I speak to Midoriya? Im his...uncle. Its very important" he asked nervously. It also seemed like the pitch in his voice had changed dramatically but she didn't question it. Uraraka looked down to Midoriya seeing that he clearly was paying more attention to her neck than her conversation on his own phone.

"Deku?" No response, she rolled her eyes with a smile and tried again. This time patting his head lightly.

"Hey, Deku." Still no response and she began to pout. As she was about to try again, Midoriya bit down a little harder. The action was met with pleasure and not pain, unfortunately moan slipped out in response for _all_ to hear.

"Are you all right?" the man on the phone said. Uraraka flinched and panicked slightly.

"H-Huh! Yeah he's fine, just sleeping." She slowly curled a large clump of his hair in her left hand. I just have to wake. Him. UP! She yanked roughly causing Midoriya to yelp slightly. Before he could ask what he did Uraraka brought a finger to his mouth shushing him.

"He's up now, I'm going to give him the phone kay?"

"Uh...okay?" The man said as if it was a question and Uraraka turned to Midoriya.

"It's your Uncle, he says it's important." he said as she handed him the phone. He slowly took it with a confused look on his face. As he was lifting it up to his ear he began to speak.

"Uncle...but, I don't ha-"

"Midoriya." Midoriya's eyes instantly grew wider as he recognized the voice.

" _All Might."_

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Listen… I need to talk to you." he said. Midoriya was instantly worried that the tone his voice took. He sat up a little straighter and Uraraka took on a look of concern as she instantly noticed the look of his face as well as his change in body language.

"Is everything ok?" he asked

"Yeah, don't worry...can you just come out before campus curfew? I'll text you where." All Might asked.

"I'll be there." Midoriya said without hesitation.

"Thanks. Talk to you soon." All Might said as he hung up.

Midoriya brought the phone away from his ear slowly, deep in thought about what could possibly be going on. He turned to Uraraka to see her look of concern and felt awful for what he was about to do, especially since they just got together. He had to lie to her.

" _I'm not doing this because I want to…"_

"Sorry, he just called to tell be about my mom. She fell and he wanted to know if I could check up on her." He felt disgusted with himself. So disgusted that he couldn't even look her in the eye as he finished his lie.

"Oh my god." she brought her hand to his mouth.

" _This is for All Might...for his secret...and mine."_

"Shes fine, I just kind of want to check on her...right now." he said awkwardly. "If that's okay with you." He finished as he summoned up the courage to _barely_ be able look her in the eye.

" _So why do I feel so terrible?"_

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked

"NO!" Midoriya called out startling her enough to jump back slightly. Midoriya winced as he realized what he did and how it came out.

"It's just that we...just started dating." he said.

"Sooooo you want me to be...a secret?" she asked unsurely. Midoriya didn't know it was but he saw something in the look on her face. Her eyes were narrowed slightly and her lips tightened together. It made him feel uneasy and he knew that he had to choose his next words carefully.

"No no it's just that...that…" He rubbed that back of his neck nervously.

"That?" she asked curtly. No change in her expression which scared him even more.

"That...your my girlfriend now and I really care about you. I don't want my mom being hurt to be the reason you meet her for the time." he said. That actually had been the first truthful thing he said after all his prior lies.

"You understand right? He asked hopefully and he was happy to watch her facial expression change and be replaced with a cheery smile.

"Yeah, I your guess I wasn't thinking." she said sadly and he sighed with relief that the tension was defused.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." Even if it was for All Might he really did feel bad for leaving for leaving. She cupped both his cheeks in her hands.

"Don't be. It's fine." she smiled and then removed a hand from his cheek to put a pinky in front of his face.

"Plus Ultra." she smiled. A smile came across his face as well when he brought a pinky up to link it with her own.

"Plus Ultra" he said.

 _Down in the lounge_

There were only a few students that occupied the lounge since most of them had already turned in for the night. On the couch sat Mina who lazily leaned back in her seat. In her lap was Kirishima's head as he was laid out on his back sleeping off the exhaustion form his workouts earlier in the day. Mina lazily dragged a hand through his hair as she watched what was on the flat screen in front of them. On the ground in front layed Kaminari on his stomach, eyes glued to his handheld gaming system.

Mineta one again sat against the wall, eyes glued to the screen of his laptop with headphones in his ears as drool leaked out of each corner of his mouth. On the other side sat Tsuyu on an arm chair with Toru standing in front of her. Tsuyu was currently serving as a volunteer to Toru's late night make up experiments. Finally sitting next to the coffee table was Todoroki and Iila engrossed in a game of chess.

"I mean it Tsu, you really have the best skin ever. It's fun to work with." Toru said.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"No talking. Lipstick time, pucker up." she instructed. Mina turned to look at him again.

"I will never understand how a girl whos _invisible_ can get so good with makeup." she said

"Years of practice." she called back without turning around.

In the blink of an eye a green blur, that was clearly Midoriya, made its way through the lounge and out the screen door slamming in open in the process. The noise from the slam startled Kirishima awake as he bolted up right hardening his entire body in the process as he frantically looked around the room.

"I'm alive! Where's the fight!" he called. Mina rolled her eyes and touched his back shoulder with a finger. She secreted just acid to burn through his hardening and snap him out of his shock.

"Ouch!" he called turning to her. "I told you that hurts!" he told her as he de-hardened.

"Relax tough guy, it was just Midoriya." she told as he put his head back into her lap. Kaminari sat up, finally giving the game a rest.

"Really where does he have to be in such a hurry?" he yawned.

"Yes it is quite strange, it's almost curfew." Iida said as he fixed his glasses. "This isn't like him."

"You say that like campus security actually comes to check and see if we're here or not." Toru said.

"Aint that the truth." Kirishima mumbled out.

"Breaking the laws of U.A. is deplorable." Iida scolded as he paused his next move, pawn still in hand.

"I swear Iida, sometimes you are just wound way too tight." Mina snickered. Before Iida could respond. Uraraka sauntered into the lounge stretching her left hand arm over her head. She spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"Rushed out so quick he didn't even close the door behind him." she chuckled as she went and closed the door for him. She turned around to face the group with a big smile. "Hey guys, whats up?"

Tsuyu raised an eyebrow. "Someone's in a good mood." she smiled glad to see her friend back in good spirits.

"Stop moving Tsu." Toru scolded lightly. "Hey Ura, were you with Midoriya a second ago?"

"Yeah," she walked forward to sit between Iida and Todoroki to watch their chess match. "He had to go see his mom."

"Is everything right?" Iida asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious." she told him as she watched Todoroki make his next move.

"Aaaaand everything's ok with between you guys?" Tsu asked.

"Yeah, you guys good?" Toru asked. Uraraka blushed lightly as she brushed some hair away from her face.

"Yeah, everything's perfect." she smiled.

"Good, I'll let Momo know she could have that bat back." Mina said as all the girl shared a small laugh.

"Am I missing something?" Kaminari whispered to Kirishima who simply just shrugged from his spot.

"Are you injured?" Todoroki suddenly asked speaking for the first time. His question was directed towards Uraraka. She tilted her head in confusion not understanding how he came to that conclusion.

"No. What makes you say that?" she asked. He brought his hand up to and pointed to a spot near her neck just above her collarbone.

"You have a red sore here." he said. Toru came over and kneeled down next to to her.

"Uh Uh, Todoroki you don't get a mark like that from an injury." she giggled.

"Is that a hickey Uraraka?" Tsu asked coming next to her. Uraraka hand came over the spot Todoroki gestured to faster than lightning.

"What!?" she said.

"Well well well, guess you and Midoriya like to get frisky huh?" she said with a cheeky grin.

"Mina!" she exclaimed.

"No freaking way, seriously? From Midoriya?" Kirishima asked.

"Huh, really? But isn't he with Hatsume?" Kaminari asked and Uraraka rounded on him.

"No he isn't, he's _my_ boyfriend!" she huffed with a pout.

"Boyfriend?" Iida said shocked.

Everyone in the room began to throw questions at her from every direction. She tried to answer as best as she could with the small intervals of time between each question. It wasn't until someone came in silencing them.

"Would you all please shut the fuck up!" Bakugou called out as he made his way towards the screen door, hands stuffed in his coat pockets.

"Hey man? Where ya headed?" Kirishima asked.

"To get food. Im hungry." he stated simply not even bother to stop.

"Hey wait, dont you wanna hear about Midoriya's knew relationship?" Kaminari asked in his attempt to embarrass Uraraka, who sent a pout his way. Bakugou stopped and opened the door. He turned to look at Kaminari over his shoulder as he spoke.

"If you and Deku decided to become fags that's your business." he said and watched and Kaminari gagged at the idea.

"Hear that Uraraka? He might be gay." Mina snickered.

Todoroki actually held a finger and thumb to his chin as if he was in deep thought. "I never got that vibe from him."

"H-He's not gay!" She said defensively as Bakugou rolled his eyes.

"Im outta here." he said.

"Where are you going to get food?" Tsuyu asked before he could step out.

His piercing red gaze met hers as he turned to her. For a split second, Uraraka could've sworn that when his gaze set on her, it soften. Not by a lot, but just enough to be noticable.

"A burger joint a few blocks from here." He said.

"Do you want some company? " she asked with a smile. "I have this makeup on, might as well go out."

He stared at her for a few seconds before turning around and leaning back of the door frame.

"We leave in fifteen minutes" he grumbled out and Tsuyu stood up.

"I only need ten." she told him as she got up to get changed. Bakugou pulled out his phone but before he had the chance to look at it, he found Mina staring at with a suggestive smirk of her face.

"What?" he asked simply.

"Oh nothing." she snickered with a shake of her head turning away.

"Whatever." he said going back to his phone as she turned back to the TV.

"It's just good to know that you not a fag either." she said just loud enough for everyone to here.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY TO ME!?" he roared.

 _With Midoriya_

Midoriya's Full Cowl powered down as he landed on the grass of a local park in search of his teacher. He walked around the park for a few minutes until he found his teacher sitting on a bench near the park walkway. He jogged towards him.

"Hey All Might." He said.

"Hey kiddo. I'm glad you could make it." he smiled. "You got here pretty quick."

Midoriya sat down next to him wiping some sweat off his brow. "I was going of twenty percent on the way here. It's getting easier to handle now." he said

"I still can't believe how far you've come. Physically, emotionally...romantically" He placed a had on Midoriya's head to ruffle his hair a bit. "So, I hear you have a girlfriend now."

Midoriya bowed his head slightly with a sheepish smile. "Y-Yeah"

"It was only last week when you told me you liked her. When did you guys start dating?" he asked.

"Um, a few hours ago." Midoriya said.

"Heh, explains why she answered your phone." All sighed. "That was… an awkward conversation. Hope I didn't interrupt anything...I know how kids are these days...and you don't really have a father figure so...well I mean...if you ever have any...questions I'd be happ-"

"A-A-All Might!" Midoriya exclaimed, beet red from where this conversion was leading up to as he shifted in his seat. All Might laughed light heartedly putting his hands up as up in mock defense.

"All right all right sorry, no birds and bees, got it." he assured. As the red color started to disappear from his face a question came to mind that need to be addressed.

"Did she figure out it was you?" he asked.

"Hmm, I don't think so." he coughed into his arm for a second before continuing. "I changed the pitch of my voice when I heard her voice on the other end." Midoriya brought his hands together and cracked one of his knuckles.

"That's good." he said lowering his head slightly. "Yeah that's good." he whispered. His shoulders slumped slightly, All Might was quick to pick up on his change in demeanor. He also didn't have to have to guess what it was about.

"She doesn't know your here." It was more of a statement than a question and it didn't make Midoriya feel any better.

"No...I lied to her." he told him. "If I did then she would ask why...I wouldn't know how to tell her without talking about One For All."

"I see." All Might said. He took a slow breathe through his nose. "Don't feel too bad, the fewer people who know about One For All and how it's passed on, the better. Its for your safety and hers." he assured.

"I know, I know...its just…" Midoriya started.

"What is it?"

"Well Kaachan already knows...could one more person knowing really be that bad?" he asked.

"If it's _just_ her I suppose not but…" All Might sighed heavily and leaned forward, elbows placed on his knees and hands coming together. His eyes directed to the ground.

"...But?" Midoriya asked carefully.

"I understand that young Bakugou figured it out on his own, but you still knew him for years. The bond you two share may be completely unorthodox...but I can see trust between you two." he said. Midoriya stayed quiet and listened intently, not knowing what direction this speech would take.

"Your romantic relation with Uraraka only just begun…" he continued.

"Thats right." Midoriya said.

"Try to understand that I say this with no malicious intent…" he angled his face to look at Midoriya. "Do you trust that shes able to handle information like this?"

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked slowly and delicately, as if afraid of the response it would receive.

"Well for starters, are you sure she wouldn't tell anyone? " he asked. "You it would make targets out of both of you. You for your power and her as a means to get to you...and that's only if people believe her. Some people might look at her and label her as crazy"

"No no no, Uraraka isn't like that. She would definitely understand that it needs to be kept secret." Midoriya said trying to reason with with his teacher.

"And it's not like you haven't been already lying to her." All Might continued. Midoriya looked and All Might in confusion as he continued.

"Since the day you two met, you've lied about your quirk and your relationship with me. Now I know the blame for that is on my shoulders as well but...are you sure you can handle whatever reaction she gives you?" he asked

Midoriya was about to speak but he froze. He really didn't know how to respond. What if Uraraka really did respond negatively to the history of his quirk. Was there really any hope of them staying the way they were now? All Might continued to upon noticing Midoriya's lack of response.

"Young Bakugou broke down himself trying to wrap his mind around it. Are you sure that-"

"I don't want to keep lying to her."

All Might stopped and looked at his disciple. He was looking up into the sky with an readable expression, hands folded neatly in his lap. All Might didn't say a word as Midoriya took a deep breathe, bringing his head down to look in his lap. A few seconds later he closed his eyes and spoke.

"You know...I'm not really one to complain but...up until I came to U.A...I havent really had the best life." he began. His voice was low but All Might was still able to hear him clearly. He opened his eyes slightly and continued to speak.

"All men are not created equal. This was the reality I learned about society when I was four years old. I wanted nothing more than to be a hero...a hero like you All Might." he said All Might didn't respond. He didn't like the tone of sadness he had in his voice as he spoke. Almost as if he could feel the pain in each word.

"But reality struck...and I was born quirkless. But that didn't stop me from trying. Even when no one believed in me...not even my mom." he continued

"She's just worried about you." All Might tried to to intervene, but there was no stopping him.

"Neighborhood kids didn't help either. All the bullies who would follow me everyday, no matter where I went...to remind me how weak, worthless and pathetic I was...I was nothing more than the good for nothing " _Deku_ ". I would never amount to anything…"

"I'm...sorry you had to endure all that growing up." All Might placed a reassuring hand on his head.

"Its ok, when I met you...you believed in me. Believed that I could become a great hero...you changed my life." Midoriya looked up into the sky once more. "And then I met her…"

"Young Uraraka." All Might said.

"Yeah...She stopped me from falling on my face and looking like and idiot. I was so nervous I couldn't even get a word out. All I could think about was how a girl like that could smile talking to a guy like me." A smirk slowly made its way onto All Mights Triangle shape face as let Midoriya speak.

"She was the one that helped me see that "Deku" could mean so much more than what it already is. That _I_ can be so much more...shes done so much for me and she doesn't even realize it. And now she's my girlfriend. A girl like that chooses me. _Me_ of all people." he laughed lightly.

All Might looked at his disciple. He couldn't help but feel happy for him and how this girl makes him feel. Seeing Midoriya happy just made him happy too.

"You really like her, dont you?" He asked.

Midoriya took on a light shade of pink. "I do. And I want to treat her right. So I don't want to keep lying to her." He said. All Might sighed and sat up straighter.

"Well then, who am I to stop you." he said. Midoriya blinked. Twice.

"R-Really?" he asked.

"Well sure. I already have a few close friends that know the secret. So I guess it wouldn't be right if you didn't have a few of your own. All I ask is that you ease her into it y'know? Don't try and throw it at her all at once." he instructed. "And try to keep everything about All For One under wraps. No sense in openinge that can of worms.

Midoriya was happy for a brief couple of seconds until something came to mind. Something that neither of them addressed the entire time the were here.

"Hey All Might." he asked

"Hmm?"

Not that i'm not happy to see you but um, why did you want to meet so suddenly? You sounded pretty rattled over the phone." Once again the older man sighed, only this time a few coughs managed to slip out as well.

"I went to go speak with All For One." he said gravely. Midoriya actually gulped audibly.

Unfortunately that's not all…"

"What happened?" Midoriya asked tentatively.

"...He knows that you are the 9th successor".

 _With Bakugou and Tsuyu_

They walked together side by side sharing seemed like light conversation from the outside looking in. But in reality it was really Tsuyu who did most of the talking as they walked. Topics included school, their friends, and even things they passed by on their route. Bakugou spoke too, Though he mostly just stuck to single words and grunts as responses. But Tsuyu didn't mind, she enjoyed his company and liked the fact that he listened.

As they walked he kept his gaze forward. This gave her many opportunities to take in his appearance. From his ash blonde hair to his piercing red eyes. She also thought it was cute how his neutral expression on his face always seemed to be set in a light scowl. Feeling her eye on him he looked down to her.

"What is it?" he asked simply. She put a finger to her cheek and offered smile before turning back to face forward.

"What's it to you?" she teased. She heard him grunt in response and peeked over to see his face. It was small, but she could definitely see a pout on his face.

"Your the one who was staring." he commented. He almost sounded like a little kid. Tsuyu gave his another smile.

"I was just wondering if you get your eyes from your mom or your dad?" she said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Red eyes aren't exactly normal." Bakugou pursed his lips and rolled his shoulders for a second before answering.

"From my Mom." he said

"Really?"

"Yeah, hair too." he pulled a hand out of his jacket pocket to rub his neck before putting it back in. "I look a lot like her. Like a clone. Except you know...Im a boy."

Tsuyu giggled. "You should thank her for your good looks."

From the blatant comment Bakugou reluctantly started to blush. Refusing to let her see, he turned away and looked towards the street. He scoffed before replying.

"Whatever."

Tsuyu did not want to miss the opportunity to tease him further. She placed her arm on his elbow and tugged gently trying to get him to look back at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked playfully.

"No." he curtly mumbled out.

"Then why won't you look at me." she asked continuing her act and trying to play the fool.

"Im fine." Tsuyu giggled and decided to push further.

"Are you blushing?" she pressed. His head whipped as he rounded on her.

"I dont blush!" he half shouted. But Tsuyu wasn't phased, not even a little.

"Then why is your face so red?" she asked. Bakugou said nothing, he just turned away once again.

"You must be color blind." He muttered.

Tsuyu snickered at the comment and stuck her tongue out. She looked down to her hand and saw it was still placed on the inner crook of his elbow as walked together. The hand was still in his jacket pocket and he didn't seem to notice that it was there. Instead of removing it, she slowly looped her arm around it and brought herself closer. She then brought her other hand around and held onto to his bicep. He turned he back to look at her, still sporting his blush but not commenting on her actions.

"Maybe if you treat me..." she started and turned to look at him. " I'll admit I'm color blind."

Another childish pout came across Bakugou's face once again. "Dont be stupid." he muttered

Tsuyu cocked her head not fully understanding. She was about to ask what he meant but he beat her to it.

"I never intended on letting you pay to begin with." He muttered again. A smile slowly made its way across her face as well as a light shade of pink. She leaned into his arm as the continued to walk.

"You're so weird." she said

"You're one to talk." he replied, unfortunately for him the blush never left his face.

 _Back with Midoriya and All Might_

"Whoa, you blinded him?" Midoriya asked in disbelief.

Right now they were walking through the city and back to the U.A. dormitory. Normally this would be ill advised, but since his secret image isn't a secret anymore it only appears to be a teacher walking with a student. Probably scolding him for being out so late.

All Might just finished giving him the rundown of his entire conversation. And Midoriya being...well, _Midoriya._ Had many questions.

"Not intentionally" he brought a hand to his mouth to cover his cough. "To be honest I never even knew."

Midoriya nodded his head in understanding. "And he seemed...confident?"

All Might nodded. "Like the whole thing was a part of his master plan...it was like he was taunting me. And now Shigaraki..."

Midoriya chewed on his lip thoughtfully before speaking up again. "All For Ones will...its now his."

"That's right." All Might confirmed.

"And your will...it's mine, right?" he asked

"That goes without saying dontcha think." All Might said laughing lightly.

But Midoriya didn't join in his laughter, his mind was processing everything that's happened. All Might, All For One, their conversation, his own kidnapping, and lastly...Shigaraki. His words continued to play over and over in his head.

" _You and me."_

"So if I take him down...the will of All For One, the league...it all comes down." he summarized.

"Well, essentially yes but-"

"I should've taken him down when I had the chance." he clenched his fists at his sides "Ive face off with him so many times and not once was I able to take him down." he brought his fist up to stare at it. "Next time I'll stop him, next time I swear I'll-" He stopped when all might placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping their walk all together.

"Easy there Young Midoriya, your not really sounding like a hero." he told him sternly. Midoriya lowered his head ashamed.

"Sorry…" he mumbled. All Might smiled softly and took a knee, turning him to face him as well.

"Listen, first things first we get to to learn how to control your power. Don't worry about Shigaraki for now. Your show down with him will happen and my job is to make sure you're ready when it does." All Might instructed

"Right…" Midoriya said weakly, still ashamed of how he spoke earlier. All Mights hand moved from his shoulder to his head.

"And when you do face him...make sure you smile" Midoriya's head snapped up to meet All Mights eyes. "Make sure you show him what it means to go beyond." he smiled

Midoriya's eyes glowed with with pride and determination. "Right!" he said

All Might stood up and began to walk forward coughing a little. "Good lets get you back, it's almost curfew."

Midoriya was about to follow but something caught his eye. Two guys in heavy coats in front of a late night convenience store across the street. The store had a glass window front so Midoriya had a good view of who was inside. A teenage girl in the drink section and old man with a cane at the counter reading a magazine, a young pregnant woman shopping with a shopping basket, and finally the two clerks at the counter conversing with each other.

His attention was brought back to the two guys when one of them entered the store. He would have ignored it but then the other one looked around as if making sure no one was looking then quickly followed his friend inside.

' _That can't be good.'_ he thought.

"Midoriya, are you coming?" Midoriya turned to see All Might looking at him a few meters away with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I u-uh- Im just a little thirsty." I pointed to the store. " I j-just need some water."

All Might shrugged. "Oh...Okay" he stepped in the direction of the store and Midoriya quickly stopped him putting his arms out.

' _He's still injured, I can't risk his safety.'_ he thought.

"No No No No!" All might paused and gave him another confused look. "Its okay, I-I'll be right back." He plead.

All Might gave him another confused look not quite understanding his behavior. "Okay...I guess I'll wait here."

Midoriya nodded and activated his Full Cowl. "I'll be right back." Using Full Cowl he jumped all the way across the street landing in front of the store. When he reached the store door handle, he took a deep breathe and deactivated his Full Cowl.

"I hope I'm wrong." he mumbled as he opened the door stepping inside.

The store chimed as he entered letting the clerks know they have a new guest. One of them turned to Midoriya.

"Welcome." he said simply.

Midoriya barely acknowledged him as he offered a wave. He was more focused the two who came in before him. After quick surveillance he found them in the corner in the back left. Upon closer inspection on of then had something bulky under there coat. They were in an intense whispering conversation as it seemed like they were psyching each other up. Deciding not to stand and stare Midoriya made his way to the back right corner of the store in front the the refrigerator. He pretended to shop for a drinking keeping a close eye on the duo until he was approached from the side.

"Excuse me."

Midoriya turned to face the the voice. Its was the teenage girl. At closer inspection she looked to be about his age. She had really _really_ long hair that practically almost touched the floor. It was bright red and practically almost touched the floor.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Sorry to bother you but, your Izuku Midoriya right?" she asked. Midoriya blinked a few times.

"Im sorry, have we met?" he asked.

"Wow I knew it!" she beamed but quickly composed herself. "Sorry sorry, Im just kind of a fan." he giggled. "I saw you fight Endeavor's son in the sports festival. It was so cool!"

"T-Thanks." He watched as she pulled some hair over her shoulder and began to run her fingers through it.

"I want to to U.A. too." she grabbed to fist fulls of her hair. "My quirk allows me to control my hair at will growth and all. I swear it's as strong as diamonds to…"

He let the girl keep talking as he turned back to the two men in the corner just in time to see him pull out an assault rifle discreetly. Unfortunately he was the only one who saw and watch them as they made their way to the counter.

"I want to to U.A. too. I hope I can get in their hero cour-" Midoriya quickly and firmly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You need to get out of here right now!" he whispered harshly. She blinked a few times and cocked her head to the side.

"What are you-" this time Midoriya shook her a little with urgency.

"There's no time to explain! Grab as many people as you can and go!" He whispered again. He turned to find the two men desperately and activated his Full Cowl.

"Whats going on." she whispered back "What are-"

 _ **POP POP POP POP**_

Gunshots popped off and hit the ceiling. Midoriya found the man standing in front of the counter firing rounds upwards. A scream from the pregnant shopper could be heard as she dropped all her groceries.

"Alright nobody move and nobody gets hurt!" He shouted. He pointed the gun at one of the clerks and threw a bag at the other.

"Put all the money in the fucking bag now or you your friends brains paint the fucking walls!" he threatened. The one with the bag started to visibly shake.

"I-Is this for real?" He was in complete shock, as white as a ghost. He was shaking so much that his voice began to vibrate. "Is t-t-this really h-happening?"

The other man in the duo stepped over to the counter pushing the old man to the ground as he did so. A cry in pain came from him as well. A man his age and a fall like that probably left serious damage. When he approached the counter his form began to change. His skin took on a grey colored metallic appearance as he also grew in size. So much in fact that his jacket ripped open.

When his transformation was complete, he stood a foot taller and had about a hundred pounds of added muscle. He raised both fists above his head then, with a roar, slammed them both down on the countertop completely destroying half of it.

"Yeah kid...this is happening." he said as he cackled like a man possessed.

Midoriya looked around him, at the mess that was created by the two criminals. The pregnant woman kneeling down clutching her stomach with tears in her eyes and the old man clutching his chest and gasping for air on the floor.

"Holy-,t-this is crazy!" she whispered. "W-what do we do?" The teenagerasked frantically.

"This is bad, This is so freaki-"

"It's all right." Midoriya whispered back. His voice was rock solid, no fear whatsoever. He upped his Full Cowl to twenty percent. The girl next to him saw the tiny sparks of green electricity popping off his body and took a small step behind him.

"W-What are you going to do." asked carefully. Midoriya looked at her over his shoulder.

"I'm going to save you" he turned back and stared down the assailants.

"I'm going to save _all_ of you."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chime Chime**_

Bakugou and Tsuyu walked into to the old time themed burger joint side by side. The place wasn't too packed and seemed to be perfect place for light conversation. Bakugou stepped forward to ask the hostess for a table leaving Tsuyu to look around at the decour. The walls were filled with pictures of new and old heroes. Some of them were even of their teachers like All Might and Aizawa. Being the aspiring student she was she couldn't help but admire in awe from each picture.

"Hey, can I get a table for two?" Bakugou asked the host. She was annoyingly chewing gum looking down at the papers on her countertop. This continued for a few seconds and it tested Bakugou's patience.

"Hey lady. Im talking to you." he called out just a little more forcefully. She shuffled them around for a little longer before finally looking up.

"Yeah yeah, sure thing honey."she said as she finally looked up stifling a yawn. "You said two right? You waiting on a friend?"

It took everything in him not to roll his eyes. "She's over there." he said nodding in her direction.

She looked over at Tsuyu who was now bent over looking at a picture of the Crimson Riot. Taking in her entire appearance as she did so a tiny smirk came to her face.

"Well well well, is this a first date with your lady friend?" she asked gesturing to Tsuyu nodding in her direction. Bakugou stiffened slightly as the faintests of blushes came to his face as he did a double take to look back at her a well and stutter out a response.

"W-what's it to you lady?" He said annoyed. "Mind your own damn business." The waiter laughed at his flustered state.

"Whoa easy there tiger. If you want your date to go well you should relax." she looked back at Tsuyu. "Besides, you got good taste." she shrugged. But Bakugou started to get annoyed with the teasing.

"I didn't ask for advice lady." he growled

"A mistake most men seem to make. First dates are always an important one." she teased.

"Hey we're just he to eat." he said voice now rising just a tad more.

" _Right._ " She drew out the word in a very seductive manner. "And I bet with a girl that cute shes your desert?" she said with a wink? Unfortunately it didn't help Bakugou's temper.

"Listen lady yo-"

"Are you all right?" Tsuyu said finally coming to his side. He looked down at her innocent stare completely oblivious to the conversation he was just having. She brought her hand up and placed it on his bicep giving it a gentle squeeze. Deciding now not to continue with his rant, Bakugou jammed his hands in his pockets and did everything in his power to keep his eyebrow from twitching.

"Im fine." he grumbled. Tsuyu brought her other hand to his cheek while keeping her hand on his bicep.

"But your face is all red again. Are you feeling sick?" she asked as she gently felt around his head.

Bakugou looked to her then looked back at the all to _knowing_ smile on the hostesses face. Before he could make a comment Tsuyu spoke again.

"Bakugou?" she asked. He held her gaze again.

"Yeah yeah, Im fine." he sighed. "Just hungry." he emphasized.

"Well you came to the right place then." the waiter said grabbing two menus and walking away.

"You and your girlfriend can follow me honey. Don't be so pouty." she said.

"I aint pouting." he grumbled. Tsuyu smiled as she reached for his hand and pulled him lightly to follow.

"Come on you big baby." she teased. "Your not the only one whos hungry." she smiled.

 _Back with Deku and All Might_

"Gunshots!?" All Might exclaimed. He looked through the glass of the convenience store and saw the whole thing going on. Instinctively, he instantly tried to summon the the power of One for All which only led to an immense pain in his chest as he doubled over and spit out blood. He dropped to one knee as he hyperventilated.

"Damn it!" he grunted.

He looked through the window and saw Midoriya preparing for a fight seeing his Full Cowl. He quickly reached into his pocket for his cell phone and instinctively pulled up number called. Unfortunately for him he knows that the person on the other end won't be to happy when he finds out what's going on.

"What is it this time All Might?" an irritated voice answered.

"Your not going to like this," he started slowly "But I need your help."

 _With Midoriya_

Midoriya quickly assessed the situation.

" _Ok calm down and think. Two hostiles, one armed and one with an enhancement type quirk."_ he quickly took in all the conditions of the hostiles as well.

" _The are five hostages in total. One injured on the ground, two behind the counter, and the other two are too panicked to move. First things first, I have to disarmed the gunner. After that I incapacitate the other one even though I don't know the full extent of his quirk. I just ha-"_

"Hey! H-hey! What do you think your doing?" the girl whispered harshly from behind him. He turned back slightly to look at her.

"No time to explain." he whispered as he prepared to leap into action.

" _Remember your training. Remember where I started."_ he thought. He flashed her a bright smile before speaking again.

"Its ok." he calmly reassured her. "Everything is going to be ok, I promise. Im here." he said before facing forward again.

She blinked a few times and blushed ever so faintly before snapping out of it with a shake of her head.

"A-are you seriously about to fight?" she asked hysterically.

"Liste-" Midoridoriya began.

"Enough of this!" the metal man shouted. He walked over and reached over the broken counter and grabbed one of the store clerks by the throat. He turned towards the other clerk that was still holding the bad trembling.

"Either you start filling the bag or I squeeze friends neck until his head pops!" he exclaimed.

His grip on the man's neck slowly started to tighten and the cries of lack of oxygen can be heard throughout the store.

"Stay low to the ground and dont get up until it's over!" Midoriya said to the girl as he sprang into action.

He sprinted and leapt forward landing on the wall behind the counter in a blur. The man with the gun began to shift his aim towards him.

"Shit! What the hell!" he called out.

" _Can't hold back! I have to give it everything I've got!"_

He sprang off the wall at twenty percent towards the metal man holding the hostage in a death grip.

"Detroit **SMASH!** " he called out slamming his fist right into the cheek of the assailant.

The attack caused the metal man to release the hostage as he fell to the ground gasping for air with tear rolling down his face. However the metallic monster only seemed to stagger back a few meters. Midoriya landed on the ground where the mad once stood cradling his knuckles feeling the stinging pain though knuckles. He only had a few seconds to look and see the knuckles on his right hand were purple.

" _This guys defenses are no joke!"_ he thought as he ignored the throbbing pain in his fist. He was brought out of his thoughts at the sound of a gun cocking.

"Your dead kid!" the other robber yelled as he began to fire.

Using his superior speed, Midoriya leaped up and land on the ceiling upside down as the bullets that were meant for him hit the ground where he once stood. Before he looked up to shoot at his new position, Midoriya propelled himself downward and flipped into a somersault.

"New Hampshire **Smash!** " Midoriya called out and he landed a drop kick atop the man's head, knocking him out in the process. He fell to the floor with a thud and Midoriya landed next to his body.

"One down, one to go-Ahhh!" Midoriya didn't notice the metal man come up from behind him as he grabbed him and lifted him up over his head.

"Letting your guard down and turning your back to your opponent, rookie mistake you dumb brat!" He threw Midoriya back towards the refrigerators right back next to the girl he reassured who was hugging her knees, back to the glass doors . Glass broke as the doors shattered and the girl used her hair quirk to form a cocoon to shield her from the debri.

Midoriya grunted as he tried to get to his feet, dazed. After climbing to his feet he quickly do a self check to make sure there was no glass embedded in his body. He looked down at the girl from earlier who came out of her cocoon.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quickly. She couldn't even find the voice to answer. She just nodded furiously with tears in her eyes. He eyes snapped back to the metal man who started laughing cynically.

"Y'know kid. I've been doing this a long time and I got to tell you, your the youngest person to to ever try and stop me." he said.

He sauntered over to his way over to his fallen partner and crouched down to one knee. He lifted him up by his collar to check if he was really out cold, even shaking him for good measure.

"Wow you really got him good. Looks like he failed..." he stood back up. "Your a pretty strong kid." Midoriya finally had enough and decided to speak up.

"This is gone far enough. By now someones heard the commotion and there's no doubt the pros and the polic-" he stopped talking as the metal manslaughter.

"Kid if I was afraid of the pros do you think I'd still be standing here?" he said shaking his head. "I'm only here to prove myself."

He started to take low menacing steps forward towards Midoriya. As he did for form once again began to change. He grew about another foot and gained a few more pounds of added metal muscle. Now an almost seven feet tall hulking metal monster stood before him.

"I've killed pros kid. All different kinds. And now...Im going to kill and everyone in here." He said in a more metallic sounding voice. Midoriya narrowed his eyes and wiped some sweat off his brow.

" _Im scared but...I'm not shaking. I can do this."_ he thought as he smiled to himself.

"Why the hell are you smiling kid? You got a death wish?" he laughed

"M-M-Midoriya?" The girl squeaked out. He upped his Full Cowl making sure it stayed at a continuous flow of twenty percent and took a deep breathe.

"Listen, I know you're scared, but right now I need you to be strong. Everything's going to be ok. I won't let him hurt you." he said confidently.

The Metal Man launched forward. "Then let's see what you got!"

Midoriya ran forward as well leaping into the air aiming a strike for his head cocking back his leg.

" **Smash**!" he called out kicking him square in the head. The sheer momentum and force of his kick sent his foe spiraling through the wall of the entire store into the back alley of the building. As Midoriya landed from his kick he was in shock. Ignoring the pain and bruising forming on his left leg he was in awe of his power.

" _There's no way that only twenty percent...did I get stronger without realizing?"_ he thought.

Shaking his head quickly he turned to the hostages.

"Everyone head out the front entrance and call for help!" he shouted. The teenage girl from before was up and using her hair to help cradle the old man out towards the door.

"Wait! What about you?" she called. Midoriya turned back to the hole that he created to press the attack.

"I've got a fight to finish." he called back before launching through the hole.

Landing in the alley he searched for the metal man. It wasn't until he felt he felt the heavy blow to his rib cage that he found him. The attack launched him into a wall of a neighboring building. Midoriya stayed there stunned for a second just in time to see another fist coming his way. He ducked out of it just in time and tumbled away. Using his speed to his advantage he leapt forward for another counter attack.

"Is that all you got!" he shouted as he threw another smash towards abdomen using shoot style. He quickly comboed it by leaping up with another smash to the monsters face. Using his superior speed he landed blow after and watched him stagger about until he pressed for one more.

"Texas **Smash!"** the left hook came flying in and actually knocked him back a few more meters. He watched as he swayed to collect himself, he was clearly enraged at the blows that he took and Midoriya settled into a stance to prepare for a counter.

As he clenched his fists he noticed a warm feeling. Warm and wet. A quick inspection and he saw that not only were his knuckles bruised, but now they were also starting to bleed. Blood trails could be scene flowing down to his wrists. Unfortunately he didn't see the punch that connected right with his face due to this distraction. And unlike his own attacks, this blow sent him flying down towards the other end of the alley into a dumpster. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head to snap out of his daze. His vision cleared up just in time to see to the metal man charging toward him at full speed. He quickly got to his feet.

"Your one annoying brat you know that!" he shouted as he charged.

" _Have to time this right. Hes blinded by rage, all i need to do is wait for him to get close."_ he thought.

As the monster approached Midoriya raced forward and ducked under his strike. In the next instant he used his right leg to sweep his left. Tripping him up completely resulting in him crashing through the new building. A building that just so happened to be a restaurant establishment. Midoriya lept into the whole after him hearing the current guests scream in a mixture of different emotions.

"Everyone needs to get out of here right now!" he called out. He then heard the metal man snarl in anger as he started to get up again and he braced himself. As he clenched his bruised battered bleeding fists in self defense. Two familiar voices called out to him in unison.

"Deku!?"

"Midoriya!?"

 _With Bakugou and Tsuyu half an hour earlier_

Bakugou was thankful the to finally be sitting and enjoying his what was now his fifth burger and being rid of the annoying , who was still only slowly halfway through one, sat across from him nibbling on her curly fries. Completely content watching him eat and the small talk they would make when food wasn't in his mouth.

"Wow, I guess you were really hungry." Tsuyu said watching him finishing burger number five. Bakugou wiped his mouth with a napkin before speaking.

"Hell yeah!" he said with a laugh. He leaned out the booth to wave down a server. "Hey can I get another burger over here!" as he turned back to look at her he inspected her food leaning in a little.

"Hey, what's the matter you barely finished your first one." he asked. Tsuyu chuckled a bit before answering.

"Not everyone has a black hole for a stomach you know." she chuckled. "And besides," she picked up another fry shrugged. "The food portions are bigger than I thought it would be."

"Uh huh." he placed both his forearms on the table and crossed them leaning forward. She watched him as he tilted his head to the side, as if trying to read her mind. She blinked a few few times allowing him to watch her. Not that she minded but eventually curiosity got the better of her.

"What is it, is there something on my face?" she asked.

"Why?" he asked simply. She blinked again before answering.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you wanna come out with me?" he leaned back in his seat again. "It's not like I mind company, in fact I'd rather be here with you instead of some of the other losers we go to school with." The minor compliment did not go unheard as a small smile and faint blush came to her face as he continued. "But you don't seem that hungry, so why?"

Tsuyu put an elbow on the table and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand before answering with a smile. "Do I need a reason?" she asked. Bakugou raised an eyebrow.

"Well...not really. Its just weird."

"Well you did call me weird earlier. But I guess it takes one to know one." she giggled. Bakugou grumbled in response turning away slightly embarrassed.

"Whatever I guess." he stated simply.

"Maybe I just like spending time with you." she replied.

Bakugou's eyes snapped back to hers all to see a bright smile on her face. He opened his mouth to respond but honestly couldn't find words. All that could come out were tiny noises of just trying to form a response. He only stopped when Tsuyu started to giggle.

"What's wrong? Is it that hard to believe I enjoy your company?" She asked.

"Ah shut up! You don't know what your saying!" he said blushing furiously.

"Nope. I think I do." she replied chuckling. "Your red again."

"It's hot in here!" he half shouted in embarrassment.

"Sure it is." She respond in a playful know it all tone.

"Hmph, where the hell is that waiter with my burger anyway." he said trying to change topics. He reached into his basket of fries hoping to put something in his mouth to keep him from replying. He felt around and didn't find anything, when he finally looked down he saw that his basket was empty. He groaned in frustration with his lack of food then sighed. He sat up straighter and prepared to flag down the waiter and telling them to hurry up. Before he tried to call out he hear movement coming from Tsuyu. He turned back to look at her to find her holding a few fries out for him between her index finger and thumb.

"Someone's clearly still hungry still hungry." she said with a grin. Bakugou looked back and forth between her hand and face a few times before slowly reaching out.

"Um, thanks." he said reaching out to accept the food. Just as he was about to grab the fries, she pulled her hand back so it was now slightly out of reach.

"Uh uh uh." She giggled as she slowly leaned forward and put her hand closer to his face with the fries still between her fingers. "Say Ahh." she said playfully.

Bakugou's eyebrow twitched as a blush came to his face. 'Y-You can't be serious."

"Very." she said simply. Bakugou started to fidget for whatever reason so Tsuyu decided to edge him on.

"I'm not going to hurt you, dont be scared." she teased.

Bakugou seemed to have an internal debate. To Tsuyu, it looked as if his pride was on the line but she kept her position and smile all the same. Slowly but surely Bakugou inches in to capture the fries in his mouth. His lips actually coming around her fingers a little making her blush a little as well. He leaned back in his seat as he chewed slowly before speaking up softly.

"Needs ketchup." He said quietly, still sporting the color in his cheeks. Seeing how he was acting, the color on his cheeks, the setting, and the mood. Well curiosity got the better of her.

"Hey Bakugou." she asked carefully. He looked up to face her.

"Yeah, what is it." he replied.

"Were you really planning on coming here alone?" she asked tentatively, He shrugged slightly before answering.

"I mean yeah. Why do you ask?" he said

"Im mean this doesn't really seem like you want in alone you know." she brought her hands into her lap and played with her fingers. "Its like theres a...date vibe all over." she finished softly. Bakugou rubbed his neck before responding.

"Well, I guess it's...good...your here then." he said simply. Tsuyu began to chew on her bottom lip softly.

"Really?" she asked

"Like I said, rather you here then one of the other idiots." he responded. He reached over for his soda class and began to chug its contents.

"So this is...a date?" she asked tentatively. Bakugou choked on his drink slightly, face red with embarrassment. A little liquid splashed on the table from his glass as he set in down.

"Huh?" Its was the only word he was able to get out. Tsuyu took this opportunity to do what she does best, say what's on her mind.

"This night with you so far...just feel like a date." she said. She watched as Bakugou squirmed from her question.

"W-What the hell kinds of a question is that!" he asked.

"A pretty simple one. At least I think so." Tsuyu replied, finger to her cheek. "Does the idea of that scare you?"

"Hey, let's get something straight!" Bakugou placed his hands on the table and leaned in. "Nothing scares me." he said firmly.

Tsuyu blinked then smiled. "Your face is red again."

Bakugou brought a hand to his face, feeling his own heat. "God damn it! Well its-"

"Hot in here, you said it earlier." she finished smiling. Her smile didn't last long as her face suddenly lost all its emotions. She slowly placed both her palms on the table and began to play with her tongue inside her mouth. Her animal instincts were telling her that danger was coming.

"Listen to-" Tsuyu silenced Bakugou by raising a palm to his face. Raising and eyebrow he eyed her warily before speaking anyway.

"Whats up with you?" he asked.

"I think...I think something's coming." she said. The serious expression on her face stopped his tantrum.

Bakugou opened his mouth to speak, but before he could he felt something. A vibration. It came and went in intervals of a few seconds. The more time that went by, the stronger the vibrations became. Bakugou looked down at his soda glass and saw ripples in his drink. It wasn't long before everyone in the establishment began to notice it as well.

"Something's coming." he stated.

As if right a cue a loud crash could be heard from the other side of the establishment. Bakugou had slowly stood up and looked towards the specific wall. Soon thumping could be heard approaching the building. As it got closer it also had gotten much louder. What made matters even worse was that hostess that greeted them approached the same wall curious at the sound.

"Hey lady! Get back ya idiot!" but it was too late as a giant metal monster literally tumbled into the building soon to crush the host as she brought her arms up in an attempt to shield herself from the monster and debris. Tsuyu however instinctively stood up and threw her tongue out to wrap it around the woman's torso and pulled her back towards her. Just narrowly avoiding what would have been a painful pile up. The monster landed on his stomach groaning as it tried to stand up.

"Its ok, your ok." Tsuyu said as she kneeled down next to the host and inspected her for injuries.

"Y-yeah...Im good." despite her response she was visibly shaken.

"What the heck is that thing?" Bakugou asked. Before Tsuyu could comment they each heard a familiar voice.

"Everyone needs to get out of here right now!"

"Deku?"

"Midoriya?" Midoriya blinked before answering.

"Kaachan, Tsu? What're yo-"

"You damn brat, I swear before they pick me up….I'm gonna kill you!" he roared.

" _Before they-, what?"_ he thought. But he didn't have too much time to dwell on that.

In what could only be considered blinding speed for a monster his size, he had quickly gotten up, turned around, sprinted towards Midoriya. Midoriya braced himself but it didn't mean much as he was lifted up during the tackling charge being, taken back out the way they both came.

"Damn it Deku...Get back here!" Bakugou shouted as he blasted his way after them. Tsuyu turned to the host who seemed to be more calm now that her life wasn't in danger.

"Hey, can you get everyone out of here and call the police, this place isn't safe." she said calmly.

"Y-Yeah, I can do that." she responded as she took a deep breathe. "Aren't you guys a little young to be playing heroes? You could get hurt."

"Trust me we aren't playing, it'll be ok." Tsuyu smiled.

"If you say so." she stood up slowly. "Alright everyone get the hell out of here! It's dangerous you idiots!"

The customers didn't need to be told twice as they ran out of the building and Tsuyu stayed to make sure everyone was leaving and safe. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was the host.

"Don't worry, we're going." She nodded her head in the direction of the hole in the wall. "You go make sure your boyfriend doesn't take any damage to that pretty face of his." she smiled.

Tsuyu blinked a few times at the "boyfriend" comment but didn't respond to it. She instead just nodded her head and hopped towards the hole to followed them.

 _Back in the alley_

Even while being held in the charge, Midoriya continued to attack the monsters to an attempt to break free. He continued to through punch after punch to his head in an attempt to stun him enough to let go. Still ignoring the pain and bleeding in his knuckles he decided to up his charge of One for All.

" _Just a little more!"_ he thought. He set a hand in the monsters face and grabbed his pinky with his thumb. " _I gotta do it!"_ he thought.

"Delaware... **Smash!** " One hundred percent of was put into the attack breaking his finger but also causing the monster to be knocked back releasing him in the process. The monster skidded back, feet grinding against the pavement until he eventually came to a stop.

"You litt-"

"Die!"

Bakugou came behind the monster at full speed planting both hands, as he did the monster quickly spun half way and backhanded him across his face before Bakugou's explosion sent the beast forward. Seeing the beast coming back, Midoriya wouldn't waste the opportunity. He ignored the pain in his hands he leapt forward. He cocked his leg back going back to twenty percent.

" ... **Smash!** " he they enemy square in the head with his left foot, the hit didn't stop the monsters propulsion forward, but it did cause him to start flipping as he tumbled into the ground knocking up concrete. As Midoriya landed, Bakugou blasted forward to come up beside him.

"You damn nerd! Why is your ass always in trouble!" he shouted. He felt blood start to come from his nose from the hit but made no motion to wipe it away. Midoriya shrank back ever so slightly with a nervous grin.

"Nice to see you too, Kaachan." Midoriya said as he brought both hands up to in mock defense. Bakugou's eyes widened slightly as he scanned Midoriya's hands. They were completely bruised in different color variations and bleeding from the knuckles. He turned his head to look at the metal beast shifting on the ground and narrowed eyes.

"Where'd this guy come from?" he asked.

"He was robbing a convenience store…" Midoriya flexed his knuckles, feeling the pain. "Him and a friend."

"Can you keep fighting?" Bakugou asked, glancing out of the corner of his eye. Midoriya faced forward, despite the pain in his hands, he clenched them into fists.

"Of course." Bakugou scoffed and laughed as he threw off his jacket somewhere behind him.

"Whatever, just try and keep up Deku." he took a fighting stance and Midoriya did the same next to him.

At this point the man finally rose to his feet and turned around slowly. His left cheek was cracked, but that wasn't what both of them noticed. Something changed in him. If he was driven to kill before, it seemed like he dialed it up even further. Killer intent just pour off him in waves. A full fifteen seconds passed before a word was said.

"So...you've brought a friend." he growled. They both stayed quiet.

"Actually he didn't bring us, we were in the area." a voice called out. The duo turned around to see Tsuyu walking up to them holding Bakugou's jacket. "And we aren't going to be fighting you anymore."

"Wha-, Tsu?"

"Are you kidding me!" they both said looking at her in complete shock. They couldn't speak anymore as they Tsuyu quickly bonded him up in her tongue and in a quick single bound soared above the monsters head to the other end of the alley roughly dropping Midoriya and Bakugou in the process. They each quickly rose to their feet to stare down their opponent again.

"What was that for Tsu?" Midoriya asked in slight panic.

"For once I agree with the nerd you, left us completely open when we were in the air!" he said as he continued to stare down the metal man. He made know movements. In fact he actually took a small step back. Midoriya was the first to comment on this.

"What's he doing?" he asked slowly, never once lowering his guard.

"It doesn't matter! We should attack with everything weve got if we want to break through that defense." Bakugou said as he got into position to blast forward.

"Nope. He just realized he lost." Tsuyu said simply. She opened Bakugou's coat in her arms and proceed to put it on. "It's getting a little cold out here" she said to no one in particular.

"Tsu, how are you so sure?" Midoriya asked incredulously.

"Because...I am here."

Bakugou and Midoriya quickly turned around to see All Might with two rows of armored police behind him. Guns aimed and itching to pull the trigger. He grinned as he walked up to Tsuyu and placed a hand on her head.

"Young Asui, your ability to stay calm in any situation is amazing, a fine trait that's going to make you an excellent hero." he said softly as he patted her head. She smiled as she happily accepted the praise. "You two could learn a thing or two from her. If your not careful she could surpass you both."

"All Might!" Midoriya happiness from seeing his mentor quickly turned into fear. "Wait you cant be here!"

"Ain't no way your fighting." Bakugou said, turning back around to face the threat. All Might placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.

"Don't worry, you're right, I'm not fighting." he said calmly. The enemy finally found the strength to speak.

"I have no problems killing everyone here!" He then stopped and looked toward the sky. "Hey I hope your impressed with everything I'm doing here! You better stick to your word!" he shouted. Midoriya narrowed his eyes.

" _What's he talking about…"_ he thought.

"If your trying to call for god to save you, it wont help." a voice called from above. Before the three students could guess who it was they made themselves know by falling from the sky. Right before he landed, he used his quirk from his feet to cushion his fall with flames.

"It's over." he said.

"Endeavor." Midoriya said quietly in awe. Bakugou only scoffed slightly at the entrance.

"Are you-No way! You're agency isn't close by!" The villian cried out. "Why are you here!" he said as he slowly backed away.

Endeavor took a few steps. "Why? Because I'm a hero." he smirked. The wind picked up dramatically and a spot light began to shine down. The villain looked up and saw a news helicopter. He slowly started to curse to himself.

"Shit.. shit shit SHIT!" he said. Endeavor raised his right hand and fired a warning shot at his feet causing him to stumble back more.

"Surrender." he said simply. The villain began to call again ignoring the command.

"Hey! Enough of this shit! I proved my worth so come get me now." he yelled in desperation. Endeavor narrowed his eyes.

"Fine then, have it your way." his hand started to burn bright as flames shot and raced towards his target. Unfortunately, it never hit the target. Only wall of purple mist.

 _Back in the lounge_

Earlier Uraraka tried texting Deku to make sure everything was okay. Right now the group was still up and chilling around the lounge. While Uraraka was happy the teasing didn't last long, thinking about the situation only just made her wonder more. Her silent prayers were answered as mineta quickly jumped up from his spot on the wall and sprinted up to turn on the TV.

"I swear to god, if you even _think_ of putting porn on that thing I'll melt the balls off your head." Mina said. She still sat in her spot on the couch with Kirishima head still in her lap, dangerously close to dozing off once more.

"Wait, thats an option?" Kaminari asked jokingly.

"No No No, you guys have to see what's going on right now!" he said as he changed in to channel six news. As the news station came to the screen the scene displayed from a bird's eye view.

' _What we are now seeing is our current number one hero corning this 'metal man' after he tore through an entire alley downtown-'_

"Dad…" Todoroki said quietly. If Uraraka wasnt sitting right next to him she probably wouldn't have heard it.

' _Thankfully the collateral damage has been kept to a minimum thanks to a few jr heroes but it's not over yet._

The camera panned over to try and zoom in on the three students, it make have been blurry but their classmates could tell easily.

"Deku and...Bakugou and Tsu?" she said in almost disbelief.

"Yes..it seems as though all might is with them as well." Iida said rubbing his chin.

"Oh man, hope they are ok." Tooru asked

' _The suspects seems to be resisting arrest and- There goes Endeavor as he attacks! No doubt trying to get the foe to submit. Ladies and gentlemen your witnessing this here first o- wait hang on...what's that mist? And why is it purple?'_

"Purple mist…" Uraraka said softly. "Its them again…" No one confirmed it for her they all knew.

 _Back in the alley_

As Endeavors attack ceased the portal closed revealing the metal man again. Endeavor stepped forward preparing to charge only to stop as more mist appeared again and another warp gate opened up, only this time behind the metal man.

"Nice job with the fire Kurogiri...I hate the heat." Shigaraki said as he stood at the mouth of the warp gate.

"So then why do you keep me around again?" Dabi said as he stood next to him. Shigaraki ignored the question as he spoke.

"Well hello there. It's nice to meet new people but...its disgusting when I see old faces. Especially if i want to kill you." he said

"Shigaraki…" Midoriya said as he clenched his fists again. "It's all makes sense now…"

" _Picking up...come get me…a test."_

"This whole thing, this was a recruitment. They were testing his abilities." he said

"Wow, I guess your a smart kid after all." Shigaraki said.

"Enough!" Endeavor demanded. "This ends now." he said as he brought both his arms forward and fully displayed his power sending out waves of fire. Without missing a beat, Dabi stepped in front of the metal man and copied the motions exactly to create a devastating fire attack of his own. The different colored flames canceled each other out, setting the alley way between them ablaze.

"Nice one." Shigaraki chuckled. "Hey hurry up tin for brains, jump are leaving."

"I-I passed?" he asked. Shigaraki narrowed his eyes under his gloved mask.

"Make me repeat myself, and I will leave you here to die" he responded. The metal man didn't need to be told twice I he booked in inside the warp gate.

"Hold it right there!" Endeavor raced forward to follow them through the gate. Shigaraki was next to step in. Endeavor quickly made a fire spear using his Hellflame and threw it before he was completely out of sight. Unfortunately for for him Dabi caught the spear with his left hand and using his own quirk he changes the color of the flame.

"You may be strong but your easy to predict old man." He cocked the speak back as he searched for a target. "Lets see if you still got a spring to your step."

Endeavor quickly followed his line of sight as he dug his heel in the dirt and sprinted back towards the group just as he Dabi threw the spear at his target...Tsuyu.

"Tsu look out!" Midoriya called out but was quickly pushed aside.

"Just like I said, easily predictable." Dabi said as he backed into the gate and it closed behind him. The spear flew at a blinding speed as it emitted a blue light from its flames. It only took a second, but all Tsuyu saw was black a second later. Taking a few shaky breaths she felt warmer but not hot, she also felt no pain.

"Whoa…" it was the only word that he spoke next.

Endeavor was just able to grab the spear before it made contact. He held it at the midway point and it was only about an inch away...from Bakugou's back. Turns out Bakugou had pushed Midoriya aside and used his body as a shield pulling her close to his chest. The black that. Tsuyu was looking at was the fabric of his shirt. Bakugou pulled her back gently and slowly He looked her up and down quickly before speaking.

"You ok?" Tsuyu did not respond. She just kept a straight face to suppress a blush and nodded her head. "Good." he told her.

Endeavor slowly stood up straight and dissolved the spear. "They got away." He said in frustration.

"At least everyone's safe." All Might said coming up next to him. Endeavor sighed and looked around. As his gaze came to the three students as he inspected the injuries, as he was going to speak All Might beat him to it.

"Let's get these kids medical attention, you can debrief them at the hospitable." he said with a smile. Endeavor rolled his eyes.

"Obviously." he started to walk away. "And next time you call me do it sooner. I would have beaten them all sooner and they wouldn't have gotten away." All Might smiled.

"I will." he smiled. Just then his pocket started to vibrate. "Oh yeah." he turned to Midoriya. "You dropped this at the store, it's been ringing for the last fifteen mins."

Checking the caller I.D. he saw that it was Uraraka.

 _Back at the lounge_

"Cmon Cmon please pick up" Uraraka prayed. While she saw he was ok from the news broadcast, seeing that it was over now, she just wanted to make sure.

"H-Hey Urar-, I mean Ochako." he said meekly.

"Oh thank god." She said as she sighed. "All of us here just saw everything on the news. Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, a little bang up bu-"

"Your hurt?" she asked cutting him off concerned.

"It's not so bad, we are all just heading to the hospital to be checked out. No big deal." he told her.

"That's a relief." she said bringing her hand to her chest. "What kid of boy are you, we've only been going out for less than a day and you've made me cry, smile, and worry all in one night." she joked.

"I'm sorry…" he responded very solomely.

"Relax, I'm joking" she giggled.

"Are you...going to come to the hospital?" he asked hopefully and a small smile graced her slowly. "Too you know...see me?"

"I want to, I really do but I can't. Mr Aizawa came in and put us all on house arrest because he had a feeling that we might go and interfere...believe it or not I tried to leave earlier." she joked.

"Oh…" he said sadly. She couldn't help but smile at his disappoint finding it cute.

"Hey hey hey, don't worry. We are all going to come see you guys first thing in the morning. I promise." she said.

"Really?" he said getting a little excited.

"Yes really. Plus Ultra." she promised.

 _Saturday morning, Midoriya's hospital room_

He sat on the bed as Recovery girl just finished doing her final check up on Midoriya's hands. She smiled to herself before turning to All Might who sat in a chair near the wall.

"I must say your pupil is doing an excellent job." she said.

"I am?" Midoriya asked skeptically.

"That you are young Midoriya, you encountered a villian and the injuries you came away with weren't self inflicted." All Might started as he stood up and made his way over to the bed. "Your a step closer to making One for All your own power." Midoriya smiled brightly from the praise.

"Just don't take any steps backwards. Remember what I told you, hurt yourself intentionally the way you did at the sports festival and I won't help you. Always remember that your body is a precious gift." She said as she made her way to the exit.

"Now it's time for me to head home, being woken up out odd hours of the night is terrible for ones skin. Take care you two." she said as she made her way out the door. Midoriya sighed depressed.

"What's wrong?" All Might asked. Midoriya rubbed his neck.

"Well, I kind of did break my pinky on purpose during the fight." he said.

"One pinky compared to two arms is still a pretty big improvement." All Might said. Seeing how Midoriya made no comment on the compliment All Might was easily able to read him. "But that's not all that's on your mind is it?"

"Hes...recruiting." he said seriously. "Getting stronger." All Might nodded.

"That he is." All Might agreed. Midoriya looked down at his right hand, flexing it. He soon made a fist and took a deep breathe.

"I need to work harder. To control my power." All Might placed a hand on his shoulder, remembering his talk with All for One.

"And i'm going to help you. Every step of the way." He said.

 _Saturday morning. Empty hospital room_

Bakugou sat on the bed hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his hands folded. Since his injuries were not as severe he had just waited for his nose to stop bleeding. On the other hand Midoriya had been admitted for the night with All Mights insistence to make sure. When offered to have an officer escort them back to the dorms, Tsuyu had insisted on wanting to stay in worry for her friend. Bakugou, reluctantly, stayed with her. Up the entire night in the room.

"Remind me again why we didn't go home?" he said looking up from his seat to watch Tsuyu, who was still sporting his jacket, fix her hair in a mirror across the room. She made her way back to him just as she finished.

"Aren't you worried about Midoriya? His injuries were pretty bad." she said coming to a stop right in front of him.

"That idiots fine." He shrugged. "Wonder what's taking so long though."

"Well it did take recovery girl hours to get here." Tsuyu said simply.

"So it's that old bags fault we're here." Bakugou said annoyed. Tsuyu giggled then placed a hand atop his head.

"Hey" she placed her other hand under his chin cupping it and tilted it upwards causing his eyes to meet hers as he straightened up. "How's your nose?"

"Its...fine I guess." He said as he averted his eyes a little as a blush came in. Tsuyu rubbed his head slightly.

"I'm glad. You know, despite everything, tonight was fun." she smiled. "But next time you take me on a date let's go somewhere quieter." Bakugou's eyes immediately snapped back to hers.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"You should know I always say what's on my mind. I brought it up earlier bue we were interrupted." she tilted her head slightly and spoke a little more softly. "This...was a date right?" She couldn't read his facial expression as he once again turned to hide his blush, it almost looked as if he was pouting.

"Well...yeah, it was." he mumbled. But she heard it all the same. "It's...nice being...around you and whatever."

"You have such a way with words." she joked. Bakugou grunted.

"Screw you. Your the the one putting me on the spot." he said embarrassed.

"Its cute." she shrugged.

"I aint cute." he said. Tsuyu just found his childish antic adorable. While she wanted this conversation to continue, they were interrupted as a knock came to there door. Tsuyu turned around slightly, her hand leaving his chin while the other slid down from his head to his neck.

"Come in." she called. Just then the door opened and all the students of class 1-A filled the room and Bakugou groaned as Iida rushed to them first.

"Are you both alright? You gave us all quite the scare." he said.

"Well we-" Tsuyu tried.

"Where Midoriya? Has something happened to him?" he continued.

"He's actually-" she tried again. Bakugou was growing tired of this charade

"He's not too seriously injured is he? Because if h-"

"Pipe down you extra, she cant even get a word in." Bakugou called out annoyed. Iida gasped and quickly turned to Tsuyu bowing dramatically.

"My apologies Tsuyu, please continue." he said. She smiled at his dramatic apology.

"I told you to call me Tsu, but we're fine. We didn't really get there until it was basically over. Midoriya's the one the fought him pretty much by himself." she said.

"All by himself? Damn that's manly!" Kirishima said as he pounded his fist into his palm.

"But hes okay right?" Uraraka asked stepping closer a little. Tsuyu nodded.

"Yeah he's fine, recovery girl with him." she said. Uraraka sighed in relief.

"Good" she said quietly.

"Surprised you werent the one trying to take him out Bakugou, thats really unlike you." Kaminari jokes.

"Piss off Electabuzz!" he yelled. "I would have had him if icy hot old man didn't get in the way."

"Yeah we saw on the news." Mineta pondered for a second before turning to Todoroki. "He seemed like he was going to crap himself when your dad showed up."

Todoroki shrugged slightly at his younger classmate. "He is number one I suppose."

"Don't forget All Might was there as well, retired or not he was once number one. That in itself is intimidating." Tokoyami commented.

"Come now, I can't be that intimidating." All the students turned to face the doorway to see All Might and Midoriya enter the room.

"I mean, look at me. I can't be that intimidating can I?" All might jokes.

"Hey guys, whats up." Midoriya said waving shyly. Just as he finished Uraraka ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Midoriya barely had time to react and keep the from falling over.

"Easy there Uraraka, you might break your new boyfriend." Mina said snickering. Uraraka laughed as she pulled back as well to see him blushing a bright red.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better." he said scratching his head slightly. "Just a little tired."

"Aw you can't be yet, I want to her how you fought that monster!" Kirishima said as he ran up next to Midoriya.

"I too am intrigued as well." Iida said as he fixed his glasses. "Although you gave us all quite the scared." he said

"Y-Yeah. Sorry about that guys." Midoriya apologized.

"Don't be sorry, there's a new ice cream parlor that opened up near the park." Sero said. "We could hang out there while tell us about last night."

"Now that sounds like a plan." Jirou comented coolly.

"I would definitely go for some ice cream." Toru said bouncing on her heels.

"Cmon Deku, my treat." she said taking his hand as she grabbed his hand and tugged on it. Midoriya turned to look at All Might.

"You kids go have fun, Young Midoriya could use the break." he told them.

In the middle of the group convo Bakugou turned to Tsuyu.

"Hmph let's go." Bakugou said to Tsuyu as he stood up.

"Go where?" she asked.

"To this stupid ice cream parlor...I never bought you desert." he said as he began to make his way toward the exit. Tsuyu blinked for a second before a smile made its way to her face.

"Okay." she said happily.

The entire class made there way out the door one by one. As Todoroki left the room a heard a voice in the hall the caught his attention. A voice he knew all too well.

"I'll be making my way back to HQ soon," Endeavor said into his phone. Todoroki stopped to watch his father's back as he was turned away from the group. Completely forgetting that he was being left behind by the group. He instinctively flexed the muscles in his left hand bringing up to look at, knowing the power it contained.

" _I want to be a hero you can be proud of."_

His father's words.

" _Maybe...maybe"_ he thought.

"Todoroki?"

He turned to his left to see Momo at his side with a questionable look.

"Is everything ok?" She asked slowly. "Your falling behind the group."

He watched her for a few seconds before turning back to his hand. "Sorry...I guess I just...zoned out." he said quietly.

Momo watched him carefully, knowing that his left side was still a sensitive topic. She slowly reached out and placed her right hand in his left, intertwining their fingers and bring it back to waist level. She offered a small smile after the act.

"Let's get going." she said simply. A small smile came to his face as well.

"Sure." he said. Before they had taken a single step a voice called out.

"Shoto." The smile disappeared as quickly as it came. They both turned to see Endeavor approaching them. Momo felt Todoroki tense up through their conjoined hands. As he came to a stop in front of them, a small staring contest ensued for a few seconds.

"How are you?" Endeavor asked. Todoroki's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"I've been...good." he said carefully not used to this kind of question from his father.

"I see, Im glad to hear that he responded." his eyes then snapped to Momo without any sort of movement in his head. He studied her for a few seconds then looked down to their intertwined fingers, where his eyes lingered longer. Not waiting for him to ask, Todoroki decided to speak first.

"Sorry," he lifted his other hand to gesture to Momo. "This is-"

"Momo Yaoyorozu." he said looking at her.

"Um, yes sir, that's correct." Momo responded nodding. "I'm guessing you saw me in the sports festival?"

"I did." he nodded, his expression still as stoic as ever. "You have a really powerful quirk."

" _There it is."_ Todoroki thought. Just as he was about speak, his father continued.

"You also seem very talented with endless potential. Your going to make and excellent hero." his eye went back to their intertwined hands and this tim Momo followed his lined of sight. She blushed slightly but did not release her grip. In fact she tightened it slightly out of nervousness.

"I'm glad Todoroki has someone like you in his life." he bowed slightly. "I thank you."

"It's really nothing sir." her blush becoming more apparent. "It's my pleasure."

As he stood up straight again he looked back to his son. Slowly he raised an arm and placed it on his shoulder. Todoroki let it happen slightly stunned up to this point from his father's behavior.

"If you ever need anything, Just let me know." EndeVOR told him. Still stunned all Todoroki did was nod slightly. And after one more nod from Endeavor he turned around and proceeded to leave. Todoroki watched him until he disappeared from sight. Once again a tug from Momo brought him back to reality.

"We should catch up to our classmates." she said softly with a smile.

"Yeah…" he responded quietly.

 _Back with the rest of class._

"I cant believe its almost noon." Midoriya said as he walked hand in hand with Uraraka withe the rest of their class.

"Time flies when we're fight villains." Uraraka jokes.

"I guess so." he sighed.

"Hey Deku, can I ask for a favor?" she asked

"Hmm, yeah sure Uraraka, what's up?" he said. Uraraka flicked his forehead.

"Wha-" he said as he brought his hand to rub the now sore spot.

"Ochako." she said simply. He blinked before understanding.

"Right, sorry Ochako." he said

"Better." she smiled. "But as I was saying…" She slowly used both her arms to wrap them around his arm closest to her, bringing him closer in the process.

"Is it possible if...well you can skip afternoon training for the next week.

"Huh? Why?" Midoriya asked. Uraraka started to blush.

"Well, I kind of...want you all to myself." She squeezed a little tighter around his arm. "It doesn't matter what we do...I just want it to be you and me y'know...together."

Midoriya blushed as well. "W-Well...yeah ok, I-Id like that to." he said shyly.

"Good." she said quietly. They walked in silence bore a few minutes until a thought suddenly popped into her head.

"Oh! Hows your Mom Deku." she asked.

"My mom?" he asked confused.

"Yeah she fell badly right?" she asked. "She's probably worried really bad seeing you on the news this morning."

Deks eyes widened in shock. She was right, his mom was most likely asleep when it was live last night, but the morning? He quickly reached to his pocket for his phone.

Thirteen missed calls.

Four text messages.

" _Oh Mom."_ He thought.

 **Sorry this took so long but...so much has been going on in my life. I hope you all enjoy. Please review, its always** **appreciated**


End file.
